


RWBY: Blazing Trails Volume 1

by Pixel_Heartz



Series: RWBY: Blazing Trails [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), RWBY
Genre: Crossover, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Fun poking at a Thing I love, Love Letter To My D&D Group, Original Character(s), RWBY - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Heartz/pseuds/Pixel_Heartz
Summary: This story is an alternate telling of RWBY with my fellow party members from a D&D campaign. Events that happened in the show may be changed or not depending on how the characters interact with the world, so if you're looking for something that sticks to cannon go watch the show!! This is honestly just a love letter to my D&D group and RWBY itself, so I won't take any story suggestions cause i’m basing it all off my party and how stupid we are. All rights to RWBY belong to rooster teeth of course so without further ado~Today is the day the new first years show up to beacon, and The City of Vale is introduced to a few new faces as well.





	1. The Dragon Siblings, The Samurai, and The Gemini.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an alternate telling of RWBY with my fellow party members from a D&D campaign. Events that happened in the show may be changed or not depending on how the characters interact with the world, so if you're looking for something that sticks to cannon go watch the show!! This is honestly just a love letter to my D&D group and RWBY itself, so I won't take any story suggestions cause i’m basing it all off my party and how stupid we are. All rights to RWBY belong to rooster teeth of course so without further ado~

Chapter I: The Dragon Siblings, The Samurai, and The Gemini.

 

The sun stayed in the sky, high above the marketplace, little shops and stalls all around. Vale is a nice place so far, nice people, nice shops, and a nice atmosphere. There are several reports of dust shops getting robbed, but thats anywhere you go, and a nightclub named Juniors got busted up by some thug. These events haven’t bothered many, thanks to the Hunters and Huntresses who keep the peace, only a matter of time before these criminals are caught. At least that's most people's thinking; except for one faunus, waiting on his weapon’s modifications to be done these events are nothing but anxiety-inducing. This young male stands in front of a counter waiting on the tinkerer to be done, tapping his finger against one of the horns on his head. His normal green T-shirt and darkened jeans are contrasted by the not so subtlety that is the high collared black with blue trimmed cape thats gently flowing in a wind that's not there. His long silvery moon hair tied up in a neat ponytail, and his eyes blink open to expose his mixed matched eyes one blue and one green, just under his Heterochromia filled eyes are two tattoos of eye like symbols seemingly staring forward at all times. 

“Come on mister! Hurry, please!” The impatient Faunus whined before looking out the window at the small figure looking around in amazement. He sighs and smiles at his younger siblings joyful nature, but soon turned back to see the man come out with his weapon. “Oh, is it done now?”

“It is, can’t say it was easy though. It's an odd weapon but definitely interesting if anything” the old man states placing the guitar on the counter. The guitar was covered in blue flame patterns, its strings glow in several different colours, a faint shine reflects off of it as the sun light drips into the small shop.

“Say what you will, it's gotten me out of so many tough spots.” the faunus says as he places the lien for the repairs on the counter, grabbing the guitar and holstering it over his shoulder. “Thank you sir.”

“No problem,” the old man gives a smile and a wave as the young faunus exits the shop.

“DEVON!!” jumping a bit the faunus gets on guard looking to were the small faunus had called from, only to realize his younger sibling is just excited. “DEVON DEVON” the young boy yells in pure excitement.

“Shh, not so loud little one. What is it that has you so excited anyway?” The faunus now known as Devon knelt down to the small faunus, his appearance very similar to that of devons, tan skin, silver hair that reaches his knees, a blue coat that fits him like a dress, a white scarf that almost covers all of his lower face, black boots that go halfway up his calf, his little horns peeking out of his bangs, and his scale-covered tail swaying in joy. Instead of answering Devon the small boy runs off. “KIRO WAIT UP!” Devon ran off after him as he sped off, even though he is slower then his younger brother he eventually catches up, panting as he bends over to catch his breath, he looks to Kiro “You… c-can’t do that little one what I-” he was cut off by the young Faunus yelling.

“SAMURAI!!!” he exclaimed flailing his arms out for his brother to follow. Looking ahead Devon can’t help but look kinda stunned as ahead of him seems to be a woman standing just a little taller then himself with long black hair that has one long vibrant pink streak in it tied up in a ronin esque ponytail wearing a white kimono with big pink floral patterns on it, and two sheathed blades to her side. Devon Blinks but for a second, but when his eyes open again she has unsheathed one of her katanas and has slashed it at someone in front of her. Sparks fly as it seems whomever she attacked was able to parry her.

“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO THAT IS YOU JUST INSULTED!” The Ronin yells at the target of her anger. Getting a look at him, he appears a little younger than Devon, but still older than Kiro. He has a look of mild annoyance on his face, his pale almost greyish skin is a contrast to The Ronins porcelain shell, looking as if a doll had just attacked a wolf. His blue eyes looked as if they were filled with a 1000v current, even his pupils appeared to be lightning bolts. His hair was dark grey, it was short and faded, the hair on top standing up in places like he was just electrocuted. He had gloves on his hands and bandages covering most of his arms leaving just his shoulders exposed, he wore a leather vest and suspenders that laid lazily on his hips, brown pants with several belts fastened around him, and combat boots that came up just shy of his knees. Half his face is covered in a black bandana which only added to his all-around punk rock style, which to Devon made this guy seem like a gang member. The Ronin gritted her teeth as she pushed forward taking charge in the clash of blades, seemingly to show off her strength. “This woman is one of the best huntresses in Haven, and the head of the most powerful clan in all of remnant! So how dare some kid like you disrespect her like such. You should be cut down where you stand!”

“Good luck,” is all the guy says as his strange two pronged sword begins to radiate lightning from the center. Seeing this The Ronin acted fast pushing hard against him, knocking him back a bit. As she does so she backflips landing in a stance much lower to the ground, just before lunging forward and slashing upward into the guy. He is barely able to keep up with her as he brings his sword to parry her again. The second the blades meet again his sword is pushed back, meaning he lost the clash, staggering him. She quickly unsheathed her second katana and slashed him straight across the chest, he grunts in pain, his silver aura flashing a bit, the stored lightning in his blade shot out of it into the sky. Something about his face seemed to untense as the lightning bolt looks as though it turned around striking him dead in the back, he is unfazed by this fact, in an almost sick way. Seeing him regain his composer seems to startle the Samurai girl a bit, but she acts quickly again thrusting her katanas forward at him. As her blades are about to pierce the guy, he turns his body and pushes into her. Devon never expected to see this guy wrap his arm around the ronin holding her against his chest, a smug hum as he holds her there. She, however, stared for a second. Going wide-eyed before gritting her teeth and pulling her leg back ready to kick him where the sun don’t shine but begins to shake.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHGGHH” the sounds of her screams made Devon and several onlookers wince a bit, her screams were awful, blood curtailing, it was horrifying watching as her body contorted in pain. After a while it looked as if she started to melt, Devon snaps out of it a bit to cover his brother’s eyes, as he himself couldn’t look away. She dropped her blades to the floor, the metal clanking against the ground, as she continued to melt. The guy seems shocked as he looks on in the same horror as the rest of us. It only takes a few more seconds before she is nothing but a puddle on the ground, everyone just looking on shocked, no one but Devon noticed the puddle on the ground move slowly behind the guy. It raised up into a feminine form, its eyes opened and bright blue eyes stare into the guys back. She quickly becomes solid again as she grabs her katanas placing the hilts of both against the guys head, upon closer inspection both hilts of her katanas are pistols, fairly high caliber ones at that. If she fires, she’d blow that guys head off. The guy seems caught off guard even more so when she puts a swift kick between his legs, his eyes shoot open as she pushes him to the ground. Devon was confused about what part of this was scarier how fast she recovered or how fast the power struggle in this match shifts. She is hiding her soft pants well, but if the guy was able to see her, he would have seen her aura shimmer pink meaning she wouldn’t last much longer.

“KAI’RA! Stop wasting your time here with this boy.” The woman that “Kai’ra” must have been talking about when she first attacked the guy spoke up. The woman was intimidating, to say the least, her shaved head and pale skin, both contrasted by her face tattoos, and that feeling that she could fold even the toughest guy into a pretzel. Devon gulped when he saw her, the same must have went for Kai’ra cause as soon as she heard the lady she had her katanas sheathed and she was off the guy, and bowing her head in a mix of shame and respect.

“Yes ma’am your ladyship. My sincerest apologies, I-”

“No, the first of our clan to come to Beacon, and you’re wasting the time we should be going and getting you prepared for orientation on a random street tuff,” she says matter of factly, staring daggers into Kai’ra’s Head. 

“...Yes your ladyship” Kai’ra gets up, turns to the guy who has now gotten up, and bows to him. “My apologies, my ladyship wasn’t bothered by you and neither should I, please excuse my transgressions.” He looked bewildered at first, but just shrugged it off.

“Yeah, whatever.” He rubbed his neck and sighed.

“Kai’ra.” She claimed when she finally rose again, holding her hand out. He looked shocked again, but before he could act.

“TIME!” The woman raised her voice, which caused Kai’ra to shove her arms back to her sides. The woman walked past, that same sense of authority around her as she did. Kai’ra followed as quickly as she could. The guy was watching for a second before picking his weapon off the ground putting it in its sheath on his back as he walked the other direction.

“Vortix,” he called back as he walked off. Kai’ra looked back a little as she walked off, after a second she had a faint smile on her face before turning back. Devon was lost for a second before remembering he had a place to go too. He looked down to Kiro only to see he was gone, this made Devon start to panic as he looked around.

“KIRO!” he calls out, but no response. He looks and looks till he finally spots him walking next to Kai’ra. “...why is he? KIRO” he chases after his brother and the duo of intimidating women. As he draws near he hears the sound of metal slowly grinding against something, looking over he sees Kai’ra has unsheathed one of her katanas by an inch and is glaring at him over her shoulder. “U-u-uuuh, hey just trying to grab my brother” Kai’ra raises an eyebrow then looks to her side and sees the small Faunus boy, her expression softens and she lets go of her sword.

“Hello there cutie, what's your name?” Kai’ra gives a smile that, considering all that just happened, kind of unsettles him.

“Kiro!” the boy cheers as his tail wags with excitement. This makes Kai’ra give a faint giggle and yet another smile.

“Aww, Well Kiro it's an honour to meet you, my name is Kai’ra.” she looks over to Devon waiting.

“...I’m Devon.. Kiro’s older brother, but I guess that was obvious.” Kai’ra gives another smile and nods. Devon thinks for a second “Hey wait, you’re going to Beacon right? We’re supposed to be going there too, but we missed the airship that was picking up new students.” Kai’ra was getting ready to say something, but then looked confused and looked to Kiro.

“We’re supposed to?” She says the confusion written on her face.

“Kiro may look much younger but he is actually 14, he just hasn’t had his growth spurt yet.” Kai’ra again looks confused.

“Even if he is older than first thought he is still too young to be allowed entrance into Beacon.” She says a little worriedly.

“Yes for most, but Kiro is special.” Devon can’t help but say with a bit of pride. “In fact…” when devon opens his eyes, he twitches a little looking on at the scene in front of him. Kai’ra had turned to Kiro to talk about his early entrance, but while she was talking to him, a new figure had joined the group. She was a little shorter than Devon, and her skin just a darker tan than his own. Her shoulder length Hair was like Obsidian, and her eyes glowed a faint red colour, The smile on her face one of pure mischief. She wore a black shirt with a devil Horn pattern on it, brown capris, Knee high black boots. Similar to Devon she wore a high collared cape, only hers was Tan in colour. Her slitted eyes stare at Devon as if giving him a challenge. Devon gets a little annoyed and whispers “Get out of here Zyreia. I don’t need you making a scene right now.” she looked smug as she slowed her pace to walk at the same speed as Devon.

“Awww but I can’t go away I'm always inside of you silly!” Devon not wanting to deal with her right now sighs.

“Look you can come out and play when we actually get to Beacon, right now I can’t have y-.... What are you doing?” While he was talking Zyreia had started to braid Kai’ra’s hair. Seeing this Devon Panicked and lunged at her trying to stop her, but she just giggled and disappeared. Leaving Devon eye to eye with a now startled Kai’ra holding her Ponytail. She looks at him for a second before ramming one of her sheathed swords into his gut.

“Please don’t touch me.” She sighs then looks to Kiro again. “Like I said you both are welcome to join us on the Bullhead up to Beacon,” She smiles. Devon looks a bit surprised then looks over at Kiro who is giving him a thumbs up. He must have talked her into it while Devon was busy with Zyreia ‘Good boy’ is all Devon thought before nodding his head and following.

The ride wasn’t so bad, apparently, Kai’ra and her elder had a private Bullhead so Devon didn’t have to worry about being surrounded by people, so he could gaze out the window relaxed instead of anxious. The sight was beautiful, Beacon living up to its name as a beautiful beacon in this already beautiful city, while he still wasn’t used to being in such a populated place the idea of training at this academy gave him chills. Looking outside Devon noticed the airship that brought the new students, people were already going into the building probably for that orientation thing. The excitement is building more and more until.

BOOM!  
A huge explosion of colour, probably dust from the look of it, goes off in the courtyard. “What was that?” was all Devon could get out before the Bullhead landed.


	2. The Shining Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai'ra goes around meeting new and old friends, and everyone gets ready for the challenge awaiting them... With a big slumber party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is an alternate telling of RWBY with my fellow party members from a D&D campaign. Events that happened in the show may be changed or not depending on how the characters interact with the world, so if you're looking for something that sticks to cannon go watch the show!! This is honestly just a love letter to my D&D group and RWBY itself, so I won't take any story suggestions cause i’m basing it all off my party and how stupid we are. All rights to RWBY belong to rooster teeth of course so without further ado~

Chapter II: The Shining Beacon

 

“What was that?” Devon questions as the Bullhead lands. The door opens and without even another second to think both Kai’ra and her elder of already gotten out. Kiro looked at Devon, smiled at him, and jumped out like it was some kind of accomplishment. Devon just sighed and followed.

After a few minutes of walking and talking Devon and Kiro stop. Kai’ra turns to them a little worried. “Is something wrong guys?” She looked at them for a little longer, Kiro looked a little guilty, but Devon just looked back and tapped on one of his horns.

“Hmm? Yeah, Kiro just needs to use the bathroom. So we’re gonna go ahead and split from you.” He scratches his neck a bit and gives a bit of an awkward chuckle.

“Are you sure? Will you be able to find the Auditorium?” She asks ignorant to the fact her elder had basically ditched her.

“Of course. I just need to get him to the bathroom so he doesn’t use the first bush he finds. He likes to take his coat off when he uses it.” Devon gives a stern look to Kiro who just looks away and smiles nervously. Devon looks back to Kai’ra and smiles. “Thanks for the ride we are very grateful.” He adjusts his guitar, gives her a wave, and begins walking off with Kiro.

“By Kai’ra!!” The Faunus waves back as him and his brother wonder off.

“By Kiro! Devon! May fate allow us to see each other again.” she waves to them, and stifles back a few giggles seeing Devon tilt his head at the way she spoke. She turns around expecting her elder to be there, and sighs when she understands the situation. She puts her arms together in front of herself, so that her arms are in the sleeves of her kimono, and she walks towards the school again. After walking around for a little she hears the sound of something cutting into concrete. She looks around until she spots the source.

Before her were two people, one a boy, the other a girl. The boy was wearing White armour over a black hoodie and blue jeans, and wielding a sword and shield that looked to be the same white metal as his armour. His bright blue eyes, and his short messy blonde hair fit his pale white skin well enough. He wasn’t bad to look at, but locking her eyes on the girl next to him, Kai’ra’s cheeks flushed a faint red. The girl stood a little above 5’ she wore black and red all over, head to toe in this strange gothic dress, stockings, and boots combo. Even her hair was black with Red streaks, leaving her pale skin to make her appear so fragile. Her silver eyes looked like they didn’t know where to look while she talked. She was cute, but the thing that caught Kai’ra’s eye most of all was the beauty that was the girls weapon. Without even thinking Kai’ra ran over, her sandals clacking against the paved path. She stopped with a bit of a jump, startling the two. Kai’ra looks intently at the girls weapon.

“Excuse me miss! This may sound strange, but may I please see your weapon? It looks so pretty!” The girl still stunned, pauses for a second. Her eyes quickly turns to stars and she makes a sound of excitement.

“You like weapons as much as I do?” The girl practically jumps at Kai’ra, having found a new comrade. Kai’ra just nodded, a small bit of drool on the edge of her lip. “That's great! ...Oh Yeah My names Ruby! And this is Vo- I mean Jaune!!” Jaune seems a little hurt by something, but quickly catches himself

“That’s me! Jaune Arc, short, sweet, ladies love it!” He gives a simi-confident stance. Which makes Kai’ra get a bit of a serious face as she glares at him.

“Do they?” Ruby asks, which makes Kai’ra laugh, losing whatever anger she just had. Jaune just slouches in defeat

“N-no not really” Ruby pats his shoulder, and shakes her head a bit. While this goes on Kai’ra stares at them for a second before looking at Ruby. After staring for a bit she moves closer placing her hand on Ruby’s cheek. The sudden contact makes the smaller girl blush.

“W-w-what are yo-” She is able to just squeak out before-

“What happened to you?” Kai’ra begins wiping at Ruby’s face, making her blush more. “You’re covered in..Ash?...And ice? Are you ok?” She thinks for a little then speaks up again. “Ooooh! You must have been the explosion from earlier!” Ruby jumps a bit, and starts to pout a little. “Wow! Didn’t expect the first Cutie i meet when getting her would be the explosive kind!” Ruby blushes and groans at the same time. Why did she groan? 

“Y-yeah that was kinda me...BUT! I DIDN’T MEAN TO!” She looks embarrassed. Kai’ra tries to help calm her down, by putting her hand on Ruby’s head and rubbing lightly.

“Don’t worry dear. I’m sure it was an accident. You seem like you wouldn’t try to blow things up.” Kai’ra gives a small smile, to which Ruby returns before panicking again.

“Oh man! We’re gonna be late!” She packed away her Scythe into a compact shape and put it on her back.

“Oh jeez! You’re right! Man and we still don’t know where we’re going.” Jaune looks a little distraught. Kai’ra just tilts her head quizzically.

“You both don’t know where you’re going?” They both look to her a little shocked. She just shook her head and motioned for them to follow. “Luckily I was briefed on this place before hand. Follow me.” the two smile at each other and follow her without another word.

They eventually made it to the Auditorium, it was crowded by so many people. The three looked around for a minute before “RUBY!” a blonde girl called out to the little scythe wielder. She was a little taller then Ruby, and her hair was nearly as long as Kai’ra’s. Her outfit was hard for Kai’ra to describe, it looked like she was wearing a brown jacket that covered, a low cut crop top, and an orange infinity scarf. She had shorts and part of a skirt, knee high boots. Jeez this girls pretty but what is her outfit so much asymmetry… and one purple splash in that sea of brown yellow and orange, well i guess her eyes are purple too. “I saved you a spot!”

“Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you guys after the ceremony!” She waves and runs off. Kai’ra waves back to her for a second before freezing, her facial expression shifting to one of mild annoyance. She walks off into the crowd, Jaune sighs.

“Well she’s gone. I guess that means its ju-” He looks around and sees Kai’ra is gone. “Oh come on!” He sighed again and went to find a spot.

Kai’ra snakes her way through the crowd until she spots her Target, and rushes towards them. In a quick movement she pounces her target, locking them in a tender hug. Currently trying to register what's going on, the girl in this Kai’ra hold spoke. “H-hello there?... Wait.” She broke loose and turned around, her green eyes looked deep into Kai’ra’s blue ones. Her smile grew wider as her eyes sparkled. Her red hair up in the same ponytail curled into that loose ringlet, and wearing her gladiator esq armour. Her weapon and shield strapped to her back, she wraps Kai’ra in another hug. “Kai’ra you came to Beacon too? But I thought you wanted to continue your family's tradition of being number 1 in Haven?”

“Pfft, if I ever want to prove myself i gotta do something no one in my family ever has. So i came to Beacon to start our number 1 streak here too!” Of course she would never tell the redhead she choose to go to Beacon cause she thought she was going to Haven. “Anyway. How are you Pyrrha? Ms. Best Fighter in Mystril!” Saying that kinda made her hurt, but this was her on- Best friend. She wasn’t gonna let a bit of jealo- Distaste get in her way.

“Please Kai’ra. I’m great, I just wanna make friends not fans.” She says a bit solemnly. Kai’ra felt a little hurt seeing her friend like this, so much so it made her feel a little bad about some of her jealousy. I get it could be hard to make friends when people are bending to their knees for you, but she has me at least. Try walking in my sandals for a bit. Getting laughed at by strangers, and yelled at by family. Getting beat four years in a row, Gods Sanctum was awful after each tournament, made fun of for second place. Still better than anyone but Pyrrha. “Kai’ra!” Pyrrha was yelling at me i guess i didn’t hear her. “Are you ok?” Kai’ra snapped out of her little funk, and smiled at her.

“Of course! You’re here aren’t you?” she smiled at that.

“Aww you’re so sw-” she was cut off by the sound of someone poking a microphone. A silver haired man stands on stage holding a mug, he wore a green shirt under a green button down vest. Black pants and a black unzipped suit jacket. A green cowl around his neck with a cross symbol on it, and glasses way to small for his face. A cane in one hand suggesting he’s older than he looks. He clears his throat and begins speaking.

“I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction” A few of the students whispered among themselves, but Kai’ra just clenched her fist, Which Pyrrha rested her hand on to calm Kai’ra down. “You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.” He began to walk away, leaning on his cane a bit as he did so. A blonde woman dressed like a teacher, except for her weird cape, man her cape makes Devon’s look like a side attraction, walked up to the microphone.

“You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed.” This got Kai’ra a bit more excited. She couldn’t wait for initiation, after earlier with that Vortix guy she was pumped to move around. The girls traveled together towards the ballroom, splitting up for a few minutes to change into their pajamas, and meeting in the room filled with that same crowd of first years from the Auditorium. 

“Kai’ra!” Both Kai’ra and Pyrrha share a look with each other before turning around. As she does Kai’ra is now the one being pounce hugged, by a familiar small Faunus. “I was looking for you during that guy’s speech but Devon got mad that I kept running away!” The small silver haired boy chirped, he was wearing a cute little dragon onesie, and his big white scarf. Pyrrha gives Kiro a nice warm smile, which he returns happily. “Hello Miss! I’m Kiro!!” Pyrrha waves and introduces herself too.

“Speaking of you’re Caped brother. Where is Devon now.” Kiro makes a face like he just told on himself but then looks around from his elevated position of Kai’ra’s grasp. He looks for a bit then, spotting his sibling, points over to him. “Hmm... Oh! He seems to be talking to someone.” Kai’ra says as she ties to move around to see who it may be. While she does she feels a nudge to her side, and looks over to Pyrrha.

“We could go over and see who he’s talking to, you know?” She smiles and begins walking before Kai’ra even responds.

“W-wait! Pyrrha! Uhhhg. Fine!” She quickly follows the redhead, while still carrying Kiro around. They waved their way through the sea of people, Kai’ra grabbing Pyrrha’s hand to stay together. Eventually they’re able make it the horned boy, who was now wearing a sweater a few sizes to big and sweatpants “Hello Devon! Ho-” Kai’ra stopped talking when she noticed the person Devon was talking to. Her sleepwear alone made Kai’ra’s look like she was sleeping in an alleyway, which was saying something. The girl was a good bit shorter than her, but she seemed to give of this air of grace, which was contrasted by her annoyed face, and the scar over her left eye. Like Kai’ra she looked like she was made of porcelain, she was wearing her long white hair down, and her blue eyes stared at Kai’ra like she was just handed paperwork.

“Uggh! Another one.” The girl crossed her arms, and looked away upset.

“Excuse you.” Kai’ra said in a bit of a growl narrowing her eyes at the snowflake in front of her, noticing the symbol on her chest. “... You’re a Schnee. Right?” The girl looks back a little shocked, but seems to brace herself for something. “Yeah! And from your age i’d say. Hmm Weiss Right? The heiress?” Devon seems a bit shocked for a second then lets out a small growl, seemingly a bit more peeved at the situation. Weiss however softens a bit, and gives a smile.

“Why yes. I’m glad someone here seems to be noticing me as they should!” She seems a bit happier with herself. She looks both Kai’ra and Pyrrha up and down again, before coming to a conclusion in her head. “Wait a second you’re Kai’ra!! A-and you’re Pyrrha Nkios!!” Pyrrha gives an uncomfortable smile as soon as she is recognized, while Kai’ra is just pure shocked.

“Y-you… Know who I am?” She can’t help but question. Devon, who was mumbling to himself, looked over and chuckled seeing this vulnerable side of Kai’ra.

“Of course! You’re from one of the best families of Hunters and Huntresses in Mistral! Not to mention you’ve placed 2nd in the Mystral Region Tournament for 4 consecutive years!” Kai’ra was a little upset at Weiss’ excitement from her shortcomings, Pyrrha rubbed her back a bit to comfort her. 

Weiss gasped and suggests that the three should form a team, both Kai’ra and Pyrrha just nodded their heads not really knowing how to respond to her. Kiro spoke up about how he wanted to be on Kai’ra’s team too, to which she smiled and agreed. 

“Sorry but me and Kiro are a packaged deal.” He says grabbing Kiro from Kai’ra. “And i don’t wanna join Snowy’s team. She is far too rude.” 

“I told you already! She blew me up!!” Ruby Kai’ra sighs.

“I’m guessing it was you who Ruby was talking about. I wondered where she got enough dust to explode like that. We saw the explosion as we arrived.” Kai’ra couldn’t help but laugh a little

“Yeah cause of that incident, Weiss spent the time before the speech yelling at that Ruby girl. Even gave her a ‘Dust for Dummies’ pamphlet” This made Kai’ra laugh a little more, but then she notices something out of the corner of her eye.

“.... I’m gonna go use the bathroom. I’ll be back in a bit” Kai’ra starts passing through the crowd, the group just watches a little confused as she speeds off. It takes her awhile to find where she saw it but eventually she gets there. She escapes from the sea of people with a comical POP! noise, When she adjusts herself she notices she is eye to eye with the blonde bombshell from before, a faint blush hits Kai’ra’s cheeks as she steps back a little, the girl just smirks and steps a bit closer. “U-uh hey. I’m Kai’ra. You’re that girl Ruby met up with in the Auditorium right?” She looks a little confused then smiles, folding her hands in front of her cough chest.

“Oh hey! You must be Kai’ra!” Kai’ra looks shocked for a sec, then realizes Ruby must have spoke about her cute. “The three of us set up over here. Come on!” She turns around and walks away. Kai’ra stares for a little, then smacks her face a bit, and follows. They eventually make it to another little clearing, “Hey Ruby look who i found! I guess you can say i have a Samur-eye for this kinda stuff” a pillow promptly hits the blonde in the face and a bit of a groan.

“I’m so sorry about her...KAI’RA” The little red blur is on Kai’ra in a flash. Ruby gives Kai’ra a little hug. “I’m so glad to see you! It was awful that girl from earlier yelled at me, and I feel bad, but I'm also angry kinda.” Kai’ra just pats her head a little, Ruby accepts the head pats. “Oh yeah! This is my sister, Yang.” The blonde girl holds up a peace sign and grins. Kai’ra just looks between the two for a little, then tilts her head quizzically. Ruby notices and Confirms “Half-sisters” Kai’ra snaps her fingers and nods her head.

“Ok that makes sense. Well nice to meet you Yang. As you already know I'm Kai’ra.” Instead of speaking Yang just winks, which helps paint Kai’ra’s cheeks again. “Right. Didn’t you say something about three of you? Is Jaune here?”

“Hmm? Oh no, hold on.” Yang walks over to a weird mound next to her and Ruby’s mats, and kicks it a bit. It appears to be a jet black fuzzy blanket, which moves a little when it's kicked. It opens a little to show two glowing purple orbs that seem to look around for a bit. Then a figure pokes it’s torso out of the fuzzy blanket. Her skin was tanned and smooth skin was on display with her purple tank top. Her big purple eyes stared at the three others around her, her jet black hair is a bit of a mess, probably do to her laying down. “Hey Rissa, this is Kai’ra.” Yang gestures at Kai’ra who just gives a soft smile. Yang turns to Kai’ra. “This is Verissa. She is a friend of mine from back at Signal” 

“Nice to meetcha!” Verissa gives a big smile and holds out her hand, which Kai’ra accepts. “Yeah I may have trained at Signal but i’m not as capable as I could be” She gives an awkward chuckle as she rubs her neck. Yang gives her a slight nudge.

“No, that's just you given yourself crap again! Verissa was one of the best in our class. She is amazing at keeping people at a distance, but she is a bit clumsy, and easy to psych out, and-” Yang gets a sharp elbow to the side, and laughs. “I’m joking, I’m joking.” The two laugh at this, Kai’ra can’t help but smile at the display, but soon shifts her attention to Ruby. She is looking at a girl off on her own reading by candle light, the deep black og her hair and outfit contrasts her fair skin perfectly. Her two amber eyes scanned over the pages of her book neatly, a nice black bow rests atop her head bringing her together in a cute fashion. Kai’ra sneaks her way over to Ruby with her arms behind her back.

“Who are you peeking at?” She says staring over Ruby’s shoulder at the bowed girl. Causing the smaller girl too jump.

“Huh! Oh. Kai’ra. She is the girl who came and told off Weiss after the explosion. I didn’t really get the chance to talk to her afterwards.” Ruby shys back a little, but Kai’ra just smiles and grabs her hand. She began to walk towards the bowed girl with Ruby in hand. Ruby blushed lightly and stuttered, “K-k-kai’ra! What are y-you.”

“Shhhh~” Was all Kai’ra gave in return, and continued pulling the girl, until they made it to the lone reader. “Hello there.” Kai’ra waves, Ruby’s hand still in hers. “My name is Kai’ra, and this is Ruby! She wanted to thank you for earlier.” Eventually when her face is so red her cloak would be jealous, Ruby finally removes her hand from Kai’ra’s.

“Y-yeah! Thank you!” Ruby bows her head a little, only for the girl to wave her hand.

“There is no reason to thank me. I did what I did more for myself then anything” The girl gives a small smile.

“So what's your name?” Kai’ra chirps in again with a smile wide enough to rival the shattered moon in the sky.

“...Blake.” Ruby smiled then looked down at Blake’s book.

“What are you reading?” Blake looks shocked for a second. “What's your book about?” Ruby gives another warm smile as she awaits a response.

“Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body.” Both Kai’ra and Blake look around for a few seconds after hearing a sneeze come from somewhere. Ruby unfazed by the distraction speaks up again.

“I love books. My sister, Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!” Her smile was a bit softer now, but still just as sweet, as if she was looking back at fond times. Blake laughs a little, catching Kai’ra’a attention again.

“And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?” She asks, smiling back to Ruby.

“Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!” Blake and Kai’ra both look taken aback for a bit but both smile again.

“That's... very ambitious for a child.” Her smile turns into a frown. “Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale.” Kai’ra again shocked, gets ready to say something, only to be cut off by an unfazed Ruby.

“Well, that's why we're here! To make it better.” Kai’ra looks to her, the genuine smile on her face easily untensed he, causing her to smile as well. Blake looks at Ruby for a moment, she looks down and a faint smile rests on her face.

“I-i guess you have a point.” The three all just smile at each other for awhile. Kai’ra places her and on Ruby’s shoulder. She turns back to the Samurai a little surprised.

“I’m glad I got the chance to meet you Ruby, You have a good head on your shoulders.” Ruby blushes lightly, and returns the smile her new friend is giving her. The moment of silence between the three is nice… Until it's ruined.

“Yo! Kai’ra.” The three turn to see Devon walking towards them. “Pyrrha wanted to know if you were gonna sleep over with her… I guess us cause Kiro already fell asleep.” Kai’ra chuckles a little.

“You know? You think a faunus like you would be able to see the moment you kinda just ruined.” Both laugh at this, Ruby smiles, and Blake giggles a little as well.

“Just cause I have better vision doesn’t mean i can see the care that isn’t there.” Devon jokes back, gaining a bit more laughter from the girls. Kai’ra looks over to Ruby and Blake.

“Well ladies. While I did love the chat, It seems bed time calleth me.” She gives an exaggerated bow. Ruby looks a little upset, but just smiles and waves goodbye. Blake gives a small head nod, and both Kai’ra and Devon walk off. They hear the other two talk for a bit longer, until…

Woosh!!~

The light from Blakes candle goes out. Leaving the room dark, and mostly quiet. Everyone eventually gets settled in and rests. For tomorrow, the real challenge begins.


	3. The Good, The Bad...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Initiation is first thing this morning. How is everyone spending their precious prep time? They're teenagers, so probably something dumb...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is an alternate telling of RWBY with my fellow party members from a D&D campaign. Events that happened in the show may be changed or not depending on how the characters interact with the world, so if you're looking for something that sticks to cannon go watch the show!! This is honestly just a love letter to my D&D group and RWBY itself, so I won't take any story suggestions cause i’m basing it all off my party and how stupid we are. All rights to RWBY belong to rooster teeth of course so without further ado~

Chapter III: The Good, The Bad...

 

“Wake up, lazy butt!” A loud voice pierces through the sleep filled ears of those still sleeping. Devon blinks open his eyes, holding his head a bit to alleviate some of the pain, he looks around seeing that Kai’ra and Pyrrha were chatting just quite enough to not be heard by him. He looks down to see his younger brother is still sound asleep somehow, it does put a smile on his face to see Kiro sleep so peacefully though. “It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!” The voice from before seems to be in a sing song mood. Devon looks over at the source of the voice, a young woman with fair skin, short orange hair and turquoise eyes. She wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shaped cut out over her chest, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a short pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying an emblem on their soles. She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. There is also the turquoise bow on the back of her skirt ‘pervert’. “I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm... well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know?” She follows whoever she is talking at, out the room. Whoever they are Devon gives his sympathy.

“Huh...twenty-four hours huh? Not that long for us i guess, but still.” Devon again returns his attention to his brother, who has awaken and started to rub his eyes and yawn. “Right. We aren’t in yet.” Devon gets up and heads to the bathroom to get ready, the tired Kiro not far behind. With the boys leaving Kai’ra and Pyrrha take the moment to head to the locker room.

“I’m telling you, It’s. Fine!” Yang can be heard as they all walk past.

“You say that, but with how angry you say it i’m not sure if it is ok.” Verissa hides in her fuzzy blanket to avoid making eye contact with her blonde friend.

“It’s only not ok cause you have apologized 25 times. After I told you it’s ok!” she tries to shake Verissa out of hiding, while Ruby tries to get the saliva out of Yangs hair.

A plate is placed down on the table in front of Kiro, the small faunus quickly begins eating the pancakes before him. “Slow down little one. You will get a stomach ache if you go like this, and you wouldn’t want to not get accepted because you ate to fast do you?” Kiro stops, thinks for a second, then pouts. He continues eating but at a much slower pace, stopping again only to swallow and yell.

“WEISS CREAM!!” he stands in his chair and raises his arms towards the Heiress. She looks over and sighs making a face that says she wants to be mad but can’t, and walks over to the siblings. She keeps her calm until she sees the smirk on Devons face.

“Weiiiisss Creeeaaamm~” he chuckless at her rather loudly.

“SHUT IT!!” Weiss yells, but quickly sits down and hides her flushed face, all in thanks to all the breakfast goers currently staring at the yelling Heiress. “.......” Devon goes to say something else but she is quick to silence him with a slice of bacon to the face, only for him to catch it in his mouth and enjoy it. “From what I gathered teams are limited to four people. So with me, Kai’ra, and Pyrrha we just need one more to make an unstoppable team.” She acts a little triumphant at this fact. Kiro goes to raise his hand, but Devon lowered it.

“Ok so why are you telling us?” He says a little dismissively as he stares at the obsidian haired girl sitting next to Weiss. She grabs a piece of bacon with her bare hands and rips into it with her sharpened teeth. “Zyreia” Devon whispers so faintly even he can barely hear it. The obsidian haired girl looks to him with her red eyes shift over to him, showing off her slitted pupils. They stare each other down for a minute, Zyreia giving off a mischievous grin. “Go a-” he his cut off by her throwing another piece of bacon at him, and poofing away. Only then did he realize that Weiss was talking, and only because she stopped.

“Did ...did you just steal another piece of bacon? You dunce!” She pouts at him a little, which just makes him chuckle.

“Sorry Weiss cream. You can have some of my eggs if you want?” He pushes his plate to her. She blushes faintly, and crosses her arms.

“It’s not about the food, you dunce. And stop calling me Weiss cream!”

“Hey Snow angel. I uhh couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you.” Weiss just gives a disgusted ugh, and scoots away from him. “Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?” Devon, who is now strumming on his guitar, speaks up.

“Sorry dude, Weiss cream is already taken.” 

“What?!” both asked, looking at the silver haired boy.

“Mhm.” Devon strums a few cords and a weird grey colour envelopes Jaune and he begins floating away. “Welp. Lets go little one, we need to get ready before initiation.” He grabs his guitar by the neck, and throws it on to his shoulder. Kiro follows after still eating his pancakes. Weiss’ blushing face looks at Devon, then to Jaune, back to Devon, Jaune, And Devon again before running to him.

“Hold on, hold on, hold on. What was that?!” She follows closely, Kiro looks between them, shrugs, and eats the last pancake before throwing the plate...somewhere. 

“Well you may be annoying, but he was bothering you, and I know that I like to be left alone so I sa-” She walks in front of him and crosses her arms, turning her head to hide her reddened face.

“N-no, you dunce! The music playing into the flying creep! Is that your semblance? Gravity manipulation?” Devon tilts his head and raises an eyebrow.

“What? No thats dumb… well kinda cool, but no. I just have a cool guitar. That's my power! My beautiful Melodic Flame is all I need. No dumb semblance can even compare” He says a bit more cheery. Weiss looks at him, then seems to have come to a conclusion.

“Alright you’re my fourth welcome to team Weiss.” She gives a little courtesy, and begins to walk away. Devon looks confused for a second, but straightens up.

“No.” She turns around astonished, but before she can even say anything, Devon walks past her with Kiro at his side. Weiss stares shocked for a little, but clinches her fist and follows him.

Kai’ra tightens the sash on her kimono, and puts her hair up in its normal style. She is in the locker room watching a weird exchange between a ginger, and a guy with long plack hair with a pink stripe in it. “I’m telling you Pyrrha, we don’t get to pick teams. My mistress told me yesterday after her talk with Ozpin. The team is chosen by some weird process based on how pairs do, and pairs are decided based on the first person you make eye contact with when it starts...I think.” She turns, now noticing the Mystral Champion is far closer than she was before.

“Then we just gotta make eye contact until we are partners!” She points her green eyes straight at Kai’ra’s blue ones, causing the young ronin to blush a deep crimson. Her mouth shapes into an awkward grimace, and she begins to do a weird dance to make a bit of space between them.

“Look! Girl! I love you. And having you as a partner would be awesome. But no need to force it, ok? No matter what we’ll still be besties! Plus... I… Need to branch out.” Kai’ra gives a sad smile, to which Pyrrha just gives a disappointed look.

“Oh… right… of course! You’re right.” She rubs her shoulder awkwardly and smiles.

“NO NO! No sad Redhead! I’m just saying, we’re new to Vale! We only have each other, but we know for a fact we have each other! So if we didn’t get the same team, oh well, Just means we have each other, and new friends!... And if we aren’t on the same team we’re less likely to have another ‘Pantry incident’.” Pyrrha gives a soft smile.

“Yeah… you did stab me good!” Kai’ra blushes again.

“DON’T SAY IT LIKE THAT!!” Kai’ra covers her mouth, and the two stare at each other. Pyrrha gives an innocent head tilt, which makes Kai’ra start to laugh. Not really understanding what really just happened she starts to laugh as well. The two don’t notice the trio walking up to them.

“Hellooooooooo~” Kai’ra jumps back, Pyrrha having to stop her from using her Weapons. The booming voice seems to have come from Yang, who just smirks and brushes her hair off her shoulder. “Calm down there jumpy. It’s just us.” Ruby pushes her sister out of the way.

“I’m sorry Kai’ra, we just wanted to say good morning. Yang is just… Yang.” Yang gets up and brushes herself off, before putting her hand on her hip and giving a toothy grin.

“What she means is, with me around things can ge-” Ruby tries to stop her to no avail.”Heated…. Eh? Eh?” she waits for a response like she expects people to laugh… or groan? Probably both… definitely both. Sadly for her, Kai’ra wasn’t even giving her the time of day. She was to busy staring at a familiar figure. Only Pyrrha, and Ruby seem to notice her tighten her fist, just before walking off.

“Kai’ra?” Pyrrha called out to no avail. Her and Ruby follow quickly, who are then followed by Yang, who is shrugging to Verrissa. The five of them walk for what feels like forever, not saying anything to each other then a few ‘hey Kai’ra’ and ‘yo you ok?’ But she just continues on till she reaches her goal. Before them is a boy sitting on a bench putting on his boots.

“Vortix!” She raises her voice at the punkish boy.

“Hey. How ya doin.” he says rather deadpan, not even looking in her direction. He finishes his boots, and reaches into his locker for stuff.

“What are you doing here?!” She puts her hands on her hips, stepping a bit closer to get his attention. 

“Grabbing my stuff. Then going outside. Obviously.” he grabs his weapon, and sheaths it on his back. Then gets up, and walks past her. She gets ready to follow, but he turns his head to the left to look at her through the corner of his eye. “Better get it out now. Before ‘Milady’ shows up.” Her eyes go wide, but he just walks off rubbing the back of his head as he does. Her fist clinches, but soon jitters a bit. She grabs it with her other hand discreetly, and is able to hide it from all but one of the others. She feels a hand on her shoulder, and turns to the source.

“Who… was that?” Pyrrha looks on with worry, Kai’ra just looks down a little in shame, but returns to a smile.

“No one to worry about.” She begins walking. “Come on. We can’t be late.” Pyrrha follows her, leaving the trio alone.

“That... was… something.” Verrissa looks on confused, Yang and Ruby just nod in agreement. The three finish up their preparations, and get ready to head out. When she reaches the door Ruby stops, having noticed an odd sight.

“Hey Yang… save me a spot, ok?” Her sister turned to her, and nodded in agreement shortly after. She starts heading towards the strange scene, when she gets to it she gives of a slight gasp. In front of her is a small boy with long silver hair, little horns on his head, a scaled tail, darkened tan skin, and slitted pink eyes. His blue coat looks like a dress on him, and his scarf covers a bit of his face, but the thing that made Ruby gasp is the cool bayoneted crossbo-...no no that's a Boltcaster! Woooh ok, it may not be her kinda weapon, but jeeez if it wasn’t pretty. “Hello there! I’m sorry to like, just appear. But I saw your weapon and I just reeeeallly love weapons, and I wanted to see yours… if that's ok? Is it ok? I just… OH! I’m Ruby by the way! Ruby Rose!” She smiled and held out her hand. The boy, Kiro, looked to her a little surprised. He looks around noticing Devon isn’t around, once he has verified that he looks over to Ruby, and smiles under his scarf.

“I’m Kiro Azuress! And yeah you can hold Starlight Bolt.” Ruby squeals lightly.

“That’s such a cute name for such a pretty baby!” She grabs Starlight Bolt and begins examining it. She eyes each and every mechanism, spots all the buttons, and observes most of the bits. “Wooooooow this is sooo coool!” Kiro hears this and stands proud.

“That’s not even the coolest yet!” He moves his arm a bit, and a star-tipped bolt comes out of his sleeve into his hand. “I can only shoot 1 at a time, but because of the tweaks of the boltcaster from a classic crossbow. It’s strong, and precise. Not to mention, each bolt is coated in a special dust. My brother said its so it can have the effect of the dust, without having to keep buying, and wasting dust. But it also means I only have a few bolts, and i need to remember to grab them before I leave.” Ruby goes starry eyed for a second .

“Woooow. I would be honored to help you figure out an easier way to deal with the bolts if you want!” She thinks for a bit the pulls out her Scythe. “See this bad baby is Crescent Rose. She is-”

“That’s a Scythe!” He gasps “AAAAnd it looks to also be a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!” Ruby goes wide eyed with her mouth agape.

“Y-y-you got all that just by looking at it!!!” She gets excited and bounces around him.

“Yeah! Of course! I’ve seen lots and lots of weapons while traveling with my big brother. Never seen anything as well put together as Crescent Rose, did you make her yourself?” He moves his scarf a bit to give her a smile.

“You Betcha! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?” Kiro gets ready to answer her, but stops. He thinks a little,and says.

“I don’t really remember… maybe?” They give each other confused looks.

“Oh… well… that’s cool. OH! We should go. Shouldn’t leave everyone waiting.” The two of them grab their weapons back, and head out to the cliffs. Ruby spots her sister and Verissa, “Welp. It was great meeting you Kiro, but i’mma head over to my sister. See ya later!” She gives him a smile, and a wave, which he returns in full. They both walk away, Kiro spotting a little pedestal to stand on, and began to wait. 

Devon, who looked around awhile for his brother, finally made it to the cliff were everyone else had gathered. He smiles when he spots Kiro, but his smile shifts when he sees that his brother is standing with Kai’ra, Pyrrha, and Weiss, with no space for him. He breathed in calmly, then breathed out. He looked around and found a spot between a boy wearing green, and a muscle bound armoured dude with orange hair. He took his place, and waited.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug, then spoke. “For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.” The blonde woman next to him holding a scroll, named Glynda Goodwitch, stepped forward.

“Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today.” A few whispers, murmurs, and chatter went about. Devon went wide eyed, and was about to speak up until he heard.

“What? Ohhh…” This small distraction was enough to give Ozpin time to speak up again.

“These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well.” a groan from Devons right unsettles him a bit, it makes sense he isn’t the only one feeling this way, but still. “That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.”

“Whaaaat?!” Both Devon and Ruby look defeated, but Devon thinks for a minute, and smirks. “Fine then, just gotta make sure i get to Kiro first” He whispers to himself, and looks over towards his sibling.

“See? I told you-!” Devon is again mildly distracted, this time by the ginger girl from this morning. He looks back to Ozpin as he speaks.

“After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die.” A nervous chuckle breaks Ozpin’s dramatic silence, but he continues anyway. “You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?” 

“Yeah, um, sir?” Devon recognizes the voice as the boy from breakfast.

“Good! Now, take your positions.” Wow. Did he just ignore a worried student, cool. Everyone starts getting prepared, getting into stances, readying to get launched.

“Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question.” He misses the tile under Weiss rising up into a springboard, rocketing into the air and over the forest, as the platforms activate down the line “So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?”

“No. You will be falling.” He says little to no emotion, as Kai’ra, and Kiro are sent flying.

Missing more students being thrown, Jaune speaks up again. “Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?”

“No. You will be using your own ‘landing strategy.’” The ginger, and the boy in green are launched.

“Uh-huh... Yeah.” Devon is launched, giving a wild smirk as his cape flows in the wind. “Here I come little one.” From under his cape Devon stretches out a pair of scaly wings. He flaps his wings a few times to steady himself, and look around for Kiro… Until.

“LOOK OUT!!” As she is launched Verissa collides into Devon, sending them both hurtling down into the Emerald forest. 

Yang winces at the sight, but before getting launched she turns to her younger sister winks, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby joins her.

“So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!...” The blonde boy is launched mid-statement. 

“This batch of first years are already shaping up to be quite Interesting.” Ozpin puts his mug to his mouth.

SLUUURP!!~~

Glynda adjusts her glasses. “There is still that one thing we need to discuss, sir.”


	4. ... And The Grimm!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Students enter the Emerald Forest. Get through this, and they will officially be students at Beacon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is an alternate telling of RWBY with my fellow party members from a D&D campaign. Events that happened in the show may be changed or not depending on how the characters interact with the world, so if you're looking for something that sticks to cannon go watch the show!! This is honestly just a love letter to my D&D group and RWBY itself, so I won't take any story suggestions cause i’m basing it all off my party and how stupid we are. All rights to RWBY belong to rooster teeth of course so without further ado~

Chapter IV: … And The Grimm!

 

A small leaf falls from its tree, flowing in the wind like a ship in the sea. It lands in the open hand of a girl standing only a little over five feet, her long jet black hair blew in the wind making it seem like the purple streaks in it were swirling in some kind of dance. She wore a simple white shirt under a black vest and tailcoat. Her legs covered by black shorts, purple stockings, and black combat boots. Draped over her shoulders was what appeared to be a jet black cloak, it looked really fuzzy. She sighs, and begins walking forward. The sky was so clear, and pretty today. The kind of pretty that makes you just wanna lay down, and let the air flow through you. She looks around taking in the forest around her. She stretches, having noticed a presence behind her she turns with a smile. When she finally faces the presence her face contorts, from the once joyful face was now one of pure terror. Before her was a whole different scenery. Instead of the sea of trees she was once in, burning buildings, and death all around her. People she once thought were her enemy laid next to people she once saw as her friends. The feeling of dread at realizing that her whole life was for this, caused this. This wasn’t good. Nothing about this was even ok. ‘Who am I really?’ as this thought left her mind, she realized she wasn’t alone. She slowly began to look up, the silhouette of someone walked towards her, her eyes widened. The face of a Grimm… no… The face of a ’Monster’. 

“AAH!!” She jumps awake, taking in her surroundings. The trees of the Emerald forest met her gaze with grace. She sighs “Oh thank goodness!” She relaxes, calming her breathing down a few paces. 

“Hey… I’m glad you’ve calmed yourself, and all. But can you kindly remove yourself from my body.” She looks down at the source of the voice. She locks eyes with a boy with dark tan skin, and mitch matched eyes, one blue, the other green. His silver hair covered a good bit of his face do to the way he landed… “Landed?’ She thinks back, remembering the events that took place prior.

“OH!” She hops off him and dusts herself off, before wrapping herself in the jet black fuzzy cloak. “I’m really sorry about that… must of past out after I crashed into you… also sorry about that.” She thinks for a minute, back to what Ozpin said “The first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.” She looked back at the boy, ‘Well… He’s no Yang, but I can’t complain i guess. He can’t be any worse than me!’ She smiles at him, and holds out her hand. “The names Verissa! It looks like we’re gonna be partners from now on!” He looks at her hand for a few seconds, before realizing what had just happened.

“Of course with my luck! The plan failed before it could start! AAGH!!” He seems to have an argument with himself for a good minute or two. Verissa just looked on in confusion, and a bit of fear. Once he seemed like he was done, he looked back over to her and sighed. “Sorry about that. Names Devon. Come on we need to go. All that negativity will have attracted some grimm.” He walks past her, and from behind his whimsical cape, sprout wings covered in scales. “Come on.” He begins to flap them enough to leave the ground. 

“Umm… am i supposed to… follow” She looked at him in a way that made her look awkward. He looked back at her like she was acting dumb.

“Yeah. We have wings. We should use them.” He stated matter of factly. She looks on a little confused. “What? You don’t even really hide them. Falling for that would be like. Idk. Falling for someone hiding cat ears with a bow, or something like that. Besides you were laying on me for like 5 minutes. Of course I felt were they connected” He softened his expression, “Now come on. I gotta keep an eye on my little brother.” Verissa just sighs, and spreads her wings.

“Right. I guess being partners had hafta tell you at some point anyway.” Devon gives her a smile, and nods. The two take off, flying through, and over the Emerald forest.

A few minutes prior, as Devon, and Verissa go crash landing into the forest below. The other first years are all finding their own ways down. Some using their blades to slide down trees, others using their guns to push forward, some even using the momentum paired with a shield or large weapon to crash through a few trees. Kai’ra curled up while in the air, and turned her body into water, raining down onto the ground below. Vortix charged his weapon with lightning, and shot it down at the ground, propelling himself forward, while also causing damage to the ground below. Kiro gets as close to the ground as he can before, his body fades away. He reappears on the ground a few feet away, Swaying a little, before falling onto the ground do to dizziness. 

Kai’ra solidifies herself when she is back on the ground. She smiles up at the sky for a bit, raises from the ground. As she wipes herself free of dirt she looks around at her surroundings. She is shocked when she sees a bit of a crater ahead of her. Curiosity overtakes her as she continues forward, Looking into the crater she sees what can only be described as a mountain. A man of pure tanned muscle with long waist length brown hair Baggy black training pants, and a grey monks vest held around his waist by white rope. He wore a spiked armband around his left wrist, and he had huge horns that stood out of his skull like a bull’s. He was knelt in the crater in a superhero like pose.

“You know, that's really hard on your knees, totally impractical.” she chuckles to herself, while the big bull man just rises from his spot and looks to her. Her crystal blue eyes lock with his earthy brown ones. “...” Kai’ra smiles. “Welp looks like we’re partners!” She gives a chuckle, but the bull man just cracks his neck.

“Right then… let's go.” His deep voice resonates as he begins to walk away. This causes her to give a faint blush, and a grin.

“Oooho kay!” She hurries to his side as they continue on.

Vortix, having finally landed looks around, he walks up to a tree that blocked him from a clearing. Looking out into the clearing he sees the blonde who was with Kai’ra in the locker room.

“... She could be useful...but ultimately annoying.” He turns away from her, only to lock eyes with a tanned male sitting against a tree kinda lazily.

“Oh… Hey… Sup?” He had reddish brown hair that was done up into a ponytail, with an undershave. He wore a black leather jacket over a green T-shirt with a celtic knot on it, his combat boots went up to his knees, and he wore a simple green plaid patterned kilt. “Oh.. I guess we’re partners?... Cool.” Vortix sighs, and facepalms a bit.

“Welp… at least you won’t be boring.” Vortix reached his hand out for the guy to take.

Kiro had been wandering around for what felt like forever, he hadn’t run into his brother, anybody who could be his partner, not even Grimm he could fight!! He was getting bored just walking, and waiting for stuff to happen. Luckily, the sound of a gunshot can be heard just up ahead.

“Finally!” Kiro Phases appearing a bit closer to the sound, holding his dizzying head. He looks upon a man surrounded by fading Grimm. His skin was a sickly greyish pale, his hair was short and black. He wore black steel-toed boots over white jeans, and a simple black T-shirt. What was really standing out was his sleek black leather duster, it had a strange emblem on the back, but the big part was the emblem and the trim of the duster were glowing a faint orange colour. He wore a straw hat that had a similar orange glowing stripe on it as well. He is wielding a staff one end of which seems to be a shotgun the other end a lantern. He quickly turns around, and aims the gun part towards the tree Kiro was at.

“I know you’re not a Grimm, so reveal yourself or I will shoot.” Not wanting to be rude Kiro quickly comes out of hiding, and waves. The man looks very taken aback. “... You’re a child?”

“Well, yeah? We all are? But I am only 14, so I guess I get what you mean.” The man thinks for a second, his faded greyish red eyes look on in thought. 

“Hmm you must be a child prodigy then, and a faunus at that. You being my partner would be beneficial to my research… Ok then.” He lets his eyes meet with Kiro’s. “... The names Revani.” He places his staff against the ground, and leans against it, holding his hand out for Kiro to shake. Kiro’s eyes sparkle with excitement as he takes Revani’s hand and shakes it aggressively.

“Yay!! This is exciting!! Ohohoh. My name is Kiro!!” The small dragonling excitedly wags his tail.

“Right nice to meet you. Ok we need to get a move on, but keep on guard! I’m kind of a Grimm magnet.” He grabs hold of his staff again, and begins walking. Kiro runs a bit faster than him, taking the lead by a few paces. They walked for a few minutes sharing few bits of banter between one another. The chatting is almost completely stopped by Kiro perking up.

“They’re heeeeeereee” Kiro Phases up into a tree, leaning against it to steady himself, then he pulls out Starlight Bolt, and loads it.

“Hmm. A teleportation Semblance, Interesting.” Revani stands there thinking for a bit, while he thinks a faint growling sound is heard. A Beowolf jumps out of the bushes at Revani, without breaking his thinking pose he twirls his staff in his hand, and slams it into the stomach of the pouncing Griim. The staff fires off putting a huge hole in the Beowolf, the force of the blast swings his arm forward, slamming his staff into another Beowolf who had just lunged out the other bush. It gets thrown into a tree, making a bit of a snapping noise. It tried to get back up, but Revani’s staff is smashed against its head. Both the Grimm disperse, Revani snaps his fingers with a smile on his face. “Ok. I think we can continue now.” As he finishes his statement five more Beowolves jump out at him, three of which were in a perfect row,

“GOTCHA!!!” Kiro phases mid air lining up the shot, and letting loose a bolt straight through the heads of the Beo-trio. He phases yet again landing on top of one, and jamming the bayanet of Starlight Bolt into its chest, slamming it into the ground. Revani blocks the claw attack of the final one, pushing it back, Kiro phases in between them, and stabs the staggered Grimm. The Grimm become dust like the rest, leaving Kiro to grab his bolt back, “Stellar!!” he cheers a bit to himself mostly. Revani gave him a little round of applause, before the two continued forward.

“GRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAGGHH!!” The boy roared as he got into a grapple fight with an Ursa. “COME ON ZAPPY PANTS! CAN’T HOLD IT FOREVER!” He shouts back at Vortix, who had just crushed a vial of lightning dust in his hand.

“Yeah, yeah. Keep your kilt on.” His arm starts jittering with lightning, and he holds it out towards the Ursa. “Alright get outta there.” The guy pulls back a bit, before pushing his arms forward, and up causing the Ursa to be pushed upwards and staggered. Once he moves away from it, Vortix releases the charged up lightning as a bolt of electricity straight at the Ursa. When the release of energy is finished the Ursa falls to the ground, missing half of its body, and the other half is soon to follow as it turns to dust. The two give each other a lazy high five, to which the guy pulls his hand away, getting a shock from the left over static. “Whoops… my bad Guladak.”

“Naw your chill… that was cool.” The newly revealed Guladak rubs his arms a little. “Jeez i was getting rusty. That was a simple bear enhancement, and yet my arms feel like they were burned.” The two took a few seconds to rest up, and let their aura recharge a bit. The sound of growling rouses them from their little rest. “You got this.” Guladak gives a smile, and a thumbs up. Vortix sighs and unsheathed his two-pronged sword. Waiting only five seconds, before the Beowolf jumped out. One slash was enough to behead it, turning it to dust, and sheathing his sword. The two share a nod, and continue on until they reached what seemed to be an exit.

“Jeez! That was a lot of Grimm…” Kiro is panting heavily, exhausted from wave after wave of Beowolves, and Ursa. Revani looks over at him with a smile.

“Alright. Come here.” He ushers for Kiro to come closer, which he does with a tired sigh. Revani places his hand on Kiro’s head, which causes the boy a little bit of confusion until… 

“Wooooh. I feel great!! It was like I just ate pancakes, but without the syrup!” His tail wags in excitement, while the older boy just chuckles.

“Never heard it explained like that. But sure… Come on i think we have just a little more to go-” He was suddenly cut off by the sound of a Large bird screeching. “... That's odd.”

“What's odd?” Kiro looks at him a bit worried.

“Sounded like a Nevermore… but i’ve never heard one with such bass before… Come on, we must research this!” Revani grabs his staff and the two run after the sound. They run out into a clearing where there appears to be a strange temple. “Hmm no sign of that Grimm… but that must be where the Relics are. Come on Kiro!” The two run towards the temple as fast as they can.

“Aww sweet. I think that's where those relic things are… Almost done at last!” Guladak and Vortix run out of the forest towards the temple. Vortix notices the blonde girl and some chick in black already there, and two others running towards it as well. 

“And looks like we aren’t the last ones to make it.” They all four get there about the same time. When she notices him Yang gives Vortix a Peeved look, which he gives a smirk, and a two finger salute back. “All right grab one and lets get out of here.” Guladak Grabs a White Bishop, and smirks.

“Heck yeah! Tiny whistle!” The two high five again, while the others look for their piece. 

Kiro looks at all the pieces, seemingly not liking his choices, until he spots one. “Oooooo! This one!” He grabs it, and dances a little.

“Ah the Pawn. Most underestimate it as just a disposable unit, but if taken care of, and guided well. They have the potential to become anything. A wise choice.” Revani nods sagely, but Kiro just shakes his head.

“No it just reminds me of my horns, cause this one time I fell in a berry bush and got berries stuck on them!” Revani almost falls over from the simplicity of that answer, but composes himself.

“Ah yes. I almost forgotten. You are a bit younger than I am.” Kiro gives a small chuckle.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!” A loud scream can be heard coming from the forest. The source makes itself known as verissa comes running towards the temple, Devon not to far behind her. “ THERE IS A LOT OF THEM!!!” Only a short distance away from them was a horde of Beowolves in hot pursuit.

“Maybe if someone didn’t make us land, we’d be fine!!!” Devon skidded to a stop and pulled out his Melodic Flame, and started playing it. Once he hits the final cord he draws it out, Blake, Verrissa, and Kiro wince a little, but the Grimm began to float similar to how Jaune did at breakfast. 

“I said I'm sorry!!” Verissa pulls out two star shaped chakrum, pressing a button on each causes them to glow a green colour. She looked dead at the Grimm in the middle, as she did her eyes turned a deep red colour. She threw both her weapons at it, easily slicing it to bits. She moved her eyes to the next one in line, and the chakrum followed through. Doing this over and over until all the Beowolves were dust. She caught her weapons with ease, looking over to Devon. As the Grimm dispersed, he let go of the cord, as he did it snapped.

“Well … no more Anti-Gravity Sonata’s today.” The two look at each other with a smile. Verissa was going to say something until she was pounced on by a blonde blur.

“THAT WAS EPIC RISSA!!” Yang let’s go and gives Devon a light punch on the arm, which didn’t feel light at all to him, as he holds the spot in pain. “Looks like you got a pretty cool partner.”

“Right!” She looks over to the temple, then looks to Devon. “Hey this is more than likely the place! Considering it seems to be where everyone is.” Devon just nods, and runs to it. He spots Kiro, he gets ready to run to him until he spots a White Pawn. Without really thinking Devon grabs it.

“Ah the Pawn. Most underestimate it as just a disposa-”

“Naw it just reminds me of the time Kiro fell in a berry bush.” Revani looks disheartened for a second, and notices Kiro is sticking his tongue out at him. Devon takes this chance to look over Kiro making sure he is ok. “Your not hurt anywhere little one? I still have some bandages left if you need them.”

“No i’m ok!! Revani healed me up good as new!!” Kiro gestures to his new partner, who looks back with a smile,

“Oh? Is that so? Then I owe you my thanks.” Devon bows lightly to Revani.

“No it's not really thanks worthy. He is my partner. I can’t just leave him to hurt if i can do something about it.” Revani sighs a little, and leans against his staff. “Revani.”

“Devon.”

“Verissa!”

“Yang!”

"Heads uuuuuuuup!" A voice yells from above, as a black and red blur rockets towards the group. 

“Ruby?!” Yang calls out befo-

CRAASSHH~~

The sound of something crashing, followed by the loud screech heard before resonate through the area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna start trying to upload on a weekly bases. So i'll try and post ever Wednesday starting now!


	5. Where The Pieces Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost everyone has grabbed their pieces, but the real challenge has yet to begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is an alternate telling of RWBY with my fellow party members from a D&D campaign. Events that happened in the show may be changed or not depending on how the characters interact with the world, so if you're looking for something that sticks to cannon go watch the show!! This is honestly just a love letter to my D&D group and RWBY itself, so I won't take any story suggestions cause i’m basing it all off my party and how stupid we are. All rights to RWBY belong to rooster teeth of course so without further ado~

Chapter V: Where The Pieces Lie. 

 

“Owowowowowowowow, OW!” Ruby gets up and recovers from her crash landing. “I really appreciate that none of you rushed to try and catch me, or even came to make sure i’m ok. I’m fine by the way.” She starts shaking all the dirt off of her. Everyone just stared at her, still shocked as to her skybound entrance. Devon strums his guitar lightly, making Ruby’s Aura glow its red colour. She feels the pain from her fall dissipate after a few seconds. “Oh… huh. Ok, nevermind i feel great!” Devon shoots her a few finger guns, but is then interrupted by several crashing noises coming from the forest ahead of them. An Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider.

“YEEEE-HAAAAW!” She rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened “Awwww... It's broken.” She dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass as the boy with the pink streak in his hair comes up behind her.

“Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again.” He pants, and then leans on the Ursa. He looks up again and notices by the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be that Nora has run off again, and looks around frantically.

“Oooohh…” She grabs a Rook and begins dancing with it. “I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!”

“Nora!” The boy yelled to his over energetic partner. She stops dancing with the rook on her head, then salutes, dropping the relic into her hand.

“Coming, Ren!” She skips back to Ren.

“Huh…” Was all a few of them could say to the spectacle that was the last thirty or so seconds. The confusion and shock don’t have nearly enough time to set in, before the sound of singing could be heard from the forest. They all look around trying to pinpoint the exact location until.

“A HUNTING WE WILL GOOOOOOOO!!” Two trees are slashed in half revealing a large man with bull horns charging towards the ruins. Kai’ra stood atop the bullmans shoulders wielding a blade that was taller then herself, swinging it at anything in their way. Pyrrha was also on his shoulders, but she was sitting down holding Kai’ra’s legs so she didn’t fall. On closer inspection it seems that the bull man is also carrying Jaune under his right arm, the blonde boy looks like he could vomit any second. Only a few paces behind them was a horde of Ursa, Beowolves, King taijitu, and a Death stalker. “LET THE HUNT… BEGIN!!!” As Kai’ra yells this, the bullman raises the arm with Jaune in it, holding the blonde like a javelin. Kai’ra put her thumb out, as if to size up the distance of something then yelled, “FIIIIIRRREEE!!!” The bullman launches Jaune, sending him flying like a missile, everyone watches on in a mix of many different emotions. “EQUIP JAUNE, EQUIP!!” She yells to the boy, he hesitates for a second, but grabs his sword. As he unsheathes it the blade seems to cut against something. When he opens his eyes, he notices a bunch of black feathers. The large black bird screeches in pain, and drops it’s snowy cargo. “FIRE THE BACKUP!!” Yet again the bullman holds up an arm, this time Pyrrha hops on to it, holding herself out like a spear. When Pyrrha gets launched, she gets propelled towards the falling Jaune. She is able to grab him, and land safely on the ground. “DEVON!!” He looks to her, trying to act unfazed by… all of this.

“Uh… Yeah?”

“HOLD OUT YOUR ARMS!!!” He raised an eyebrow at her request, but did so anyway.

“L-like this?” As if on Cue, the Icey Heiress fell into his arms. The two locked eyes for a bit, before Devon smirked a little at her. “Nice of you to drop in Weiss Cream.” Yang can be heard snickering at the bad joke, but it only seemed to make Weiss upset. 

“Put me down!” She crossed her arms, and pouted. Devon just shrugged and obliged… by dropping her onto the ground, and placing his hands in his pockets. “Ow.. That hurt you idiot!”

“You asked me to do it.” He smirked again. She was gonna say something, but the arrival of the bullman, and the samurai halted her. Kai’ra jumps down, reverting the huge blade back into her two katana, and sheathes. While she wields them her, and the bullman bump fists.

“Hello everyone!” She turns back towards the grimm, lowering her stance. “Goreruk, be a dear and grab us a relic. Then let’s finish this hunt.” Goreruk smiles, and starts cracking his neck as he walks towards one of the chess pieces, grabbing the other white bishop. Pyrrha and Jaune run up to Kai’ra’s side, Jaune grabbing the other Rook as he passes it. Kai’ra looks over to her friend with a smile. “The Death stalker, and the Giant Nevermore are the biggest threats on their own. AAAnnd~ since the Death Stalker is your mess, It’s yours.”

“Right!” She gets ready to go, only for Kai’ra to stop her.

Kai’ra Walks forward, and sheaths her katana. “Vortix come here please.” He looks over to her with a questioning look, but his question is answered before it’s asked. “I want you to do your zappy thing.”

“While I do enjoy shooting things with lightning. I’m low on my reserves, so I couldn't even if i wanted to.” This makes Kai’ra smirk.

“Oh Goreruk, could you please do the thing.” Goreruk looks confused for a few seconds, before putting it together.

“Understood.” He flexes a little, then roars mightily. Soon storm clouds started appearing above him, they grew darker, and darker until a bolt of lightning struck Vortix straight in the chest. He just stands there unfazed for a bit.

“Ha … HAHA OK!” He runs in front of the group, and spreads his arms out wide. “Hit me with all ya got big guy!” Goreruk did so sending bolt after bolt into Vortix’s back. Soon his veins started to glow a bright white under his pale skin, and his eyes shone an even more vibrant, almost neon blue, than before. He begins running out towards the horde yelling, “DISCHARGE!” He runs into the army of grimm, sending out bolt after bolt of the stored lightning. Almost immediately Beowolves begin turning to dust, Ursa evaporate, and King Taijitu hiss… just hiss mostly. Sadly the Death stalker seemed unfazed, as it reared back its claw, and punched Vortix full force, sending him flying back to everyone else. Goreruk is able to catch him, placing him on the ground. Vortix’s aura shone a silvery colour, he just raised his arm, and gave a thumbs up as he panted. Devon again strums his guitar, Vortix’s aura seems to be getting better, but still not enough to pick him up after a rush like that. Devon steps up to Kai’ra, and holds his guitar at the ready.

“I can use my Melodic flame to hasten Verissa, allowing her to mow through a good chunk of them, but we’ll need someone to defend us while we do that.” 

“I think we can handle that.” Revani walks up placing his staff a few inches ahead of him, Kiro just to his side wielding his Starlight bolt. Devon looks to Kiro with a worried expression, but he just nods confidently back to his older brother.

“We got this Devon!” Devon closes his eyes, and smiles, washing away any worry he once had.

“Alright Litt-... Alright Kiro. Let’s do this.” Devon smiles warmly to the small faunus, who just replies with a wide toothy grin.

“Enough of the cute stuff! They’re here!” Kai’ra looks over to where Vortix is, seeing the strange guy wearing a kilt poking him with a bishop. “Hey! Your his partner right? He’ll be fine here. Help us out here, and we can get him to the Infirmary asap.” Guladak looks up at he, and nods his head.

“Names Guladak, by the way.” He walks up to the rest in a bit of a lazy way. 

“Good! Guladak,” she turns to her partner, “Goreruk. We’re gonna run full assault.” The two nod in agreeance, Goreruk smiles wildly as he gets into a charging stance, and Guladak gets on all fours, his arms and legs seemingly growing in size a bit. Kai’ra sheathes her blades, placing one hand on one of the hilts as she lowers her stance again. The three stood there facing the horde, Kai’ra spoke up one last time, “Pyrrha, Ruby, you too take the others, and focus on the two big boys. Thanks to Vortix, the seven of us will be more than enough for this horde!” The two nod at her, as soon as they do Kai’ra takes off, Goreruk, and Guladak follow.

They rush forward, Goreruk easily able to take the lead rushing forward at top speed, Kai’ra slows her pace a little just to get behind him as he charged. Goreruk and an Ursa meet head on, his horns piercing the shadowy creature through the face. Kai’ra taking that moment to run up Goreruk’s back, jumping off the head of the grimm just before it dissipates. She unsheathed her katanas mid air, making her move in a spiral like movement, spinning like a top straight through a King Taijitu that lunged at her, and landing blades first into a Beowolf. Guladak locks arms with another Ursa, the wrestle of power doesn’t last long as he flips the Ursa onto its back, climbing up onto it, and then beating it down viciously. Another Ursa is about to sneak up on him, but two star shaped chakrum come flying at high speeds, ripping the Ursa into bits before it becomes dust.

“Got him! Onto the next Verissa!” Devon cheered his partner on as he continued his guitar solo to hasten her. Revani and Kiro were busy with a few of the grimm that made it through, leaving none of them to notice the slithering mass of black, and white inching closer and closer.

The trio continued their onslaught against the grimm, witling their numbers down greatly. Both the Death stalker, and Nevermore took the bait and went after Ruby, and the others. Though Verissa’s ranged support has kept the trio unscathed, the combat is starting to wear on the three. Goreruk reaches back with his mighty axe, the tip of which rested against the head of an Ursa trying to rise. He grips a mechanism on the hilt, which launched a cannon ball out of the end of the weapon. The forces from the cannon forced the Axe forward cutting another Uras in half, leaving Goreruk in a painting mess as the two grimm vanish around him. He goes to get up only to be caught off guard by a large paw slammed into him, sending him flying. Guladak is sent toppling as well, as a much larger roar is heard. Kai’ra turns towards the sound, her eyes grow wide when she sees a much larger, much more armoured version of the Ursa. In a mild panic she resheathed her katana again, the two sheathes seem to connect, and rebuild for a second, becoming the large odachi from before. She slashes the now larger blade at the beast, it’s arms collide with the blade, as the two fight for the upper hand in this fight. Kai’ra waits for Verissa to aid again, but the aid never comes. She struggles for supremacy, pushing more and more, she even shot round after round into the beasts stomach, but it seemed unfazed. She found a good even footing, holding of the large grimm, untill…

“Aaaaaghgh.” She clenched her teeth as she felt her shoulders spasm, this stumble was more than enough for the Ursa Major to force her to the ground. It raised its other paw up, and forced it down at her.

Verissa and Revani were fighting off a bunch of the King Taijitus that made it through. Kiro doing everything in his power to stab the Larger Taijitu that had coiled itself around Devon, tears running down his face as he continues to slash it over and over again. Devon was trying to stay calm, and figure out how to get out of this, but she was making that difficult.

“Jeez Devy. You are in a bind. Man it would be cool if someone could get you out of this. Shame you don’t have anyone like that. Oh! Wait! No you do. You just need to swallow that pride, and. Let. Me. In.” Devon thinks for a few seconds, then sighed in defeat.

“Fine.” His answer surprises Zyreia, stopping her teasing.

“Wait… really?! Aww Sweat! You probably won’t regret this!!” Devon feels a faint shock, and a bit of fatigue as he goes limp. A few seconds later his eyes open, his normal heterochromia filled eyes are now a deep red with orange slits going down the middle. “Epsilon Protocol Initiated. Beginning the assault.” Kiro’s continuous attacks on his brothers prison have finally started to wear him out. He rears back one last time in hopes this could be it, but stops halfway. He stares at the Taijitu as it begins to glow a reddish orange. 

“I got you!” Goreruk holds off the Ursa Majors arm, letting Kai’ra worm her way out. “Go check on the others. See why we stopped receiving aid.” Kai’ra just nodded, and rushed off as fast as she could so she could return to her partner asap. She arrives in time to see what she assumes to be a Taijitu melting. She runs over, and grabs Kiro, pulling him a bot from the molten grimm. After another second or so, Devon steps out from the molten mess. His eyes were that deep crimson, his silvery hair had streaks of charcoal black throughout it, and his veins glowed with a molten orange colour. He started walking towards the two, stopping a few inches away from them, then he reached his hand out towards the direction of Revani and Verissa. A ball of fire launches out of his finger tips, flying through the air getting closer and closer to the others. Once it reaches them it splits into smaller bolts, and rains down onto the grimm surrounding the two, the grimm became ash within seconds.

“Disengage.” Devon falls to the ground. The black colour leaving his hair, and the firey colour in his veins fade. When his eyes open up again they are back to their original green, and blue state. He gets back up, a little wobbly, but Kiro, and Kai’ra hold him up. He quickly strums his guitar once more, the four around him feel their aura surge, quickening the healing process. “Finish this already.” He said before he slumped to the ground. When they tried to help him he waved them off, and pointed to the Ursa Major, and Goreruk’s wrestling match.

The four nodded in unison, Kai’ra charged forward, picking up her katana that flew off in the struggle earlier. As she ran Kiro Teleported in front of her, shooting one of the dust infused bolts at the Ursa’s face, which exploded on impact as he rolled out her way. The Ursa reared back its arm, and slashed at her, only for Revani to stop it with a shield his staff projected. It tried again, only for Verissa’s chakrum to collide with its paws, forcing them back. Getting the upper hand thanks to the others, Goreruk hel the Ursa’s waist in place, shoving his horns in to aid his efforts. Guladak hops up the large grimm’s back, grabbing its arms, and holding them above its head. Seeing this opening Kai’ra narrowed her eyes, and pounced, spinning mid air, and turning into water as she makes contact with grimm’s stomach. She solidifies on the other side of the Ursa, holding out her two blades as if she had just slashed something, she then sheathes her katana slowly, as soon as they make the clicking sound signaling they have been sheathed, the Ursa Major splits in half horizontally. 

Everything settles down for a second, everyone trying to comprehend what just happened. They all look at each other smiling, before they went to collect Devon, and Vortix. They make it to the ruins again, just in time to see Ruby behead the Nevermore by running up a cliffside, They all cheered up at the others, who all looked back, exhausted, but ecstatic.

The cheers continued on until He spoke up again. “Devon Azuress, Verissa Blight, Revani Onyx, Kiro Azuress.” The screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as they line up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continues “The four of you retrieved the White Pawn pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team DVRK (Dark), led by… Devon Azuress!” Devon looks shocked, and turns to Ozpin.

“W-what. No I think there has been a mistake. I-” Ozpin cuts him off with a wink, as Kiro, and the others walk off stage. Devon follows, still confused, but he pushes that aside seeing how happy his team is. The audience gives one more wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen.

“Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR.” Amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug. “Led by... Jaune Arc!” Jaune was also gonna question Ozpin, but he was caught off by a few cheers.

“Woooooo! Go Jaune!” 

“Yay! Jaune! TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT!!”

“KAI’RA!”

“What? He has on a hoodie, and armour. He’ll be fine.”

A few laughs can be heard, making Jaune Smile. “Congratulations, young man.” Ozpin gives Jaune a smile. He looks back to his team, who again smile at him, as they all walk off stage. The next team starts to head up on to the stage. “Guladak Verdant. Kai’ra Nightingale. Vortix Greyveil. Goreruk Storm-Horn. You four collected the White Bishop pieces. From this day forward you will be known as Team KVGG (Cage), Led by… Kai’ra Nightingale!” Yet again the applause roars, Kai’ra just puts her hands together and bows lightly, a smile plastered to her face.

“Wow she is so excited!” Pyrrha cheered a little. Ruby tilted her head in confusion.

“You think so?” Pyrrha nods her head.

“Of course! She is definitely cheering on the inside.” Almost as if on cue Team KVGG walk of stage, once she is out of sight of almost everyone, Kai’ra starts to dance wildly. Goreruk grabs her, and carries her away before she embarrassed herself.

“And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long.” He motions over to the four as they stand before him “The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!” Weiss looks over to Ruby, who looks just as confused as she does. Yang walks over to give Ruby a hug.

“I’m so proud of you!” The crowd gives off their cheers again, while the crowd cheer Ozpin mumbles something to himself.

“It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year.” He smiles, before bringing the ceremony to its end.

With the events of the day behind them, and having checked out their new rooms. The four teams decided to celebrate their entrance into beacon, with a little party up on the roof.

“Great idea with this little party Goreruk. It’s a nice break from today's stress.” Kai’ra takes a sip from her drink as she sits down next to Pyrrha, and Weiss.

“Of course! It’s only natural to celebrate such a good hunt!” He raises his cup in one hand, and eats a pizza slice with the other. Devon played his guitar, while Yang, and Ruby danced. Neither of them were even close to dancing in tune to the song, Yangs dance seemed much more meant to mess with, and gain the attention of, the rest of the party. Pyrrha raised her cup and cheered.

“To us!” The rest of the group mimicked her cheer. “And our future here at Beacon!”

“TO BEACON!!”

As the night went on, the party died down, and everyone went back to their dorms. They all got their much needed rest, and began preparations. For tomorrow would be their first day of classes, and a whole bunch more challenges to tackle.


	6. School Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School life begins! And the students learn a Grimm Lesson~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is an alternate telling of RWBY with my fellow party members from a D&D campaign. Events that happened in the show may be changed or not depending on how the characters interact with the world, so if you're looking for something that sticks to cannon go watch the show!! This is honestly just a love letter to my D&D group and RWBY itself, so I won't take any story suggestions cause i’m basing it all off my party and how stupid we are. All rights to RWBY belong to rooster teeth of course so without further ado~

Chapter VI: School Daze

 

The sun light beams through the window of Team KVGG’s dorm, directly on to the face of a sleeping Goreruk. He laid in the center of the room atop two beds that were pushed together to better accommodate his size. Vortix’s bed was to the left of Goreruk’s, separated by a nightstand that has a small shrub shaped lamp on it. Guladak gave his bed to Goreruk, opting instead to sleep on a hammock hung up on hooks placed in the corner of the room, below his hammock was a bookcase full of books, most of which he knocked over climbing up to his hammock. Kai’ra’s bed was to the right of Goreruk’s, separating them is a small desk with a few shelves above it. Her bed is nearest to the bathroom, and closet, both of which she tried to claim as her own. While she got less resistance than she wanted, she still ok’d the others using her bathroom.

The light from the window finally stirs Goreruk awake, he slowly rises, stretching as he does. He surveys the room around him, thanking the fact Kai’ra was so adamant on them setting up the room last night, even if they were all tired, it was nice to not have to worry about it later on allowing them to sleep in awhile. He looks over to Kai’ra’s bed to see she is already up looking through a few papers she brought with her. She easily brought the most belongings with her such as many kimonos, tons of paper, a lot of books, and one singular bag of things. Around her neck was a cute blue furred cat that she sneaked in with her belongings, not sure if it was against the rules or not, luckily her teammates didn’t care either way. Having yet to put her hair up she moves the streak of pink out of her face, before she turns towards him with a slight smile.

“Good morning to you, dear Goreruk. Thirty minutes until me, and you have our first class, so you should go ahead and get dressed.” She motions over to the larger desk near the door where a uniform is folded up, and ready to be worn. Goreruk mumbles something before getting up, grabbing the clothes, and going to change in the bathroom. He comes out in his uniform, which was custom made to fit his large stature, and physique. He rolls up the sleeves, then turns to Kai’ra noting that she had just finished changing.

“You changed out here?” He walks over to his bed, and sits, waiting for her to be done.

“Of course. Why didn’t you?” She puts her hair up back into its ponytail. Goreruk ignores her question to ask another of his own.

“Ok. Well why aren’t you wearing a uniform.” She turns to him with a smile, her kimono was coloured similarly to a beacon uniform, a plain black kimono with red floral patterns all over it.

“Well they couldn’t get a uniform that fit my frame properly so I was allowed this.”

“Bull!” Goreruk quickly grunts out. Kai’ra responds with a simple.

“I know you are dear. Let’s get going, We have Grimm studies in twenty minutes,and i wanna grab a good seat before it starts.” She begins walking towards the door, only for Goreruk to question her again.

“What about those two?” She looks over to her sleeping teammates at her partners words.

“Their first class isn’t until an hour or so after ours starts, so just let them sleep.” She turned back to Goreruk, and smiled. Then she left the room, leaving Goreruk to follow.

The two walk out into the hall, and continue on until they pass by both Team JNPR, and Team RWBY’s dorms. The sounds of movement, and … construction? Can be heard from Team RWBY’s dorm. Team JNPR’s dorm was mostly quiet, aside from Nora, Kai’ra stared at the door for a few seconds before Goreruk nudges her. She looks to him, then continues to walk. The two walked in silence all the way to class, where they were greeted by a portly man with grey hair, and a large mustache.

“Ha Ha! Welcome children looks like you are the first to arrive! First to rise, first to catch their game! As i always say!” The two go wide-eyed, and stared at each other for a few seconds before Kai’ra speaks up.

“Umm first? It’s ten minutes till class, and we walked rather slow to get here…”

“Well not everyone is as ready for the stress of initiation! Seems you two are a cut above the rest! Why in fact! You remind me of a young, handsome, and wise hunter… Myself!!” Kai’ra just tiltered her head in confusion, as Goreruk somehow squeezed himself past the professor, and went into the classroom. After a few minutes the other students started wandering in, and Kai’ra takes her seat in the front. A minute or two before class starts team RWBY bursts through the door, a very tired Jaune comes in right behind them. A few seconds later Devon walks in looking at the panting group at the door. Kai’ra waves over to Ruby who rushes to the seat right of her. Devon walks over to sit on Kai’ra’s other side but Weiss pushes him aside and sits there first.

“That was rude Weiss cream. Not cool.” Weiss just ignores him, and prepares for class. He just sighs, and sits next to her.

The class began, and almost immediately everyone started dozing off, or something else. Devon started folding papers, Weiss took notes, and Ruby fell asleep on Kai’ra’s shoulder.

"Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" He pauses for a sec, then coughs when he realizes no one reacted to his joke. "Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." He winks over to Yang, who groans a little in distaste. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

“Ayyyy-yep!" Some kid stood up, and raised his fist up. He stood like this for a bit then went back to his desk.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..." Weiss pauses her note taking to look over to Devon, who was nearly done folding the paper he had into an origami swan. She smiles at it for a second, before it burns into ash. Looking shocked, she looks up to him, only to see him just as shocked, before he began muttering to himself. She looks at him for a bit, but turns to her other side to see Kai’ra had her eyes closed happily singing to herself in a very whispered tone, and Ruby was focused on the paper in front of her, scribbling away at something. "...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..." Ruby chuckles, and shows off her masterpiece to Yang, and Blake. Weiss raises an eyebrow in confusion, until Ruby turns over to show it to Kai’ra. She looks at the drawing, and gives a faint smile, at this Weiss steal a peek at the picture. It was a round shape with arms, legs, stink marks, and the words ‘Profesor poop’ written on it. Weiss gives an annoyed look to her teammates childish actions, getting a little more annoyed when she turns and see Devon is chuckling at it too. "Ah-heh-hem!" He waits until he has their attention again. "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" Goreruk, and Kai’ra both give a few claps, to which their professor takes a bow. Weiss however was getting more, and more upset at Ruby, who was continuing her silly antics. "The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise! So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?” Still angered by Ruby, Weiss raises her hand.

“I do, sir!” Kai’ra gives her a supportive clap, while Devon gives her a quizzical look, but then just shrugs.

"Well, then, let's find out!" He turns to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that traps it. "Step forward, and face your opponent!" The creature within growls for a minute waiting to be released.

Weiss leaves to go change, and grab her weapon. While she is gone class is on hold, and the students begin mengaling. Goreruk leans from his seat a row behind Kai’ra, and the others.

“Thats gotta be a Boarbatusk in there!” Goreruk says down to Kai’ra, who leans back to look up at him.

“Oh? Yeah the size of the cage supports that I suppose.” Port notices their chat, and walks over to them with a smile.

“Ah! Well versed in Grimm I see.” Kai’ra looks back to him with a smile.

“Of course! My family are all great Hunters, following in that line of great, and a strong interest in a good challenge, has led me to find Grimm fascinating in nature.” Goreruk nods sagely then speaks up.

“I’m more so in it for the thrill of the hunt, and a good fight or so.” Kai’ra turns back with a smile, while the professor chuckles. 

“I will say though I’ve never seen a Boarbatusk in person before, so this will be a treat.” Port perks up again then crosses his arms.

“Can either of you two tell me where the Boarbatusk inhabit?” Kai’ra thinks for a second, and answers.

“Mountain Glenn? I believe” Port again smiles.

“Correct! Very good young lady.” He gives her a round of applause.

“I got to hunt a few of them my first time in Vale. Now that Was a great week.” Port gives a quizzical look to him.

“Not from Vale? Where do you come from, if I may ask?” Kai’ra looks up to her partner obviously curious as well.

“Oh, I come from a nomadic tribe in Vacuo. My Elders said they wanted me to have a better education then i could get at Shade, so now I train here at Beacon.” Port pounders his words a bit, and snaps his fingers when he reaches his conclusion.

“Ah yes! I thought Storm-Horn sounded familiar You-” His excitement is cut off by Weiss returning, “Seems it’s time to continue, let’s speak again.” He walks over, and speaks to Weiss for a bit, then goes and grabs his weapon from above the diagrams of several grimm on the wall. Weiss gets into position, now in her regular attire, and wielding her Myrtenaster. The others all chearing her on.

Yang Raises her fist, and yells. "Goooo, Weiss!" 

“Fight well!" Blake cheers while waving a small Team RWBY flag.

"Yeah, represent Teeeeam RWBY!" Ruby yells as she stands to cheer. Her outburst causes Weiss to falter slightly, and lower her weapon.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Ruby gets a little sheepish, and sits back down.

"Oh, um... Sorry..." Devon gives a small round of claps.

“You got this Weiss Cream, just keep focus, and keep your eyes on the enemy.” She looks to him for a second, then smiles faintly, and repositions herself towards the cage. Port walks up next to the cage, and pulls out his weapon.

"Allllright! Let the match... begin!" The professor swings down and breaks the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing the Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charges at Weiss. She uses Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Grimm stands a distance away from its enemy, studying her. "Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?"

“"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby yells out, already back to her excited state. Kai’ra tries to settle her to an obvious effect of No Avail. Weiss speeds towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, sticking Myrtenaster straight at its skull until they meet, trapping the blade in the beast's tusks. Weiss hangs on to the hilt, and is tossed around as she struggles to get the rapier back.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Port cheered, making both Kai’ra, and Devon question if he meant that as a joke, or if he was genuinely impressed.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" Weiss turned to glare at Ruby, only for the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the sword from her grip. Myrtenaster lands far away from its master, who is knocked back by the creature's tusks.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" She looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into a desk, then rushes for her sword and slides to get it back in her hand. Kai’ra gain tries to calm Ruby down a little, only for her to jump up, and yell.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" 

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yells back, cutting her ‘leader’ off. Ruby looks hurt at Weiss' rebuttal, while Devon look on in surprise. Taking advantage of her distraction the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launches itself at her. It comes closer and closer, but Weiss activates one of her blue-white circles and blocks the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake symbol and turning it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Weiss stands up at attention from her exhausted position, while Ruby continued to frown, Kai’ra petting her head to cheer her up. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" Weiss glares at Ruby, then turns, and leaves.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Juane asks, watching her leave. Her teammates all look to each other seemingly asking themselves the same question. Devon just watches on as Port goes over to speak with Kai’ra, and Goreruk, and Ruby runs after Weiss. He just sighs, and walks out.

He wonders for a while until he finds a balcony just off of one of the halls. He walks out on to it, his cape flowing likely in the wind before he removes it. Leaving him in his uniform, and letting his wings stretch out a bit, still sore from yesterday's events. He lets them hang lazily while he taps his horns a bit, before looking at his hands. Images of what happened in that fight flash over him, as his hands appear to change in to ones of pure flame. He blinks, and they go back to normal, but the conversation he had in class lingers on his mind. ‘Why did you burn the paper swan, and just in the middle of class like this! What if someone saw!’ ‘...’ ‘Now you go quite, Zyreia!... Zyreia?’ ‘Shut up Devon!’ ‘what's your problem?’ ‘I-i’m scared…’ ‘Scared? Why?’ ‘... I don’t know.’ ‘... I’ve known you my whole life, so I know you have nothing to fear.’ ‘... Can I… Nevermind.’ After that she hasn’t spoken a word, she just hides in the back of his head where he can’t call on her. What has her scared? What did she want to ask? He couldn’t begin to understand her to begin with, but now? He just sighs again, leaning over the railing as he pulled out a small metal case from his pocket. He opened the case, and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper, and a match. He places the rolled up paper in his mouth, and sparks the match.

“Devon?” He turns around to the voice, still leaning against the railing. He sees Weiss standing not to far from him. He blinks, then brings the match up to the paper, lighting it, then waving out the match. She looked at him, watching his tired movements. She notice his wings slink behind him a bit as if to hide from her, he begins tapping his horns, and looking away from her. Before he can speak she does. “You smoke?” A face of mild annoyance is all she gives him. He looks surprised at her question, more so that it was that question, and not others.

“It's just sage. I use it to clear my lungs, and help my mood. Otherwise i’m anxious.” He inhales, then exhales smoke, “I’m more of a coffee guy. So I smoke it so i don’t have to drink tea.” Her expression lightens, but now it's a small frown, and she is avoiding eye contact. “What's wrong Weiss Cream?” She was going to get annoyed again, but his tone wasn’t the normal mocking one. She looks up at him, his face filled with a bit of concern. The sun setting in the sky was the only thing that seemed to move for a few seconds, but Weiss finally speaks.

"Well... I-I think I should have been the leader of Team RWBY!" They look each other in the eyes, neither one saying another word. 

Devon lets out another puff of smoke as he sighs. “That’s stupid.” Weiss starts to get upset at him.

"Excuse me?!" He exhales smoke again before continuing.

“You are talented, from what little I saw of you during initiation, and in class today it’s undeniable.”

“If you understand how exceptional I am then why is me being a leader so stupid to you?” She crosses her arms while glaring at him. He continues to be calm, standing straight, no longer leaning on the rails.

“Because the only thing that compares to your skill. Is your temper.”

How dare you!" Her anger was at a tipping point at this point, as her face visibly started to redden with anger. 

Devon grits his teeth baring them to her lightly as he raises his voice. “This is exactly my point! When I look at you all i see is a ‘pretty little snowflake’, a self centered Brat! Who expects everything and anything she wants because she is so used to getting it!” He inhales deeply, exhaling the smoke once again.”It takes more than skill to be a leader. It takes charisma, quick thinking, a strong will, the ability to bring others together, an understanding of others… and most of all it takes a good team behind you. So that you can work off each others strengths and weaknesses.” He looks down at the floor, and begins tapping his horns again. “I don’t claim to be any of those things. But you really can’t either. Yes Ruby is childish. Because she is a child. We all are. Some of us just don’t get the chance to act like it. And you can’t take that chance from her. Just like no one else can take away your chance to be great. Or… well whatever you came to Beacon for that is.” He gives a sad smile to her. She doesn’t know how to react. While did insult her, he wasn’t completely wrong. Weiss was so conflicted on how to feel about all this she started to tear up. He sees the tears, and his face immediately fills with regret. “Woh woh woh! I’m sorry Weiss Cream! I was trying to help you as a friend! I wasn’t trying to be mean, I promise!” He thinks for a bit on what to do. He stops, and gets closer to her, wrapping his wings around her. She stops crying when she notices what's happened. She looks up at him, a little confused, noticing he has turned away from her. His face had a little blush over it as he looked off into the sky.

“W-why did you wrap around me?” Her voice was shaky from crying. He just backed away, removing his wings from around her, and began tapping his horns yet again while he stared at the remains of his sage on the ground.

“It uh, was what I used to do when I was younger. To get Kiro to stop crying… sorry.” She wipes away her tears, and gives a small smile.

“Don’t apologize, dunce.” They look at each other again, and she smiles at him. After a little bit he smiles back. “I should go… Thanks.” She gives one more smile then heads back inside. Devon watches her leaves, then turns back, and leans over the railing again. He pulls out another sage wrap. 

FFFFFFFFFFFTT~~

Devon lights it up again, smoking away at the sage as he looks at the night sky. The wind picks up again, blowing his hair around a bit. He blows out a few clouds of smoke, and grabs his cape, putting it back on. After a few minutes he finishes up, and heads inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit late do to me deciding literally at the last minute that the original chapter 6 was garbage so i re wrote it from scratch. Hopefully you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Also quick note. How i'm handling classes is They have 1 class all day, and its a different class every day. The show handled classes weird and only for like a few episodes. Just making that clear.
> 
> Anyway Buh bye! Love you!


	7. Polaroids & Peaches!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is introduced to a few new faces, and everyone has a WHOLE day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is an alternate telling of RWBY with my fellow party members from a D&D campaign. Events that happened in the show may be changed or not depending on how the characters interact with the world, so if you're looking for something that sticks to cannon go watch the show!! This is honestly just a love letter to my D&D group and RWBY itself, so I won't take any story suggestions cause i’m basing it all off my party and how stupid we are. All rights to RWBY belong to rooster teeth of course so without further ado~

Chapter VII: Polaroids & Peaches!

 

Vortix was fast asleep on the desk, lightly snoring away the sleep he didn’t get to have last night thanks to Goreruk, and Kai’ra deciding to train until midnight. It’s only been two weeks, and they had already decided to start a regular training regimen, it was annoying, but understandable. While he was sleeping away, Kai’ra was surrounded by Nora, Blake, and Kiro who were all watching Kai’ra’s kitten play with string. Kai’ra would lightly stop the kitten when she tried to walk off the desk, the noise she made when she ran in to her owners hand was heart melting. 

“Come now Hyde, my love. You can’t wander far.” Hyde Yawns, and stretches. She jumps over to Kai’ra, curling up in her lap, then falls asleep. “Well, I suppose it’s nap time.”

“Looks like she isn’t the only one.” Nora chuckles as she grabs her marker, and slowly approaches the sleeping Vortix. Luckily for him Rin was there to pull her back to her seat. Blake and Kiro both grabbed the seats next to Kai’ra. Not long after, the door to the classroom opens.

“Hello my dear students!” A woman standing around 5’4”, with peach coloured hair that reaches her ankles, strides into the room. She wears a leafy green sundress, large boots,and gloves that go up to her knees, and elbows. The boots and gloves felt reminiscent of old blacksmith clothing. What brought the rest of the outfit together was a lab coat that had patches all over it. The patches were all kinda silly, like little skulls with bunny ears, cute little ravens, and a chubby panda. On her head was a big poofy hat that had similar patches, and buttons on it, and peach coloured Fox ears poking out from underneath the hat. She had tanned skin that was kissed by freckles, and big crystal green eyes. Underneath her coat revealed a peach fox tail wagging lightly in excitement. Her boots clack against the floor until she reaches the middle of the room, placing her bag on her desk behind her. “I apologize for being late my lovelies, but I can finally introduce myself properly. My name is Professor Thumbelina Peach, and I teach Botany, or Plant science for the untrained.” Kai’ra looked on interested in both the subject, and the overly cute aura this Professor was exuding. The murmurs in the room began, talking about many things, but one focus was easily the loudest.

“A Faunus Professor, I don’t think I’ve had this pleasure before.” Kai’ra sits at attention with a smile. Blake seems unable to understand how to take what she said, but gives a faint smile when she shows she is excited.

“I do apologize for me not being here the last few classes, but I just had my beautiful baby girl, and I shouldn’t even be here today. Also, This Friday anyone who has Combat training will be going on a field trip with my Friday class, just to let you know. Now I won’t bore you all with a long unneeded speech about plants, and blah blah. But I will state this. Without knowing how to use the resources this planet gives us, You. Will. Die.” The room fell silent as she gives a very serious face, before reverting back to her warm smile. “Anyway! As our first lesson I will teach you how to make a quick rejuvenative salve from simple herbs that can be used to restore your aura when in a pinch!”

She continues on for awhile, explaining all the different uses for the plants found out in the field. Occasionally she would stop, and decorate any sleeping student with flowers. While she continued on she made sure to keep the lessons interesting, having fun doing so.

While that was going on the others were participating in Combat class. Professor Goodwitch assigned a few pairs to test where each student was at with their abilities. The Two currently on the stage facing each other were Sky Lark, and Devon Azuress. Devon just stood there lazily strumming his guitar, while Sky wields his Halberd at the ready. 

“At the ready.” Professor Goodwitch held up her hand. “Begin!!” She waved her hand downward, starting the match. Sky rushes forward, preparing to slash his halberd through Devon, who was still just lazily strumming. Once Sky gets halfway across the stage.

“I forfeit.” Sky already committed to his swing, nearly cleaves through Devon, but Devon is more than quick enough to quickly strum his guitar, causing a barrier to form around him. The barrier pulses sending Sky flying back, and sending his halberd up, getting it stuck in the ceiling. 

“Mr. Azuress!” Prof. Goodwitch glares at Devon, and grips her scroll. “You have done this every class, and now you are even doing it during this evaluation. How do you expect to become a Hunter if you refuse to even try?” Devon continues strumming as he looks to her.

“Hmm? I must ask your forgiveness Professor Goodwitch. But I never said I was trying to become a Hunter.” She looked taken aback, even more so by his matter of factness. She readjusts herself before speaking.

“Well then, Mr.Azuress, what exactly do you plan to accomplish here? You must have some reason for coming to Beacon.”

“Pardon me once again. It is none of your business as to why I'm here.” Being caught off guard again, Goodwitch moves to retort, only for Devin to continue. “Even if I chose not to fight, I was easily able to knock off balance, and disarm my opponent. That must be more than enough for this examination.” He bows slightly to her then walks past, heading back to his seat. She inhales deeply then presses something on her scroll, revealing the next two fighters.

“Ms. Ruby Rose. Ms. Verissa Blight. Please move to the stage for examination.” Ruby rushes to the stage, Crescent rose in hand, Verissa follows at a much more normal pace holding her Seeking stars. The two stand facing each other, both at the ready.

“Come on Rose. Time for payback for our last sparring match!” Verissa gave a smirk, then got into her battle stance.

“But… that only happened because you tripped, and-”

“RETRIBUTION!” Goodwitch rolled her eyes, and signaled for the match to start. As soon as it began Verissa activated her semblance, locking on to Ruby. Ruby rushed forward in a plume of rose petals, using her weapon to force a stop before rushing to the left, just barely avoiding one of Verissa’s chakrams. She rushes forward again, slashing her scythe forward into Verissa, who easily parries with her second chakram. Unbeknownst to Ruby tho, the other half of Verissa’s stars has circled back, slicing her in the shoulder, and causing her to stumble. Luckily Ruby’s aura took most of the hit, she turns into a flurry of rose petals as she runs backwards, gaining a good bit of distance from Verissa, and switching her weapon into its sniper rifle mode. Verissa throws one of her chakrams at her only for Ruby to shoot it mid air. However, ricocheting off the bullet the chakram begins spinning to the right in tandem with Verissa’s hand gesture. Verissa then whips her hand forward, which the star shaped chakram follows, lashing out at Ruby. She uses her weapon to pogo jump out of the way, only to be met head first with Verissa’s other chakram, knocking her down to the ground.

“Ms. Roses aura has dropped to the red. Ms. Blight is the winner.” Professor Goodwitch says as she writes something down in her scroll. Verissa rushes over to help Ruby up, and the two share a bit of a laugh as they excitedly discuss their fight. While they head back to their seats, Goodwitch declares the next match up.

“While I am excited to see what you have planned, I would like to know why you asked me to get my combat outfit, and weapons. It seems a little unorthodox for a botany class Professor Peach.” Kai’ra stands in the middle of class meeting every stare, and glance she received with a nonchalant yet cute pose, or a flirtatious wink. While enjoying the attention she was still getting bored, luckily Peach finally seemed done doing whatever she was doing.

“To show off the power of some of these herbs, we are gonna have a mach battle of sorts.” The small fox faunus skips over to the door of the classroom opening it to reveal another student. It is a girl clad in a shiny white suit of armour, a small trim of gold outlines the armour, and she wears a blue skirt that seems held together by the armour. The armoured boots she wears reaches up to her knees, and black stockings cover the rest of her legs. Her golden hair was shoulder length, and her bright blue eyes brought together the angelic look the rest of her features were going for. Her freckled nose was covered by a thin bandage that covered the middle of her nose, and her sweet smile revealed a missing tooth among her otherwise ‘perfect’ appearance.

“Wooof~” Kai’ra sighed out under her breath. The girl seemed to notice, because she gives a bit of a smug look. She walks into the room, exchanging a few words with Peach as she does. Soon the professor makes her way back to the front of the class.

“And here is your opponent, Cassandra Sol. She was, and is, one of my best students. Cassandra, this is Kai’ra Nightingale. Top contender of one of the head huntsmen/huntress clans in all of Mistral, and number two in the last four consecutive Mistral regional tournaments!” To this Kai’ra grimaces, and looks to the ground.

“You… could have left all that out…” She sighs quietly to herself before regaining her composure. This time Professor Peach’s ears twitch, and she gives a bit of an apologetic look to Kai’ra, who just waves it off.

Giving another look over her opponent, Kai’ra notices a few things. Similar to Jaune, Cassie has a shield that seems to act as her swords sheath. Unlike Jaune, hers isn’t folded up like a sheath. On both her shield, and armour have a crest that looks like what Kai’ra assumes to be a Golden Dust Hibiscus with angelic wings behind it. On closer inspection it seems that Golden Dust Hibiscus has two meanings here, as it seems to glow as if there was actual golden dust stored in the crest. ‘Dust infused armour, huh? If i had to guess its enhanced fire dust at that. Must be from Atlas… or just really privileged, both?’ Noticing that Kai’ra is staring her down Cassandra decides to put on a bit of a show. She unsheathes her sword, and in the same motion flourishes it letting it rest at her side. Even that small display had enough force behind it to make Kai’ra’s kimono blow around a bit, and the band holding up her hair to snap letting her hair flow down to her feet. While keeping a calm appearance on the outside, Kai’ra can’t help but stumble mentaly at that ‘little’ display.

“No offence meant with this statement, buuuut.” She gets into a battle stance, and smirks. “I hope you liked second best. Because you are about to have to settle on third.” Kai’ra’s face immediately drops to one of anger as she glares down her opponent. She calmly walks a few feet away from Cassandra, pulling another band from around her wrist, and tying her hair back up. Without saying a word she turns around, gliding her foot against the ground as she lowers her stance, and places her hand on one of her sheathed katana. Sensing a bit of tension in the air Peach pushes forward.

“Ok with this I will call the start of this mach battle, and let's try to be hospitable my lovelies.” She pulls a small handgun from out of nowhere and fires it off, a comical bang noise comes from it ushered in the start of the fight. 

Without a second to spare the two warriors lunge at each other, Kai’ra unsheathed one of her blades to meet Cassandra’s sword mid swing. Sparks fly around the room, the sound of clinking metal wakes up Vortix, as he gets up the piles of flowers that he got covered with fall around him. He looks over to see that the two girls are still clashing generating even more sparks. Cassandra gets a smirk on her face, she bashes Kai’ra away with her shield, then lunges at her again. Kai’ra goes to defend again, but Cassandra has another plan. She flashes her sword at Kai’ra and whispers something under her breath, as she does her sword flashes an outstandingly bright light around the room.

As the blinding light dies down Kai’ra stumbles back nearly tripping, she flutters her eyes open seeing nothing but the whiteness that the light created. “... EXCUSE YOU!” Sensing a shift in the air she whips her Katana forward clashing it yet again with Cassandra's sword, this time she unsheathes the other katana, and slashes at her. Cassandra blocks it last second then flips away.

“Nice even though you are blinded you blocked that nicely! Try to block this one.” Cassandra shifts her blade again, this time it glows with light, and she slashes it forward releasing the light as a wave of energy that slashes through the air towards Kai’ra. Not exactly sure what's happening Kai’ra turns her body to water letting the wave of light go through her. She shifts back to normal, and realizes she can see again. ‘Nice I can heal my eyes if she does that again.’ She rushes forth spinning herself, and her blades, into Cassandra knocking her a little off balance. Her aura shimmers orange as it absorbs most of the impact, but it doesn’t stop her from lunging at Kai’ra after she lands back on the ground. Cassandra lays on a full assault, swing after swing of her full force. Kai’ra shifts to her water state allowing most of the attacks to go through her before moving out of the way to avoid the rest. “Jeez… you got really good at dodging… But I’m going to end this now!” Cassandra pants a bit before shoving her sword back into her shield, as she does the handle extends, and the shield shifts around the blade forming a great axe. ‘Ok, wow that's… actually pretty cool… but I think she blinded herself with that lightshow.’ Cassandra whips around with her axe in an attempt to cleave Kai’ra, she takes on her water form again then dodges out of the way so Cassandra doesn’t notice the water. “I missed again?!” 

“Yeah! But I won’t.” Kai’ra reaches into her kimono, and pulls out a yellow crystal. She shatters it in her hand, causing her body to be covered by electricity. She sheathes her blades, keeping her hands on the hilts. Cassandra turns around a second to late. Kai’ra rushes forward, unsheathing her katanas again, and laying into Cassandra with a high speed assault. Attack after attack rams away at the orange aura, and leaves very little room for retaliation. “HOW. MUCH. AURA… DO YOU HAVE!!” Cassandra is finally able to push her axe at Kai’ra, but she is easily able to move out the way, beginning to run circles around Cassandra. After a few seconds she turns her body back to Cassandra, and rushes her. Noticing the sound of electricity rushing towards her, Cassandra swings her axe towards the source, unluckily for her Kai’ra fully expected that, Dodgerolling just under the axe, and slashing both her blades across Cassandra’s stomach, leaving a huge gash in her armour. Using the momentum of the attack to get behind her, Kai’ra kicks Cassandra full force in the back causing her to fall to her knee. Kai’ra then points the hilts of her katanas at Cassandra’s back, activating the pistols in the hilts, she unleashes a barrage of point-blank shots to the back. Again her armour, and aura take the full brunt of the assault, but the pain of it is very visible on her face.

“GrrrrrRRRAAAAAAAHH!” Fighting through the pain, Cassandra puts everything into a final swing. She begins turning her body, and forcing her axe to begin cleaving through the air, both crests on her armour, and her ‘now’ axe shine bright. The axe swings exceedingly fast despite the weight, but just before its able to connect. ‘BANG!!’ one final shot is fired, hitting Cassandra square in the face. Yet again her aura is sturdy enough to take the hit, leaving only a minor bruise. However… 

“Aaaaaaaand thats match!!” Professor Peach exclaims. Cassandra gasps, and goes wide eyed, as she realizes too late how committed this swing was. The axe connects with Kai’ra, and the crests effect goes off, causing another bright light which causes Kai’ra to go flying, crashing into the chalkboard, the force of the impact causes a huge dent to form in the wall. “Wooooow… The one hit sent you from 50% to just below 10% aura levels! Even a millisecond later, and Cassandra would have won. Luckily for you, you chipped her down just in time!!!” Peach cheers excitedly, ignoring the state both students are in. Vortix sighs, gets up, and goes to assist Kai’ra with getting out of the wall. Blake, Kiro, and Ren all come to help as well. Nora, whom is still blinded because she stared directly at the light both times, wobbly fumbles her way along with the others. After getting out of the wall, Kai’ra thanks her friends, then lightly pushes past them before the conversation starts. She walks up to Cassandra, and holds out her hand to her.

“Looks like it will be you enjoying third place for now, but from that fight, it won’t be for long. That was a great fight Cassandra.” She gives a sweet smile, to which Cassandra just stares at for a second. She then returns the smile, and firmly grasps Kai’ra’s hand.

“You can call me Cassy!” She says as she accepts Kai’ra’s help getting up. Kai’ra reverts back to her flirtatious nature.

“And you can call me anytime~” Cassy can’t help but snicker.

“Ok, Anytime. That was extremely fun! I hope we can fight again someday!” They share a laugh, but are cut off by Blake, and Kiro.

“Umm, Kai’ra?” 

“Yes Blake?” She turns to her Monochrome friend with a smile.

“Your arm… is almost definitely broken.” A little surprised she looks down at her arm. Her entire right arm is bleeding excessively, and appears to be mildly bent, which probably isn’t great.

“... Huh.” Peach pops up beside Kai’ra, who tries to figure out how she did, and inspects the arm.

“Hmmmm… Yep! Thats broken, and my herbs do nothing for broken bones… Soooooo~ To the infirmary for you! Everybody else… ummm Class dismissed!!” Excited about the early dismissal, most of the students rush out, Kai’ra is busy waving off Cassy’s apologies, and her friends worry.

“Alright well. You seem like you have this handled Leader. I’m going to the library.” Vortix waves goodbye as he heads toward the door.

“Wait. You’re not even gonna make sure she’s ok?” Kiro calls out to Vortix who replies with a simple.

“Nope.” With a little aid from Blake, and Kiro, who was now carrying Hyde, Kai’ra makes it to the infirmary.

Back in the auditorium, Cardin Winchester stood with his mace perched on his shoulder, and Jaune Arc was opposite him with Crocea Mors drawn, leaning on his weapon as if exhausted. He looks at Cardin, who laughs at his opponent's tiredness, and Jaune gathered his strength, and charged forward swinging his blade at Cardin, only for him to jump out of the way. He looks back, surprised, as Cardin's mace sends Jaune's shield - and himself - flying back. Now only armed with his sword, Jaune continued to try and attack, but is blocked by the mace's hilt. Their weapons locked, Cardin forces himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin smugly states. Jaune grits his teeth.

"Over my dead-!" Jaune is cut short as Cardin knees him in the gut, making Jaune drop his sword, and fall to the ground in pain. Cardin raises his mace, ready to slam it down on a worried Jaune just when the buzzer rings, the lights come back on, and Glynda Goodwitch's voice causes him to stop.

"Cardin, that's enough!" He relents, and walks away as she comes onto the stage, tapping her scroll. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." Jaune lays on the ground in defeat, Pyrrha, Ruby, abd Devon all look on with a bit of worry. Glynda turns her head to look at the losing warrior as he pulls out his scroll with his low, blinking stats and that of his entire team. "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

"Speak for yourself… Ouch!” He rubs his head where a book almost perfectly hit him in the temple. He looks around trying to figure out who threw it, not noticing the chuckling Yang next to the attempted innocent looking Verissa.

Glynda turns to the stands where the students are, and looks on for a few seconds. Ruby bounces in her chair with enthusiastic energy while squealing softly. "Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" The bell rings signaling the end of classes, Devon gets up to leave with the others, but notices Pyrrha unmoving as she stares at the still downed Jaune with a bit of sadness. He sighs and without a word walks over to her, places a hand on her shoulder, and gives her a warm smile. She gives a small smile back, and nods, to which he gives her a two finger salute, then walks over to Jaune. 

“Hey Jaune. Come grab a soda with me?” He holds his hand out to Jaune with another smile. Jaune takes his hand, but gives a dejected look.

“What’s the point…” Devon just tilts his head as if to think.

“Well… to have a drink with your friend for one. Oh! And if you don’t I can make you float, and bring you with me.” He says, mostly, joking. Jaune laughs, and nods his head before following Devon out. Before leaving Devon turns back to Pyrrha with a wink, she smiles, and nods a thanks.

After grabbing some sodas the two make it to the roof. They take seats next to each other, Devon opens his soda, and begins drinking. “Aaaah~ Ok. Whats up Jaune?”

“W-what do you mean nothing is-...” Devon gives him an unimpressed look, which makes Jaune stumble then sigh. “... I’m…. I don’t think… I don’t know if I’m actually cut out for this.” He says a bit dejectedly. Devon takes another sip then nods his head.

“I have noticed you having a bit of trouble with some of the classes. If it would help me and you can train together.” Jaune looks over at him very worried.

"You think I need help?"

“Yes.” Devon states without missing a beat, which not only startles Jaune, but saddens him more. “But! So could I. No one is perfect Jaune, and no one learns the same way, or at the same pace. And you obviously have potential. I mean you made it Beacon! That’s something to be proud of!” Jaune looks away, and lowers his head in shame. Before Devon can question what's happening, Jaune clenches his fists.

“You're wrong. I-I don't belong here." Jaune yells out, tears threaten to fall from his face. Devon places a hand on Jaunes shoulder.

“I mean. I feel that a lot too, but-.”

“NO!” Devon reals back a bit, looking at him in shock, "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..." His voice raises as he continues his confession "I mean… I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy!" He looks Devon in the eyes. "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!" Devon crosses his arms, and thinks.

“Ok. Why?” Jaune, a little confused as to why he was asking instead of scolding, shakes his head, and gives a small smile.

"'Cause this is always what I've wanted to be!" He turns away from Devon again, and stares up at the sky. “My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough." Devon smiles again.

“You kinda remind me of Kiro. When we were traveling he would always talk about being one of those knights you hear about in stories. I would always say ‘Dragons usually fight knights, not become them’. Regardless he wanted to be one, and Beacon was his best bet. So here we are. But even if your papers are phoney, or you struggle. Just know that if you shouldn’t be here, I definitely shouldn’t.” Jaune turns back to him surprised. “I’ve seen you fight. While sloppy, at least you can. I can’t even punch someone without hurting myself. I’m like… full support right now. My aura is weak, I can’t take a hit, and I don’t even have a semblance. And believe me. I’ve done everything imaginable to unlock it.” Jaune looks confused, and retorts.

“Woh, woh, wait. What do you mean? Kai’ra told me, and Ruby all about your fire fight during initiation.” Devon quickly shakes his hand dismissively.

“Nonono! T-thats just… I’m really good with dust. I’m from Atlas, that's nothing special. Weiss does the same with her weapon.” Devon blurts out, trying to defuse that quickly. ‘Lies!’ ‘Quiet you.’ Jaune thinks for a moment, and nods his head,

“Makes sense.” Devon exhales in victory. “But that doesn’t change the fact that I still lied to get in. If Professor Goodwitch, or Professor Ozpin find out I’m out of here!” Jaune begins panicking again. Devon just begins laughing. “H-hey… what's so funny?”

“Y-you!” Devon wipes away a tear, and calms down a little. “You really don’t think Ozpin knows already?” Jaune looks a little confused, and then gets scared again. “Look Ozpin… Is a headmaster for a reason. I bet that knowing full well your papers were fake he let you take the entrance test, and obviously saw something in you. Potential.” Jaune looks down at his hands, and cliches his fists again.

“You… You really think so?” Devon lightly bumps Jaunes shoulder.

“Duh. Ok look, why don’t the two of us work together. Training, advice, school stuff, anything. Us” He makes air quotes. “Lessers.” He laughs a bit at himself. “You need help with becoming that warrior you dream to be. And I need help becoming more… Independent.” He smiles warmly, and holds his hand out for Jaune. Jaune just stares at Devon’s hand for a bit, thinking.

“... Right.” Jaune smirks, and grabs Devon’s hand, shaking it one good time. “We’ll get better together, and be leaders our teams deserve.” 

“Haha! Yeah. That's the spirit. Now… Let’s go, I’m gonna be extremely upset if I miss dinner. I heard one of the choices is steak!” Devon grabs his drink, finishes it, then waits for Jaune.

“Thanks Dev… this helped.” They share a smile before they left for the mess hall.

Nora had just got done telling her story to the others at the table. Yang, and Verissa finally sit down with the others. “Jeez I didn’t think that would ever end!” Yang exhales, and takes a sip of her drink. Verissa smiles, and nudges her.

“It would have gone faster if you didn’t try to make Professor Goodwitch laugh. I don’t think I’ve seen her that mad.” They laugh to each other, then Verissa points out the obvious. “We’re missing a few people. Three leaders, and a Pyrrha. Where is everyone?” Ruby looks over, and points her fork at her.

“Jaune, and Devon went off on their own. Pyrrha went to the Infirmary to keep Kai’ra company.” To this Yang, Weiss, Verissa, Guladak, and Goreruk look a little shocked.

“What happened?” Yang asks as she puts the drink back on the table. Blake looks up from her book.

“She fought a second year in Professor Peach’s class today. Even tho she ended up winning, she was a good bit outclassed. And I mean that in the best way possible. Only one of Cassandra’s attacks hit, and it was enough to drop her aura from half, to the red. Not to mention that one attack broke Kai’ra’s arm, and thats with her aura cushioning the blow.” Everyone winces a bit at this info, all except Goreruk, who cracks his neck.

“If this Cassandra chick is really that strong, then I can’t wait to have my turn!” He gets a terrifying smile on his face before noticing a bit of a commotion behind him. He turns his head back just enough to see what's going on out of the corner of his eye. The members of team CRDL are standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair. Cardin laughs at her, and Sky Lark holds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her unusual features. He begins sneering as he sees Cardin reach for the girls ears.

"Ow! That hurts!" She stops struggling, and grimaces. "Please, stop..." Cardin continues laughing as he turns back to his henchmen.

"I told you it was real!" Kiro gets uncomfortable watching the display, and covers his horns. Blake hides her anger behind her book, while Verissa clenches her teeth, and fists as hard as she can. Goreruk begins to growl lightly. Vortix puts a hand on his back.

“Calm down there bud. You’ll get in trouble too if you join in.” Goreruk stops growling for a second… until.

“"What a freak!" At this Goreruk’s eyes snap open.

“No!” He says in more of a response to Vortix than anything, but cracks the table as he uses his fists to help him get up. He stomps over to team CRDL, who don’t notice him, or the storm clouds forming above them, do to their laughing. As he gets to them he quietly stops. “Do you like picking on faunus?” Cardin stops, smirks, and begins turning around.

“What no! I just like helping to put animals… in… there…” He looks up, finally realizing who he was talking to. Before he can even react, Goreruk grabs him by the collar of his clothing, then chucks him across the room, and threw one of the big windows. He looks back at the rest of team CRDL, and snorts like a bull ready to charge. The three run away as fast as possible. Goreruk turns his attention back to the girl.

“Are you ok Velvet?” The rabbit faunus rushes into Goreruk, and gives him a hug.

“Thank you Goreruk!” She pulls away, only to have him lightly put his hand on her head.

“You shouldn’t let punks like that pick on you. Your team might end up killing them.” Velvet just awkwardly chuckles, but nods anyway. She takes a picture of Goreruk, who really dislikes the flash, then waves goodbye as she leaves for her dorm.

“You know her?” Guladak asks as soon as Goreruk gets back. He sits down, and nods.

“I know her whole team, we share most of our classes.” He returns to his food as both Jaune, and Devon make it to the Table.

“Hey guys! Hello Kiro… Weisscreeaaam~” Weiss throws her soup at Devon, who barely dodges it, making it land on Jaune.

“Aww come on!”

“Oooo, and we left my guitar back in my dorm… bad luck.” Devon chuckles a bit while helping Jaune clean himself off.

“Where were you Devon!? Goreruk just threw Cardin like, almost the whole cafeteria, and then some!!” Kiro excitedly says while bouncing in his seat.

“He deserved it!” Verissa states in an attempt to defend him.

“I’m sure.” Devon smiles lightly. “But I don’t care! STEAK!” He sits down and begins chomping down on his meal.

“Stop!” In an attempt to get Pyrrha to stop babying her Kai’ra begins tickling her, only being able use one hand makes her efforts for not. “Look Pyrrha a love everything you are doing for me, but you have been here for only an hour, and you have tried to feed me, fluff my pillow, and change my kimono. Which isn’t dirty, because this is the one the nurse brought to me when I got here!” Kai’ra sighs, and gives a smile. “Thank you dear. I appreciate you. But I’m ok! My aura will heal the bone, and the splint will make sure it fixes right.” She pats Pyrrha on the head, chuckles then lays back in the bed.

“You sound like an old man when you call people dear as often as you do.” Pyrrha chuckles to herself. Kai’ra smirks, and folds her arms.

“People? What makes you think you aren’t the only person I call ‘dear’~?” She gives a flirty wink which just makes Pyrrha laugh more.

“Because I’ve known you since we were five. You haven’t changed a bit.” The two laugh again.

“Whatever! You are the one who hasn’t changed a bit.”

“What do you mean?” Kai’ra smirks again.

“Jaune is nice.” She states, and as predicted Pyrrha gets a very awkward expression.

“H-he is. And hopefully after Devon speaks with him he’ll feel better too.”

“Pfft. Yeah sure. I hear he made Weiss cry day one.” Pyrrha looks shocked, but Kai’ra waves away the thoughts. “It was the good kinda cry i’m just poking fun.”

“Well I’m glad you are ok-.”

CRAAASSH!!~~

“That sounded like the Cafeteria!” Pyrrha rushes up, but Kai’ra grabs her wrist.

“I’m sure it’s fine. There are a bunch o huntsmen and huntsmen-in-training down there. Nobody is stupid enough to pull something.” They both share a laugh, before saying goodnight to each other. Pyrrha switches off the lights, and heads to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize greatly for lack of content. Writers block, then personal stuff, and then a hurricane came. Like jeez.  
> But imma start making a backlog of chapters so weekly release should be back soon... ish... hopefully next Wednesday will be the start. Who knows. Also I did have many troubles with this chapter. I made it a bit longer to make up for the drought, but idk writing it was just weird in parts.


	8. Forever Falling Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to Forever Fall Forest is today, the excitement for some is definitely higher than others, but hey, free trip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is an alternate telling of RWBY with my fellow party members from a D&D campaign. Events that happened in the show may be changed or not depending on how the characters interact with the world, so if you're looking for something that sticks to cannon go watch the show!! This is honestly just a love letter to my D&D group and RWBY itself, so I won't take any story suggestions cause i’m basing it all off my party and how stupid we are. All rights to RWBY belong to rooster teeth of course so without further ado~

Chapter VIII: Forever Falling (Part I)

 

The sun begins to rise, a faint mist from the morning air covers Beacon academy. The quiet, empty grounds give off a feeling of mystery. Near the training hall the silence is broken, loud clashes of metal hitting metal, fill the air followed by yells, and grunts. Spark after spark from the clashing metal flies around the room, the sound of the clashes cover up the sound of heels clacking against the ground. Professor Goodwitch strides in, one arm holding her scroll to her chest, and the other holding on to a case. When she walks in she makes sure to stay slightly unnoticed, as to watch the training-in-session. 

Once again the two clash, Goreruk cleaves his huge greataxe through the attack, causing Kai’ra to fly back. She flips mid-air, landing on her feet, sheathing her katana, and pulling out her scroll. “Ok, our aura is still good. Let’s go for real this time!” Goreruk walks over to her, and raises a brow to her.

“Are you sure? How’s your arm holding up?” He grabs her by the wrist, and raises it, causing the sleeve of her kimono to fall. The now revealed arm is covered in bandages, while the white cloth of the bandages are a bit damp from sweat, there seems to be no blood. “Well, it seems like the wound didn’t open back up, but how does it feel?” He squeezes her arm ‘lightly’, which causes her to cringe in pain.

“Goreruk… dear… I don’t think you’re a good test or that.” He lets go, chuckling a bit at her comment. “Look I am fine. Plus I need to push a bit anyway or I won’t get better.” She lets the two sheathed blades combine into its large Nodachi form. The sheathes of the katanas extended the sword’s grip, and extends along the reverse side of the blade. The formerly two blades combine into a singular blade, nearly five foot on its own. The two pistols in the hilts become a singular double barrel form, leaving a little space for dust to be added. Once the transformation is complete the blade, once silver, becomes pink mirroring the streak in Kai’ra’s hair, and contrasting the black material both the hilt, and sheaths possess. Kai’ra grabs at the shoulder of her kimono, and starts lowering it, wiggling her bandaged arm out of the sleeve. She then places her unsleeved hand on her weapon, holding it still as she undoes the sash, and removes her kimono altogether, throwing it behind her to the stands. Once revealed, it can be seen that underneath her kimono, she wears black shorts that go mid-way down her thighs, and a black crop top tank top. Even with the somewhat revealing attire, very little of her skin is showing, as she is covered from her chest down, to her shins with the same cloth bandages as her arm. The entire time Kai’ra made sure to make it a ‘show’, which for the most part just gets an annoyed sigh from Goreruk, as he waits for his partner to finish her game.

“What was that whole display for? More importantly I thought only your arm was injured.” He crosses his arms as he waits for her response, but she has a band in her mouth as she puts her hair up in a very messy bun so that none of it is down while she fights, then ties it up with the band. 

“Ok that should be good. Also, because it’s fun, and correct most of the bandages are mostly just for extra cover. The rest is for compression.” She smiles then begins stretching a bit do to the loss of pure kimono weight. Ignoring the last part, Goreruk grips the handle of his weapon, it makes a sound akin to a motor revving, as he swings it, causing the axe head to spin to the reverse side of the weapon, and a long blade extending out of the length of the weapon. He puts the blunt edge of his now large greatsword against his shoulder, allowing it to rest there as he waits. Kai’ra gets into a stance, allowing the nodachi to be to the left of her, as she holds the hilt of the large weapon with both hands. “Lady’s first.” She says giving a mach bow to Goreruk. He gives a single grunted chuckle, then firmly grasps his weapon, as he begins charging at her.

“RAAH!” He exclaims before slamming down his weapon at her. She does a quick spin to her left, dodging the attack, causing him to leave a huge crack in the ground where she was. She uses the momentum of the spin to get behind him, and uses the opportunity to swing upward into his back. The tan colour of his aura shimmers as he turns sharply, batting her away with the side of his weapon. She flys back a few feet, sliding along the ground on her feet. Looking back at him she watches as his eyes dilate, his breathing becomes heavier, and some of his veins begin to throb. Kai’ra easily recognizes this as a special fighting style from Vacuo, Goreruk had told her about it during one of their training sessions, and this wasn’t the first time he used it against her. She smirks, then extends her weapon out lazily with one hand, allowing the tip to lay against the ground. With her free hand she pulls out a blue dust crystal, which causes the observing professor to raise a brow, but without another second she crushes it in her hand, making water to flow around her similar to the lightning during her fight with Cassy. Kai’ra begins lazily swaying in a similar pattern to the water, and the water soon begins surrounding her weapon as well. “RRRAAAAAAAGGGHHH!!” The raging bull fanus rushes her, again causing her to smirk. She pulls the trigger causing the weapon to fire, two bullets shoot out at him, but his raged state seems to just shrug of the damage… but not the effect.

Streaks of water form around Goreruk, he continues unfazed by it until the water freezes, causing him to freeze in place, incapable of movement. “Now, now. Why don’t you stay there for a few seconds, dear?” She gives a sweet smile, and holds her weapon at the ready. After those few seconds Goreruk reverts back to his calmed state, and gives a single chuckle.

“Clever, picked up on the draw back quick. We need to wrap this up soon tho.” The water evaporates from around him.

“I agree, but let's not go That crazy with the Practice match, dear.” She laughs a little then returns to her serious stance. “One final clash. That sound good to you?” He nods his head then pulls his weapon back, and behind him. She holds her weapon in front of her, and raises it above her head, preparing the swing. They both yell out as the cleave their weapons into each other. Goreruk’s massive blade cleaves through the ground, then air, till it collides. Kai’ra’s Weapon slashes downwards, meeting his attack head-on. The force she puts into the struggle is enough to cause Goreruk to crack, and dent the ground below him, but he is more than strong enough to continue his swing, and send her flying. Her weapons revert back to their normal sheathed state as she flies through the air. She lands in one of the seats, her weapons landing in the seat next to her, as she crosses her legs, places her hands in her lap, and sweetly smiles at Goodwitch, who is standing next to her. “Good morning professor. Didn’t expect you to grace our training.” Professor Goodwitch faintly smiles as she adjusts her glasses.

“I appreciate that some students are dedicated to their training, but let us try and keep it more tame next time.” She waves her riding crop around, using her semblance to fix most of the mess that was made, and return the kimono to Kai’ra. “And please try to be less provocative Ms. Nightingale.” Kai’ra awkwardly smiles, and chuckles, before putting back on her Kimono. “On another note, Ms. Nightingale. I have some things to discuss with you.” She looks over to Goreruk who nods back to her. “Mr. Storm-Horn, That was a good display, I will count this as both your examinations since today our class is going with Professor Peach’s class to Forever Fall Forest.”

“Really? Uugh alright.” He walks out a little disappointed. Kai’ra returns her attention to Prof. Goodwitch, who ushers her out of the training hall, and towards the main halls of Beacon.

“Professor Peach is back home with her family after her little stunt the other day… I’m glad you seemed to have recovered. We won’t have to inform your clan leaders of your injuries, though it may be better to keep them updated.” While Goodwitch is pondering her words, Kai’ra is nervously waving her hands.

“N-no need for that Professor! My Lady would be striffed with worry, and come all the way here. I think both her, and the Headmaster are far to busy for a visit this early on.” Kai’ra sighs, and resettles herself. “Wasn’t there something you need to speak with me about ma’am?”

“Ah, yes.” She looks back to Kai’ra, and types something on her scroll. “Professor Peach has asked of you to go on a special assignment for her while the others are doing the sap collecting assignment.”

“Is there a reason as to why me specifically?” Kai’ra asks, while looking through the information that Prof. Goodwitch just sent to her scroll.

“No.” She sighs “Then again, I haven’t been able to understand Thumbelina’s motives for a long time.” She whispers that part, Kai’ra pretends not to hear her. “She did however said you can take only two others with you, but she said they could be whomever you decide. While I don’t like this situation. Ozpin has already ok’d it. So all I can say is be careful.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Kai’ra gives her a smile, and bows lightly. The two go off in opposite directions, and Kai’ra gets ready for the day.

After an hour or two, Kai’ra finds herself on Pyrrha’s bed leaning back in to the spartan, who is carefully brushing the samurai’s hair. Nora sits on her knees next to them, playing a strange game with Kai’ra, where the two wave their hands in distracting patterns in an attempt to ‘boop’ the others nose. Nora is winning by at least 4 boops, but in all honesty, Kai’ra mostly just enjoys the contact. Ren sits on his bed reading a book, while Jaune paces around the room red faced.

“Why would you come to our room like that!!?” He says finally working up the nerve to speak to Kai’ra. She lazily turns to him, making sure not to impede Pyrrha’s brushing, and getting booped by Nora, who seized the moment wholeheartedly. She gives him a sweet smile.

“I honestly forgot you, and Ren were here.”

“Ok, but you also walked all the way here like that!! What would you have done is someone saw you like that!?!” He quickly cut back in, but she only tilts her head slightly.

“I would have done the same thing I did when you saw me~.” She winks at him, which achieves its purpose of turning him even more red than before. She turns a bit more to Ren. “Ren, dear, can you please make us some tea please?” Ren looks over to her, and smiles. When he gets up to go make the tea, Nora boops Kai’ra one last time, then follows him out. Jaune walks into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

“You shouldn’t tease people so much. You’ll eventually get yourself in a situation you wouldn’t be ok with.” Pyrrha lightly scolds her friend, but Kai’ra just tilts her head back, pressing it lightly on her shoulder, and sticking her tongue out at Pyrrha. They both start giggling, then get into a mach cuddle/hug. Kai’ra normally does this with the people she cares about often, usually when they are alone, but mostly because she is fascinated with heartbeats. The sound of the heart beating, the process of it pumping life force through the body, it fascinates her. Plus, it calms her down when she is able to make contact with someone she is close to, it gives her peace. Her, and Pyrrha used to do this all the time after a hard day at Sanctum, or a particularly rough time with her family. Pyrrha,not being one to turn down a friend, or a chance to express affection is always willing to give Kai’ra this time. Curiosity does get to her though so she does interject a little. “Something is on your mind. I could tell when you first walked in. Is everything ok? And how is your arm doing?”

“My arm is doing great actually! I practiced with Goreruk this morning to test the waters.” She holds up her arm so the kimono’s sleeve falls, then starts brushing it against Pyrrha’s face to mess with her. “See all good! Some herbs Prof. Peach gave me to enhance my aura, plus my water forms healing factor, and I am good as new.” She does adjust herself so she can at least make eye contact with Pyrrha. “But Ms. Goodwitch also showed up this morning. She said Ms. Peach asked for me specifically to go on a little mission while everyone else is doing today's assignment at Forever Fall. And she said I could bring two others. Soooooooo~” She moves off of Pyrrha, and on to the floor, giving a slight bow. “Pyrrha Nikos, will you please assist me on this quest of utmost importance!” Pyrrha can’t help but giggle at the display, but quickly gets up, and mimics Kai’ra.

“Why of course, Kai’ra Nightingale, It would be my utmost honor to aid you in such an endeavour!” The two again laugh at themselves. Jaune comes out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth, looking for something as he brushes away. “Looking for something Jaune?” He looks up to her, and removes his toothbrush from his mouth.

“Yeah. I can’t find my scroll.” He says, scratching his head in thought. Kai’ra looks to him, remembers something, then reaches into her kimono. She pulls out his scroll, and tosses it to him. He catches it, and gives her a look of confusion, when she goes to explain, he speaks up. “You know what? Nevermind. I’m just not gonna question you anymore.” He walks back into the bathroom, leaving her with a bit of a smug face. 

“I’m glad to see you enjoying yourself.” Pyrrha gives a smile. “You didn’t really talk to anyone back at Sanctum.” Kai’ra begins waving her off.

“Nono. No need to bring up they past. Were in the future now, and regardless of friend count then. The two of us have our bestest friend at our side. Not to mention a bunch of pretty killer new friends to boot.” Pyrrha smiles at the sentiment, and both nod in approval.

“Alright, almost there little one.” Devon quietly states while carrying the small faunus on his back. Kiro gives a tired, half yawned ‘yay’, which makes the older faunus smile. “You can always sleep a while longer, sleep is important.”

“Noooo…” He tiredly argues. “We need to wake up Weisscream, and Ruby. We promised we’d plan for the trip to Forever Fall together.”

“Right, right.” Devon marches on, and as he approaches team RWBY’s dorm, he spots Ren, and Nora. Ren seems to be carrying a tray with a few glasses, and a plate of pancakes, which Nora ‘sneakily’ snatches one every few seconds. Devon waves over to them. “Goodmorning.” Ren smiles and bows his head slightly.

“Good Morning to you as well. I don’t normally see you this early.” He looks over Devon a bit. “Good morning to you too Kiro.” Kiro waves lightly.

“Yeah Kiro is excited about class today, and wanted to go over strategies with RWBY. Speaking of not seeing someone this early.” Nora rushes over, grabbing Kiro, and twirling around the hall with him.

“Hello Mr. sleepy muffin! How is the sleepy dragon boy!” Devon grabs Kiro back from her. 

“It’s rare to see Nora up before eight. I think the last time I saw her up this early was initiation.” Nora seems to pout for a bit, but grabs another pancake, smiling as she eats it.

“Yes. Kai’ra showed up, and-”

“No need to explain, I have an idea of where this story goes.” The two share an awkward laugh. “Well we shouldn’t keep you, talk to you later.” The three wave to each other, as both Nora, and Ren walk into JNPR’s dorm. Devon turns to team RWBY’s dorm, and knocks. After a few minutes with no answer, Devon decides to begin whistling. He tells Kiro to cover his ears, then he whistles at a much higher pitch, and mildly distorted it so it caused an auditory disturbance that would drive anyone with sensitive hearing wild. Not even a second later the desired effect comes to pass. The door rushes open, revealing a very messy haired, bow wearing member of team RWBY, standing in front of him in her sleep wear, and mildly twitching. Once he stops whistling Blake shakes her head quickly to get that horrible feeling out of her ears. “Good morning Blake. Is something the matter?” She looks at him very unpleased.

“Devon. I see you as a friend. Friends don’t use knowledge they learned about their friends to harm their friends.” He looks fairly guilty, tapping his horns gently.

“You’re right… I’m sorry Blake.” She rolls her eyes.

“Next time you want to sneak in, use the window. Yang leaves it open in case… Verissa… needs to get in.” Devon notes the weird pause, and enters the room. Blake goes back over to her bed, watching the two siblings. Devon puts Kiro on Weiss’ bed, then sits on the floor next to the bed. Waking up a little more to the realization of where he is, Kiro smiles, and scoots closer to Weiss, shaking her gently.

“Weisscream.” He whispers, she starts to stir, and Devon smirks. “Weisscream.” He whispers a little louder, and shakes her again. Devon motions for Kiro to continue, as he moves in, putting his face above hers. “Weisscream!” Kiro says a little louder, causing Weiss to let out a small tired hum.

“Kiro?” She sleepily asks. She smiles, and her eyes flutter open, revealing the figure above her.

“Weisscreeaam~” Devon calls in a similar tone as Kiro. The shift from expectation to reality was enough to startle Weiss. She thrusts her fist upwards, decking Devon straight in the jaw. He falls over, falling back onto the ground, leaning against Blake’s bed, who is holding in a laugh. “Owowow… ok I kinda deserved that.” He rubs his jaw, while Weiss sits up in her bed.

“Morning Weisscream!!” Kiro leans over, and hugs her, she reciprocates with a smile, and a gentle pat on his head. She then looks back to Devon with a bit of a sour expression, before smiling at him.

“Good morning Kiro. Devon. Allow me a few minutes to get ready, and we can discuss our plans over breakfast.” Weiss gets out of bed, and stretches for a few seconds, waking herself up fully. Then she gently reaches up to Ruby’s bed, and shakes her awake. Devon, and Kiro begin heading out of the room so the girls can get ready, both of them wave to the half awake Ruby before stepping out.

Stepping out into the hallway, Devon is met with Kai’ra, who is standing in front of JNPR’s dorm. Her head is down slightly, her eyes are closed, and she has a faint smile. Devon tilts his head in confusion, and is soon met by her eyes abruptly opening, and her stare at him without moving her head from its lowered position. “Goodmorning Devon.” She lowers herself a little more, giving him a bow of greeting. “Oh, and Goodmorning to you as well Kiro.” Kiro waves excitedly to her.

“Hi Kai’ra!!” Devon rubs Kiro’s head with a laugh.

“We’re heading to the mess hall for breakfast, and to wait on Ruby, and Weiss. Want to come with?” He asks with a smile. Kai’ra slowly nods her head, still smiling herself.

“No thank you. I have to ask Ruby something then I’m heading back to my dorm to wake up Vortix, and Guladak. Thank you for the offer though.” They wave goodbye to one another, and the siblings walk off. Kai’ra steps towards RWBY’s dorm.

Knock Knock~~

The door soon cracks open, again revealing Blake. “They’re are still getting ready guys… Oh Kai’ra, good morning.” She opens the door a bit allowing her in. Now less than two hours remained before the trip to Forever Fall Forest, the teams are preparing, and time marches on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who has been not only checking out this story, but reading all the way to here! This Chapter is mostly fluff, and as you might have noticed, I did cut a bit from the end, But I felt I could make the bit I removed better by waiting a little bit longer for them. And yes, like i said last chapter, I now have a bit of a backlog!! meaning next chapter, and the chapter after are done, and being edited so they will almost definitely be on time! So again, thanks to everyone who reads this story, hope you enjoy it<3, and see you all next week.
> 
> Bye~ I love you all!! Bye~


	9. Forever Falling Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Forest of Forever Fall! A beautiful sea of red, full of trees, and grimm! 
> 
> The students have their assignments, and plenty of time to have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is an alternate telling of RWBY with my fellow party members from a D&D campaign. Events that happened in the show may be changed or not depending on how the characters interact with the world, so if you're looking for something that sticks to cannon go watch the show!! This is honestly just a love letter to my D&D group and RWBY itself, so I won't take any story suggestions cause i’m basing it all off my party and how stupid we are. All rights to RWBY belong to rooster teeth of course so without further ado~

Chapter IX: Forever Falling (Part 2)

 

The time for the trip to Forever Fall has arrived, and after a fairly long lecture from Professor Goodwitch, everyone finally got to board the bullheads. Teams DVRK, KVGG, RWBY, and JNPR all rode in one together. Talking amongst themselves, and having an overall good time. Goreruk sat still, his head was lowered ever so slightly, and his arms were crossed. He sat deep in thought, understanding how simple this task was, and how easily it can be accomplished. The story of this Peach woman throwing a second year, who is supposedly rather formidable, at a first year, all just to test the healing properties of herbs. There had to be more to this assignment then just a simple case of gathering tree sap. He is shaken from his thoughts at the sudden feeling against his arm. He opens a single eye to look over at his arm, where he is met with Kai’ra who is leaning her head against him. She opens her eyes, and looks up at him with a smile. 

“What's got you so deep in thought, partner?” She chuckles at that word, but even when she plays around Goreruk can tell she is being fairly serious. In all truth his partner was a mystery to him. She was always playfully teasing everyone, while being genuine, carefree yet serious. Even when Vortix tries to upset her, and succeeds she still does what she can to show she cares. He can’t tell whether she is so complex that she can have so many attitudes at once, while expressing her desired one, or so simple that she can’t express anything but very basic emotions, and attitudes.

“It’s nothing, just thinking over this assignment.” In all actuality Goreruk has today all planned already. Kai’ra said something about going off to do something else, while she leaves him in charge of the rest of their team. He was excited to have that authority, but he was also interested In what she had planned. She usually had something up her sleeve, and it was rarely good for some involved. “What do you have to do anyway? And why would you decide to leave your team to do it?” She rubs her cheek against his arm, which he nudges her away lightly causing her to chuckle to herself.

“I have a different assignment to do, and knowing you, you plan to go off, and train while we are here. So I decided you boys can go play, and I’ll go have some girl time.” She looks up to him with a sweet smile. “It’s a win-win!” He was more than wise enough to pick up on some of Kai’ra’s quirks, namely her smiles. She is almost always smiling, but all of them were different, like this one, this sweet smile was used specifically when she didn’t want to disclose information. He humors her with a nod of his head, then he gets up, and walks to the door of the bullhead. Everyone stared at this, until the pilot informs everyone they’re about to land.

 

Everyone hops out of the bullheads, staring out at the beautiful environment. Goreruk quickly surveys the area, smiling to himself in excitement before he’s done. Professor Goodwitch makes her way in front of everyone. "Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." She scans over all the students before landing her sights on Kai’ra who nods back to her. “Normally you would be told to stick close to your teams, but do to this assignment you are allowed to travel with whomever you please, as long as you are in minimum groups of three. No exceptions!” All the students nod, or show other forms of understanding before breaking off into their little groups.

“Yo, Devon!” Jaune walks over to the faunus. “Wanna pair up? Me, Rin, and Nora are gonna try, and find a nice little waterfall that Prof. Port told us about.” Devon thinks for a moment then smiles.

“Yeah that sounds like a great Idea. Kiro, Weisscream, and I planned to just hang around with Ruby, but she said she was gonna go do something else. Does that sound like a plan Kiro?” He turns to the small faunus, who is excitedly shaking.

“Yes!!” Kiro runs over to Weiss, grabbing her hand, and pulling her along. “Come on Weisscream! We’re gonna explore!”

“Ok, ok, I’m coming Kiro.” She can’t help, but laugh at the excitement Kiro has for things. “So you decided on what we will be doing?” She questions as her, and Kiro approach them.

“We’re going with Jaune to find some waterfall. It’s not exactly what we planned, but could be just as fun.” After a bit more discussion, the six of them head out. While they were talking, Yang was busy setting a plan of her own into action.

“Hey Rissa!” She calls over to her friend. Verissa looks over to her, and smiles. “Come on! Let’s work together on this assignment.” 

“Ok, but I’m bringing Revani, Ok?” Yang just nods, then waves her hands to mildly rush her. Verissa, and Revani make their way over to where she is. “Hi!... Oh… Hi Blake!” Verissa gives a smile, and a wave to Blake, but gets a small wave as she continues to read her book.

“Come on we are gonna go make our own fun.” Yang then turns to Revani. “Hey Rev, It’s been awhile since we hung out!” He nods.

“Haven’t really since Signal. This will be exciting.” Yang closes her eyes, and pumps her fist.

“You know it! Alright let’s go already!” She grabs on to Verissa, and Blake’s arms, pulling them along while Revani shakes his head slowly with a chuckle, and follows shortly after.

Once everyone else has split off, and left, Kai’ra, Pyrrha, and Ruby make their way to Prof. Goodwitch. “Alright, Ms. Nikos, Ms. Rose, Have you two been filled in properly?” Kai’ra gives a look of mach offense, but the other girls just nod their heads. “ Very well, If anything unexpected happens, call me immediately. You are to find this special flower, and return, estimated time of completion is tonight at eleven normally bullheads don’t depart that late, but special arrangements have been made, and one will be here for you at eleven thirty. Above all else, take care, be safe, and we will await your return.” The girls all smile, and nod, before turning away, and walking away.

“Alright PRK, we have our mission, let’s do this!!” Kai’ra excitedly exclaims.

“Perk?” Ruby tilts her head in confusion, which Pyrrha chuckles at.

“Kai’ra spent all morning coming up with that, she is very excited for this.” Kai’ra shrugs, and turns around with a smile.

“Look! It was either PRK or KRP. And I think we are better than crap!” Ruby can’t help, but laugh, which makes Kai’ra smile more.

“Hey Kai’ra, how come you only seem super serious when you’re around other people?” This makes her tilt her head in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, when it's just me, Pyrrha, or Jaune you are all happy, and just… more free? I don’t know is that weird? That might be weird. Sorry.”

“Nonono. You’re fine! I feel more comfortable around a handful of people than I do others. Simple as that! Now come on we got a job to do.” The three make their way in the opposite direction of all the other students, heading out on their mission.

“GRAAAAAHAHA!” Deep in the forest the rest of team KVGG had already picked a fight with a large pact of grimm. Goreruk’s first action as temp leader was to train against any grimm they could find. He rushed an ursa, goring it with his horns, then locking it into a hold. Once his grip was locked he pushed up, using all his force to take the ursa over his head, and smashing it into the ground. The force of the impact causes the ursa to turn to dust, through which a beowolf pounces him, but just before it reaches him Vortix gives a hard kick straight to its face. It goes flying into another beowolf knocking them both to the ground.

“Is there a reason you said we couldn’t use our weapons?” He continues kicking a few more grimm trying to get at him. Goreruk rushes up, putting an ursa into a headlock, allowing Guladak to pummel it in the gut.

“There is always the possibility we could be disarmed, it’s never bad to be prepared.” He uses the ursa in his hands to smack another beowolf which got gored on one of the ursa’s spikes. “Plus it can open your mind more, leading to better strategies later down the line.” Guladak enhances his legs, then starts spinning around on his upper back like a spinning top, delivering a barrage of devastating kicks to all the grimm around him. Once he is done he springs up to his feet, ready for more.

“Yo, who cares this is kinda Awesome!” Vortix sighs, and sends a bolt of electricity straight over Guladak’s shoulder, poofing a beowolf that was trying to sneak up on him.

“Yeah, well, let's try to keep focus at least.” Guladak chuckles, only to be interrupted by the loud roar of yet another grimm.

Yang led the charge, she, and Revani have been talking the whole time about Signal, and their new life at Beacon. Verissa however was nervous, excitingly so. For a mix of reasons she had her eyes on Blake the entire walk, but at some point she lost track of her, and it was unsettling. She wasn't sure why, something about Blake made her uncomfortable, unwelcome, and overall… Happy? Kinda like Deja Vu, but more- “ … “ Verissa stopped, feeling the colour leave her face, as the cold feeling of a blade against her neck causes her to lose all other feelings.

“Come with me, make no sound.” Blake’s voice was gruffer than normal, probably in an attempt to be more intimidating, yet quite enough for the others to not be heard. Verissa inhales sharply, and lightly nods her answer. The two slowly walk away from the others, until they are completely out of sight. Once far enough away Blake points the gun of Gambol Shroud at Verissa. “Why are you at this school! Are you here to spy on Beacon? Me? What is your goal.” Verissa can’t help, but be confused. It was a situation she wasn’t sure she would have, until she realized.

“You’re from the White Fang!... You’re… a faunus?... BLAKE BELLADONNA! Jeez I…” She face palms , which catches Blake off guard. “That explains the bow, and the whole avoiding me thing, phew! I thought I might have done something wrong, and I didn’t wanna apologize just incase i was wrong, and-”

“You did do something wrong! Lot’s of things! We both have... “ She lowers her weapon. “So… you aren’t here for the White Fang?”

“What… No… They all. They all think… that I’m dead.” She looks saddened, flashes of the past cause her to tear up a bit, but she wipes them away. “I-i… I have put my life fully into who I am now… I promise.” Blake looks conflicted, Verissa picks up on this, then takes a step closer. “I saw the error of not only my ways, but the entire organization as it is now. Humans aren’t all bad, and don’t deserve a punishment made for some. My words may not be enough, but two people I love more than anything are human. I’ve even told them of who I was and they still treat me like I matter.”

“Rissa! Blake! Hey where did you guys go!” Yang yells from the distance.

“Verissa. Blake. Come on we at least need to finish the assignment before playing games!” Revani says much quieter than the blonde brawler next to him.

“See, It didn’t even take them long to come looking for us.” Verissa smiles, and steps closer to Blake once more. “You don’t have to trust me, but if you’re here, accusing me of doing something wrong, then you probably aren’t doing wrong either!” She hugs her. “We can work through, and learn to forgive what we’ve done someday, the guilt, the heartache, all of it, together. I know I at least need the help.” Blake wraps her arms around Verissa, and begins crying into her shoulder. When she feels this, Verissa wraps her wings around them. Even though seconds ago Blake was ready to attack her, she is been defused, and gave in. Maybe she gave in to easily, but she needed this, they both did, someone who knows exactly what they are going through. All those complicated feelings of anger, and doubt. All those nights of fearing the past. They both understood those feelings, felt those fears. This was something they both needed.

After a few minutes they broke the hug, and smile slightly at each other. “I’m… sorry for, this whole… thing.” Verissa shakes her head.

“Naw, I would have done the same if I knew it was you… probably. Anyway, let’s get back. I don’t wanna make Yang worry.” The two walk over to where they heard the others, and call for them, after about three minutes Yang comes running up to them.

“Jeez… phew… Hey! Where did you two run off to?” Yang asks between breaths, smiling at her friends. “You both just kinda poofed. Is everything ok?” She asks with more than a hint of worry, noticing that both seemed to have been crying.

“Yeah we’re good. Just had a bit of girl time in the woods. Ya know as ya do.” Verissa jokes, then nudges Yang. “Come on. We should hurry and collect some of that sap.” They all nod in agreement, and make their way back to Revani, who has already started collecting some sap of his own.

After what felt like an hour Kiro, and Nora spot the waterfall. Without any hesitation Nora bolts towards it, with Kiro quickly behind her. “Haha! Time for the world's biggest cannon ball!”

“Nora wait!” Ren runs after her to try, and stop her, but she already jumps in, causing him to get splashed as well. Jaune, Devon, and Weiss all make it to the edge of the cove watching the walking shenanigan that is Nora.

“Be Careful Kiro.” Devon says up to the small faunus standing on the waterfall.

“I will!!” Kiro shouts back, just before leaping off the cliff, eventually landing in the water below.

“Ok. I will admit, this place is rather nice.” After she said this, Devon nudges her, and then jumps in the water himself. He quickly resurfaces.

“AAH! I forgot to take off my cape!” Devon starts whining mildly, but eventually quiets down when Jaune makes his way into the water. “Nice hoodie Jaune.”

“Oh thanks! I had to send in a lot of cereal boxes to get this.” 

“Mhm. It’s a cute bunny.” Devon swims closer to the shore, and looks up to Weiss. “Come on Weisscream. The water is almost as cold as you.” 

“There is no way I am getting my clothes wet. You can play in the water all you like, but I-” A huge wave of water splashes Weiss, when she looks back Devon quickly hides his wings, and points to Nora, who acts offended. “Oooh That is it Azuress!” Weiss kicks off her heels, and jumps in the water.

Goreruk falls to the ground, the large paw of the ursa major holding him down to the ground. Vortix looks on waiting for the command, throughout the battle between Goreruk, and the ursa major, Goreruk has been using his storm semblance to cause lightning to filter into Vortix. After a bit of struggle, Goreruk kicks the ursa major in the stomach, causing it to reel back, then Vortix fires off all the stored up electricity, frying the grimm to dust. 

“Ok… Now that was pretty cool!” Guladak exclaims, while being covered in all kinds of bites, and scratches. “If only little ms. samurai-pants saw us now.” Both Goreruk, and Vortix tiredly chuckle.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go ahead, and complete the assignment now, then along the way we can continue to train.” The others agree, as they help each other up. “Alright, let’s get some sap.”

Kai’ra starts to slow down, before pointing out a small cave entrance. “Alright, that’s the location of our little flower ladies. Let’s get this done!” 

“Yeah!” Ruby cheers, before they begin walking towards the entrance. They soon get to it, standing in front of the entrance the trio quietly look at one another, before looking back to the cave. “Ok, so it should just be in here right?”

“From the coordinates Professor Goodwitch gave us, I believe it should only be a few more minutes before we get to it. Though she also said the estimated time would be eleven.” Pyrrha ponders on this for a bit, but Kai’ra waves her off.

“They probably anticipated us having to fight grimm, they didn’t take into account be putting Goreruk in charge of my team!” The three chuckle a bit. “Alright come on! missions this easy will probably be few, and far in between, so we should savour this while we can.”

Creeeaak~~

“What was tha-” Just before stepping into the cave, the ground caved in on itself, revealing a large pitfall.

“AAAAAAAAAHHH!!” The three scream as they fall, deeper, and deeper they go, until they are completely swallowed by the shadows.

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so  
> This chapter is a scooch late... my b. I realized I made a big oopsie literally an hour before this would have gone live, and have been fixing it sense.
> 
> meaning a rewrote this one, you may notice, its kinda short, that's a problem. Luckily next chapter will be much longer because of it. should be nearly 10,000 words? maybe?
> 
> Anyway big big big big NEWS!  
> We reached 100 hits, it's crazy to me to see that a dumb thing a did for my friends, turned into a dumb thing that over 100 peeps have pocked their looking balls at!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, and if you have read this far you are loved. I love you! There I said it! You all made Heartz spill themself to you all! I Hope you're proud! XD
> 
> Anyway to celebrate 100 of you beautiful peeps I've decided I'm going to make character trailers, similar to the RWBY trailers. where you will learn more about them, I tell you fun facts about them, like what kinda D&D character they were, or stuff like that.
> 
> SO!  
> If any of you want a specific character you wanna know more about let me know in the comments! Or whatever other way AO3 let's you reach out to me, Idk i'm still kinda new to this XD.
> 
> anyway love you all,  
> -Heartz


	10. Forever Falling Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Forever Fall Forest finally come to a head. Will Team PRK Rise to their future, and complete their mission.? Or will Team KRP succumb to their past, and Fall Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter touches on some darker subjects such as mental/emotional health. You have been warned.
> 
> This chapter marks the halfway point of the volume! So it is about time I stopped starting with this note, at least for this volume that is! So for the last time for awhile...
> 
> This story is an alternate telling of RWBY with my fellow party members from a D&D campaign. Events that happened in the show may be changed or not depending on how the characters interact with the world, so if you're looking for something that sticks to cannon go watch the show!! This is honestly just a love letter to my D&D group and RWBY itself, so I won't take any story suggestions cause i’m basing it all off my party and how stupid we are. All rights to RWBY belong to rooster teeth of course, So without further ado~

Chapter X: Forever Falling

 

Huntsman, and Huntresses. Heroes who are just normal people by all regards, well as normal as people trained to do the extraordinary can be. Shade, Atlas, Haven, and Beacon. The four huntsman academies, and pillars to the nations they represent. It is in these academies that Huntsmen-in-training go to hone their talents, and become the great heroes they strive to be. It is a well known fact that being a Huntsman isn’t easy, and you should well know, that even when things start to seem easy… Hardship is on the horizon. 

The sea of red is contrasted by the beautiful hues of pink, and orange that paints the sky. The air around the forest is mostly quiet, some idle chatters, and excited laughter from the teams making their way towards the bullheads. Prof. Goodwitch is taking count of all the teams showing up, and the jars they have collected, noting that everyone aside from a few stragglers have arrived. Before she can ask any questions, the members of teams RWBY, JNPR, DVRK, and KVGG come into the clearing. Goreruk, Vortix, and Guladak are covered in all sorts of dirt, and scratches. While the others seem to be a little wet, as if they had gotten covered in water. Prof. Goodwitch lightly pinches the bridge of her nose.

“I see some of you took full advantage of this outing. I hope you all at least did your assignments.” She looks over the group, they all show off their jars of sap… aside from Nora, Ren is holding hers. She smiles at them. “Very good. Ok everyone, please enter the bullheads, and we will be on our way back to Beacon.” She turns to enter one of the bullheads herself, but is stopped.

“Wait. What about Pyrrha? Kai’ra, and Ruby too? We can’t leave until everyone is here.” Jaune says, with worry clear in his voice. The rest of the group soon confirm their agreement.

“Yeah, it would be wrong to just leave them here with no ride home at the least.” Devon crosses his arms as he speaks, mostly because he’s cold, but it also helps his statement.

“Right, and I’m not leaving Ruby! What kinda sister does that?” Yang chimes in, a little annoyed at the teacher for forgetting the others like this.

Goodwitch adjusts her glasses. “Right, Ms. Rose, Ms. Nikos, and Ms. Nightingale are on a different assignment, they will be getting another bullhead sent to retrieve them when they are finished. There is no need to worry either, it is a very simple mission. Which is why only three people were sent instead of a whole team.” Goreruk nods his head.

“Yes, Kai’ra informed me earlier that her, and the others had another task to complete. If they are going to be awhile longer, even if we would like to stay, we should head back, eat something, and be on the ready incase they need back up.” Everyone looks to Goreruk, he just nods his head again, then gets into the bullhead. Goodwitch smiles at this.

“Well put. Now the rest of you, please make your way inside.” She heads into one of the bullheads, as do Vortix, and Guladak. While not wanting to leave the others behind, everyone else files into the bullheads. The final winds of Forever Fall Forest brushing through the doors of the bullhead, and one by one each bullhead takes off, leaving behind the ever crimson sea of trees. 

… 

The hours drag, everyone eventually arrived back at Beacon, but the worry never left. As suggested by Goreruk the teams ate, prepared, and all met up on the roof where they all first hung out together after the entrance ceremony. Devon, and Guladak sat on the railing smoking some of the sage that Devon carries around. Yang, and Nora are on either side of Goreruk, trying to arm wrestle him, to little to no success. Kiro is practicing hand to hand combat, or more like trying to while getting hit by Revani’s staff while he corrects Kiro’s stance, execution, and overall posture. Verissa, Blake, Weiss, and Ren are discussing strategy just in case something did go wrong, and they are needed. Vortix is just off to the side continuously changing the music playing on his scroll, much to the dismay of the faunus around him. While looking over the edge both Devon, and Guladak notice a strange figure walking through the courtyard.

“I don’t remember seeing her before.” Devon says between puffs of smoke, Guladak nods,

“Yeah, Fox faunus already stick out but her whole getup adds to that. She’s a pretty cute fluffball.” Guladak chuckles to himself, which causes Kiro to look over at what's going on.

“Oh! That's Professor Peach!... I thought she said she wasn’t going to be here today?” This causes everyone to look over as well.

“What? That doesn’t change her being cute!” Guladak states before smoking again, having completely misread the situation. 

“No, it means it's odd that she’s here. It could mean something went wrong.” Ren says as he reaches the railing. Then everyone turns to notice Jaune walk up to the railing as well. He had just gotten back with drinks he got for everyone, but now was focused on Peach as she walked into the tower leading to Ozpin’s office.

“I remember this morning, I was walking out of the bathroom, and just before I did I heard Kai’ra tell Pyrrha about their mission. Apparently it was Prof. Peach who chose Kai’ra specifically for whatever it is they’re doing.” He turns to everyone else. “Her being here might mean something could have gone wrong!”

“Then let’s go find out!” Yang says as she jumps out of her seat. She runs through the door, and the others follow. Before she can follow, Weiss is stopped by Devon, who grabs her, and Jaune by the arms, using his wings to glide them down to the ground. Followed by Kiro who teleports to their side, and Guladak who just jumps down after them, using his semblance to give himself a cat like righting reflex, so he lands on his feet. The five of them just nod to each other before running after the eccentric teacher.

… 

…. 

….. 

…… 

My head hurts… It’s pounding, it’s so bad I can barely open my eyes… When I finally can open them I see nothing but darkness. “Ouch.” My voice is quiet but still loud enough to make my head pound some more. I look up seeing the hole we fell through. We fell so deep the light from the moon barely reaches in… wait… “It was only just turning noon when we made it to the cave!” I quickly look around for the others… I don’t see Pyrrha, and Kai’ra- … My face heats up, I can almost feel how red it is as I stare at the ground. “W-w-w-w-w-why is j-just her k-kimono here!” I shake away any weird thoughts to calm down, but-

“Ruuuuuuuuuubyyy~.” 

“Eeeeep!” I can’t help but squeak out my surprise. My face heats up again as I look around for the source of the voice, it’s kinda hard to do with how the cave’s walls echo.

“Oh Ruuuby~, Why don’t you come join me dear~.” Not being able to take anymore, I pulled my hood up, and hid in it… but my legs decided to move, and I walked forward. I eventually distinguish where her voice is coming from, it is a tunnel off to the right of where I woke up.

“U-um… Where a-are you?” After I ask this, it goes quiet. For nearly a whole minute it’s quiet, as if she has to think on her response. For some reason I get that weird feeling, as if something isn’t quite right. It could be anything really, I mean we are in a weird tunnel system after all. 

“I’m over here~” A slight splashing sound comes from another opening to my right. “There is a little pound in here, and it’s so wonderful. Please come join me dear~” My face heats up again, this weird warm feeling is starting to get annoying, but again I start moving forward. A weird noise echoes from the other pathway behind me, it sounds similar to two weapons clashing, but one sounding as if it’s made from a non-metal material. “Hurry Ruby! Don’t make me enjoy the water alone~”

“I-i think I hear a struggle… Like something is fighting. It might be Pyrrha! I’m gonna go check on her… I-i’ll be back.” I rush off towards the sound. She didn’t say anything back, probably out of concern, and shock. I hear the subtle sound of wings flapping echoing around, must be a nevermore she is fighting. It must have come down here after sensing our panic from when we fell. “I’m coming to help Pyrrha!”

… 

“THIS IS RIDICULOUS!” The sound of Goodwitch’s voice is seconded only by the slamming of her hand against Ozpin’s desk. “When you came to me for this request I knew it would be like last time, but agreed with Ozpin that maybe another chance was in order.” Ozpin takes a sip from his mug, as if he is uninvolved with the situation, while Peach is sitting on the verge of tears, looking as if she is a mere scolded child. Goodwitch calms herself, and pulls out her scroll before showing it to Peach. “Thumbelina, I’m not sure what your intentions were, or what you thought would happen… But Ms. Nightingale’s Scroll has gone offline, and it did so seconds after her aura started draining. Meaning something very well could be happening to her, and we can only imagine what may be happening. Now I beli-”

“Glynda.” Ozpin warns. She turns to him to see what he wants before hearing the dinging of the elevator, as the doors open.

… 

I opened my eyes only to see darkness. My head aches as if I was hit by something heavy, and trying to get up was a bit of a challenge. I look up to see the very faint light from the moon through the hole we fell through. “We must have lost consciousness from the fall. Even with aura, a fall like that must have been too much.” I grab Miló and Akoúo̱ of the ground, then look around. Kai’ra, and Ruby are nowhere in sight. “Kai’ra? Ruby?” I continue to scan my surroundings as I await their response, finding that most of my surroundings are just a typical cave, aside from one oddity. “Kai’ra if you leave your kimono around like this it will get dirty.” I walk over to it, quickly grabbing it off the ground for her. “I swear you haven’t changed si-...” It’s torn… this is only half her kimono. Without hesitating I grip my weapon, and get into a defensive stance. I don’t have to wait long because only seconds later… 

“AAAAGH! Someone help!” As soon as I heard her pained voice I couldn’t help but show worry. I ran towards the sound of her scream, it was coming from a tunnel to my left. As I step into the stone hall, a feeling of dread fills me, and a slight breeze from somewhere sends shivers down my spine. Something about this situation sent a wave of melancholy over me, a familiar feeling, in fact something about this filled me with Deja Vu, I haven’t felt this situation sense-

“Aagh!” The muffled sound of her pained voice was enough to snap me out of that funk. She is somewhere, and I have to find her before whatever is happening to her gets worse. I grip my weapon even tighter as I sprint down this tunnel, the sounds of her Hellish Thorns clashing into some other force can be heard, she is in combat. As I’m running I barely notice the ebony feathers falling to the ground, possibly belonging to a nevermore… why would it be this far underground? Is this what she is fighting? If so its fresh feathers being here must mean they were just here. “Gaahg!” I clench my teeth as the sound of her hitting the cave’s wall echoes in my ears. Even though it pains me to hear her struggle I have to stay calm, otherwise I will make mistakes, and if she is in danger then I can’t afford being clumsy. “Raah!” … ! … She has gone on the offensive! That either means she found an opening… or she is getting desperate. The sound of her weapons clashing with another hard object can be heard much louder than before. I can’t hold back any longer, I have to at least assure her I’m coming, I know it ruins any tactical advantage, and when faced with the unknown it can even be seen as less than desirable, but giving her hope is more important right now!

“Don’t wo-”

“I’m coming to help Pyrrha!” The voice that cut me off was Ruby’s, but it was her words that shocked me the most… ‘I’m coming to help you… Pyrrha?’ doesn’t she hear Kai’ra? I had no time to think her words through right now, so I charge forward even faster… 

But… as I reach a new clearing I unwillingly stopped. The sight in front of me made everything spin. What was going on? Why had this happened? I feel dizzy. My vision blurry. The familiar glow of pink, and silence is all I perceive before my throat begins to burn… 

… 

“I did it!” The tiny voice chimes out. The tiny doll of a girl dances around the much larger woman. The similarities between the two are undeniable. Same long hair, same bright eyes, same face, and especially the same heart-melting smiles.

“Of course you did my little flower.” The woman crouched down, and picked up the small girl in her arms. The little one happily shows off her drawing of a hibiscus, while sloppy it is still impressive, even if it wasn’t, the aura of excitement the little one exudes is more than enough to gain praise.

“Yay! I’m a flower!!” She giggled at the words, knowing the woman would continue even if she didn’t ask her to.

“Yes, and such a beautiful flower you are my dear! I believe a flower like you deserves a name just as beautiful! … hmm but what to call you, what to call you?” The woman pretends to pounder, which causes another sweet giggle from the girl. Acting as if she has just thought of the answer the woman pronounces. “Yes that's it! A beautiful flower like you should be named…”

“...”

“...” 

“...” 

… 

The elevator door opens, and the first one of us to walk in is Goreruk. Without hesitation he steps all the way to Ozpin’s desk. Before anyone can say anything he rams his fist straight down into it, smashing it in half. Prof. Goodwitch looks furious, but before she can say anything Ozpin puts his hand up to stop her.

“There has been a storm raging all day, and I’ve been putting it off this whole time out of respect. But i’m tired of-”

“Ah, Mr. Storm-Horn. It’s wonderful of you.” He looks around Goreruk, at all of us finally entering the room. “And all of you, to join us. I was actually just about to send for you all.” He sips his drink again, holding it once he’s done thanks to not having a desk anymore. “I believe you’ve noticed your scroll?” I remember seeing him look at his scroll, but I’m not tall enough to actually have seen what exactly he was looking at. “As some of you may not yet know, your scroll is directly connected to each of your team members, allowing each of you to know one another's auras, and other vitals.” When he says this I can’t help but confirm, and checking my scroll there it was. 

Devon Azuress: Aura-100% Vitals-Warm Status-Active

Verissa Blight: Aura-100% Vitals-Normal Status-Active

Revani Onyx: Aura-100% Vitals-Normal Status-Active

At the top of the screen were my vitals, and a bunch of statistics, even going as far to show my lein, ammunition, and dust reserves. It even accurately lists each type of dust I have on me, even the ones that are embedded in my bolts. Wow, it’s like I’m a character in some kinda video game, and I just saw my GUI for the first time. While I was enveloped in the wonders of technology, I kinda picked back into the conversation.

“Yeah.” Goreruk pulls out his scroll and holds it so others can see, while Vortix, and Guladak just pull out their own scrolls.

Kai’ra Nightingale: Aura-67% Vitals-Sporadic Status-Offline

“Yes, from our understanding her scroll went offline approximately an hour ago.” With those words all of us filled with all sorts of worry, those of us of team RWBY, and JNPR quickly pull out their own scrolls checking on their teammates status.

Pyrrha Nikos: Aura-100% Vitals-Normal Status-Active

Ruby Rose: Aura-100% Vitals-Normal Status-Active

“Wait… why are-” The sighs of relief, and Jaune’s question are both cut off by the scrolls update.

Pyrrha Nikos: Aura-100% Vitals-Sporadic Status-Active

Ruby Rose: Aura-100% Vitals-Sporadic Status-Unconscious 

The collective silence in the room was scary. Yang’s eyes started turning crimson as she clenched her fists, the overall atmosphere of the room kept getting worse. I wanted to say something, anything to make everyone a little less tense, but I couldn’t think of anything. I started retreating into myself, I was worried about the others, but I’m not sure how I can help them, and now I can’t even say a few simple words to-

“Well?” Again a wave of shock fills the room. We all turn to the voice, and there he was, just standing there with his arms behind his head, as if the situation doesn’t even involve him. “You’re all just standing there getting worried, angry, or both. Get your acts together. These are your friends right? Then get pumped, and ready to get in there. I mean that was the plan from the get go, right? You decided to wait around for Goodwitch to give us the go, when we could have just left whenever we wanted. You decided to trust they could handle themselves instead of being cautious, and sending backup just in case.” He shrugs to himself. “That seems to be a fault both student, and faculty have committed.” His devil may care attitude was upsetting, but I think he might be right. We wanted to make sure they would be ok, but instead we just chose to believe in them… but is that wrong? Was Vortix correct? Is… Is… 

“Is believing in our friends really… Wrong?” I didn’t mean to speak my thoughts, but I did. This time it’s my turn for everyone to turn to, except they all have faces as if a puppy just whined. Devon seemed to get mad, he was about to say something, but again Vortix spoke.

“Yeah. It is.” He crossed his arms, and cracked his neck. “When it comes to believing three first year huntresses-in-training who have only been at Beacon for almost three whole weeks.” He sarcastically shows off his ‘astonishment’. “Man it’s hard to believe anything could have gone wrong sending only three of them when teams are supposed to be four at minimum. At that point it’s not a matter of believing in your friends.” He turns to the three professors. “It’s a matter of understanding that your educators are dropping the ball.” Him and Ozpin just stare at each other. Ozpin sips his drink again. Jeez these two act as if they aren’t involved at all!

“While I disagree with some of his statements, Mr. Greyveil has made some excellent points. Even if those three show a good deal of potential, as was stated they have only been attending this academy for a few weeks. Sending them out like this was a mistake on multiple sides.” she cuts an angry look at Professor Peach, then looks back to us. “I apologize to you all, and I must apologize again after we are done aiding the others.”

“Then what are we waiting for!” Yang yells.

“I believe all you’re waiting on is Professor Peach.” 

“What?!” Both Prof. Peach, and Prof. Goodwitch question as yet again he drinks his drink.

“Time is of the essence, and a bullhead takes time. Thumbelina needs to redeem herself in your eyes, and she is the only person who can make it from here to our students possible location within such a short window.” He smugly looks to Prof. Goodwitch. “Unless you believe there is another way?” 

Without hesitation, Professor Peach jumped up, standing in her chair, with her arms in the air. “Hooray! Redemption! Time for rescue mission: save my adorable students from my own poor decisions!” Before anyone could comment on what she said, she again interjected. “TIME TO FLY, EBON WINGS OF THE ECLIPSE!!”

… 

… 

… 

“Is something the matter Ma’am?” After an hour of silence, the white haired woman finally decided to speak up. She had shoulder length hair, with a pin holding her bangs out of her face. Her darker skin contrasted the snowy white of her hair, and the clear white of her eyes. She stared at the girl who had been brushing her own hair for this whole hour of silence, to the point of having pulled out a few chunks of it. “You seem to have something on your mind.”

“N-nothing is wrong Silica. Why do you… umm… think so?”

“Well first of all.” She lightly takes the brush from her hands. “You’re ruining your pretty hair, normally you panic if you use the wrong conditioner. Secondly you have been sitting here for an hour with your kimono only half way on.” She began helping her get ready, fixing up her kimono, putting on a bit of makeup, then tying up her hair in a ponytail. “There! For now your hair will have to sit like this until we can fix you up properly. This is a good way of looking pretty without too much hassle.” She gives a sweet smile which does a bit of good to the girl. Without a word the girl scoots closer to Silica, pressing her head against her chest, and snuggling into her, listening to her heartbeat. Silica sits there, allowing the young girl to have her moment. Going back to that silence, except a much more calming, and caring silence then before.

“... The heart is weird. It makes such a pretty sound, and it makes life juice so we can live! … But, it can be used for such ugly acts, and hurt us when we already hurt.” Tears roll down the girls face, her voice starts to falter, her make up begins to run, and her smaller body begins to shiver. “S-so much happens so fast that the brain can’t process it, but the heart… the heart always knows how it feels. How to react to things. Even knows what it's s’possed to do when you… when you don’t.” Silica wraps her arms around the girl, lightly rubbing her arm in an attempt to calm her down. The girl continues to cry for a bit longer, just before looking up to Silica, tears still flowing from her eyes. “S-Silica? I-if you didn’t work for our family… would we still be like this?” With little hesitation the woman looks the girl in the eyes.

“If I didn’t give my services to your family we more than likely wouldn’t have met. So no we wouldn’t.” She tightens her embrace. “But that doesn’t matter. Because here we are, and I would happily give my life for your happiness, young mistress.” She again gives a smile to the girl, calming her down again. “Now. We need to fix you up again. Your sparring session with mistress Aoi begins soon, and we wouldn’t want you looking so distraught.” 

“Right!” They again spent another few minutes getting the girl ready. The excitement filling the girl reached its pinnacle. “All right Silica! We can go now I think I’m- … “

… 

… … 

… … … 

… … I’m… T.E.R.R.I.F.I.E.D… 

… 

… 

…

“AAAAAAAAAHHH!!” The three of us couldn’t help, but scream. All of a sudden the ground had given out, we started falling, and from the looks of it, we have a long way to go. Me, and Pyrrha quickly get to work on a strategy. She puts her shield under her feet, I quickly grab Ruby, and pull her towards Pyrrha. Once she has a hold on her she uses her semblance on her shield, greatly decreasing her, and Ruby’s decent. I on the other hand straighten out my body, allowing myself to fall at a faster pace, timing it so I activate my semblance just before hitting the ground. Just before getting to the bottom, I heard a loud clanking noise, and then the panicked noises of the two above me. Before I can react at all I activate my semblance so that when I splat, it’s not permanent. 

Tink Tink Tink

The watery form of my body splashes across the cave floor, as my core tinks across the ground. I start to absorb some of my water so I can reform, and check on the others, but I feel my core get picked up. ‘Hey, who has me?’ It probably isn’t Ruby, she would be confused about what just happened. ‘Hey, Pyrrha?’ … ugh not being able to actually talk sucks. ‘Please put me in my water so I can turn off my semblance, and talk to you!’ … I hope she isn’t hurt from the fall. ‘Here, It won’t be as good since I don’t have my water, but I will heal you some ok?’ I activate my healing properties, I feel my aura start to drain a little as I begin healing her, but- ‘AAAAH! Why did you drop me!’ I feel myself land back in my puddle, so I quickly reform myself, and sigh out.

“Phew, jeez try to handle me with more care de-” Without a second of hesitation I lunge forward, feeling the blade like object cleave through the back of my kimono. The loose, now virtually useless cloth falls to the ground, now leaving me in my under clothes, and bandages. I draw my blades, turning on my heel towards whomever this opponent is. The only thing I can make out in this darkness is their weapon, since they’re standing just outside the reach of the sunlight. “That was one of my favourite kimonos. Now I’m down to only a mere nine hundred and ninety nine left. How do you plan on compensation?” Without moving closer they seem to throw something, on closer inspection it seemed to be a rock? The projectile hit just a little off of my location, causing a bit of a shattering noise. A quick glance, and the shattered object appears to have been my scroll. “Can you stop breaking my belongings?!” I turn back to my opponent, and yet nothing is there, including both Ruby, and Pyrrha.

… 

“Ugh!” The young woman makes her way into the room, throwing her weapons against her bed. She was followed by a red haired woman around the same age, and they both wore the uniform of Sanctum academy. The young woman throws herself onto her bed, pouting quietly to herself. The redhead sat next to her, camly petting her head to help her calm down. “I hate that school.” She pouted to herself as her friend tried to calm her.

“I’m sure you don’t mean that. You can’t allow all the fun you have to be ruined by one poor relationship.”

“It’s not ONE poor relationship Pyrrha! It’s ALL poor relationships!” She says while laying her head in Pyrrha’s lap. “And!.. And!..” She uses her semblance to become water, still in her own shape, and screaming, luckily her water form makes no sound. While she is having a mild panic…

“Oh? So our relationship is poor?” Pyrrha can’t help, but tease as she looks down at the water woman. This causes her to return to normal, blushing mildly.

“I don’t appreciate when you decide to be the sadistic one, dear.” After a few seconds they both begin to laugh.

“It is rather nice being able to spend more time with you. I’m glad your family allowed you to move to Argus, instead of having you transported all the way back to Haven.” The young woman throws up her arms.

“Right! Waking up that early in the morning, then having no free time after classes, just to travel so far. Awful! … Silica will be home soon. Mind assisting me with some clean up? I hate having her act as if she is a servant… I mean she is, but more than just a servant.”

“Of course! Helping you, and Silica out is always fulfilling. I believe the last time I was rewarded with very yummy cake.” Again the two share a laugh.

… 

“And If you make sure these pieces here are loose enough while still being secure, it makes for smooth transitions! So sniper mode to scythe mode, and back is quick, smooth, and beautiful.” The red-hooded girl gushed over her weapon. The young woman sitting at the table with her sat with her head in one hand, smiling as she sweetly stares at the young huntress. Noticing the stares from her fellow huntress, the red-hooded girl turns a few shades of red herself. “W-why are you staring at me like that. I-is there something on my face.” The other woman giggles.

“Of course not dear. I’m just fascinated is all. Listening to you excitedly explain your weapons mechanisms, it’s absolutely breathtaking. Not to mention you’re adorable~. A girl could really get used to all this, Ruby~.” Ruby’s face turns a darker shade of red, which causes the woman to laugh more. “Only two weeks, and you’ve already made me love your company. Not an easy feat Ruby Rose.” She smiles warmly, which seems to be contagious, because Ruby can’t help but smile back.

…

I’ve been traveling through this cave for hours, but no sign of the others, or that weird guy who kept messing up my stuff. It was starting to get cold, and my head started hurting. I kept remembering small snippets from my past, why they chose to pop up now was odd, but in all honesty I didn’t care. I just want to find the others. 

“Why am I such a failure?” My own words echoed around me… but I did not speak… “I’m so useless!” … Not again… “I’m just a bother, but I’m to stupid to realize it sometimes.” … Please not now… I need to focus… “I’m always hiding behind my own self pity, and use cheap tactics like allure to make people look at what little good there is about me.” I started getting dizzy as the words kept echoing. 

“Idiot!” “Come on Kai’ra why are you so useless?” “Ugly!” “Jeez look at you! Wearing bandages, and kimonos to hide your body’s shape!” I couldn’t escape the voices, they were my own, so running wasn’t working. Nothing I tried worked.

“Your quest to make others like you, and not be useless to them, has only succeeded in making the opposites true.”

“You FAILED!” With that last one I felt the hot tears begin to flow, and I fell to my knees.

“No… no I can’t… Fail… I can’t.. I… no...nono...nONONONoNONONONONOOOOO!!” I began to cry. Whenever those voices would sprout up I usually have Pyrrha, Silica, or someone there to hold me… calm me down… allow me the facade that the rest of who I am is. 

I keep walking on, doing my best to shut out these thoughts, but it was as if they were actually… being yelled at me… “Hello?” 

“Hello, llo. lo, o,” My own voice echoed around me, this time it was my own. So were those thoughts my own… or were they spoken to me? I readjust my posture, and begin walking at a faster pace. Whatever this was, it’s over now. Whoever thought they could manipulate my thoughts… while apparently right, it’s time this ended.

The few things I’ve picked up on while traversing this cave are this: There are several openings similar to the one we fell down, not sure the exact purpose, but I believe them to be set up in a way to confuse anyone who may be lost down here. Next, each opening is surrounded by a tunnel that goes either left, or right, neither both, and all lead to fairly similar areas. Finally, there are ebony feathers in places, seeming to indicate a few nevermore may call these caves home.

All around fairly useless information, but every bit can be useful, especially since it’s those few facts that allowed me to map out this place properly… kind of. 

The tunnels for the most part seem natural, from what I’ve put together the only things unnatural were the tunnels to the surface. Based on the spacing of the other openings the next one should just be around this next corner.

I make my way around the corner, just as I thought, another opening! My eyes adjust slightly to the minor shift in light, and what I see is both a shock, and a relief.

“Pyrrha!” I run over to her unconscious form, and quickly check her vitals. “... Her breathing is fine… and her heartbeat is normal! Good just unconscious… But how? Was it the fall or.” I remember that figure from before, the one with the weird weapon. “Ugh! I need to find whoever that guy was, and make them pay for this awful experience. Ok, so Pyrrha is here, but where is Ruby… We’ll find her together, come on dear, wake up.” I reach down to shake her, but feel the air shift ever so slightly behind me. I quickly unsheathed one of my blades, and quickly parried that odd weapon from before. Looking at my assailant I can just make out two red orbs, that I can only assume are his eyes. “You are starting to reeeaally upset me, you know that?”

… 

“This is a really odd semblance you have, but it seems like it could be really useful!” I say loudly to try and speak over the load winds. We were currently high up in the air, soaring over Vale on a giant… paper airplane? It’s weird to explain. Peach yelled out ‘TIME TO FLY, EBON WINGS OF THE ECLIPSE!!’ And ripped one of the patches on her hat off, which turned into a giant paper airplane, that was made out of some kind of weird black material, as well as some gravity dust. I’m honestly fascinated by the mechanics of something like this.

“Thanks! I call it Patchwork, any silly old thing I wanna hold onto I can just make them into cute little patches!” She seems to be unaffected by the force from the winds, possibly do to being used to this mode of travel? Even still it’s amazing! Even Goreruk is holding on to the plane, but Peach is standing tall! “We will be over Forever Fall in a little less than a minute! So everyone prepare to land!”

“How ARE we gonna land again?” Verissa pipes up, obviously worried.

“YES!” Is all she yells before the plane begins leaning forward. I pull out my staff, and prepare myself.

“Anyone who needs assistance please stand close to me.” All of the less adventurous, and less durable members of our little group got closer to me, I slammed the bud of my staff into the surface of the plane, and created a dust barrier around us. Goreruk got at his ready, not sure what exactly he has planned, but I shouldn’t miss whatever it is.

… 

“RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!” I used all my momentum to spin my body, trying to use both my blades in a spiral motion to saw through this freak! But it was able to easily parry my attack. It’s far to skilled, far to precise, far to cunning. “RA,RA,RA,RA,RAA!” I was using every ounce of my willpower to shift the balance of my senses, in an attempt to raise my sight, and hearing at the cost of the other, currently less useful ones. It worked in a way, but the focus of that made it impossible to halt the unneeded noises I make in combat, it’s honestly anno- ‘NO! Now is not the time!’ Ever since earlier I couldn’t stop the random thoughts of negativity, and self loathing. I take a breath, allowing this quick moment of reprieve to calm me. I hold in that breath as I observe it. That thing… 

Ahead of me was that strange weapon, a sword made out of bone, to be specific, it was a katana. But of course its wielder was the real problem. It had skin, black as the night sky, eyes red as crimson, it had no facial features aside from its eyes, and that horned skull mask. Other than its left arm, which it wields its weapon with, it seems to be wearing a kimono like adornment, which i have found is fur. Its left arm, and right shoulder, are covered by more of that bone like structure. Other than its human like body, this thing is almost certainly a creature of grimm, but I’ve never seen anything like it. It has chosen when to attack, and when to wait. Acting on instinct, and calculations. It has been toying with us, putting both Pyrrha, and Ruby under similar holes as some sort of deception. I’m as fascinated as I am furious. As we fought I realized two things: First, it has been leading me somewhere. Every one of its attacks are meant to push me back down this new corridore, and out into a different clearing, which appears to be a central most location from the looks of it. Second, there is something else here. I saw something move in the shadows, and the quiet sound of flapping. Nevermore? No, even small nevermore are bigger than that, much louder too.

Once I'm done thinking it attacks again. I parry again, and it retreats again. ‘... is it only attacking when it knows I can block?’ We clash again, confirming more or less my suspicion. ‘What… is this thing?... Wait!’ It attacks again, more of a thrusting attack this time, I hold up my blade to block.

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiinnngg~

A few sparks rain off our weapons, and this new realization has made this grimm go from scary… to full on terrifying. ‘It has been choosing to attack my weapon specifically to sharpen its own!!’ This thing is a grimm? If a beowolf had even half the intellect of this thing humanity would have been extinct a looong time ago! 

“... Alright… I have no time for this!” I shout at it as if it’ll care. I allow the bandages around my legs to unravel, even in my training with Goreruk I didn’t need this much of an edge, but this thing can’t continue existing! The bandages finally fell, revealing both my now mostly bare legs, and the multitude of dust containers I keep strapped to my body. I kick forward, allowing two of the small vials fly up. I slash through the blue dust, causing water to form around me and my weapons, as I enter my water stance. Just like I did with Goreruk I shoot at the grimm, who tries to block the bullets. As soon as the water covered projectiles make contact with its weapon, the water wraps around him, then becomes the icy shackles that lock it in place. ‘I can’t miss even a single beat!’ ‘One.’ I rush forward slashing the yellow dust, allowing my body to be wrapped in lightning, like my fight with Cassy, and I enter my lightning stance. ‘Two.’ As soon as I reach it I began the onslaught, slashing, stabbing, shooting, and anything else I could to end this thing. ‘Five, Six.” Both my blades continue to cut through as much of it as I can. ‘Eight, Nine.” I grip my weapons has hard as I can, bringing them both down for a heavy overhead slash. ‘Ten.’ 

“Raah!” is all I can yell as I give everything to cleave the grimm in half… but it wasn’t enough. Right as my hit was gonna land, the effects of my water stance wore off, freeing it, and allowing it to block me at the very last second. It is still more than strong enough to hold me off, and on another inspection, it doesn’t even seem to be affected by my prior attacks. It pushed forward, causing me to fall back. ‘Are you kidding me!’ My breath is ragged from forcing my body like that. ‘There has GOT to be some way to weaken it… wait…’

… 

… I hope she isn’t hurt from the fall. ‘Here, It won’t be as good since I don’t have my water, but I will heal you some ok?’ I activate my healing properties, I feel my aura start to drain a little as I begin healing her, but- ‘AAAAH! Why did you drop me!’ I feel myself land back in my puddle, so I quickly reform myself, and sigh out.

… as I begin to heal… 

‘It wasn’t her though obviously! No… It was this thing wasn’t it…’

… 

‘THAT”S IT!!’ Open my eyes, and lunge forward.

It knows I’m weak. It knows I’m desperate, if it knows all that, it might assume I will try my stances again. ‘So maybe it won’t-’ It shifts lowering its stance, and its weapon points to my abdomen. Just as I hoped! It’s going in to attempt to finish this, I brace with my other blade… but in all reality… I just lowered my guard… 

SHHHHHHIIIIIIIINNGGGAAHH. The visceral sound of a sharpened object entering flesh, and the shimmer of pink are the only two things to reach the senses.

… 

‘What was going on? Why has this happened? I feel dizzy. My vision blurry.’ The familiar glow of pink, and silence is all Pyrrha perceives before her throat began to burn… 

“... K… Kai’ra… KAAAAIIII’RAAAA!” She grips her weapons hard, and begins to run towards her friend, and the one who just ran her through. As she enters the clearing she notices just out of the corner of her eye, that standing at the opening of another tunnel, is Ruby. The younger huntress-in-training stands there, looking as if she is processing so much more than the scene before her. Ruby’s fists clench, she bites her lip, and tears fight for freedom from her eyes. Then… 

“nooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” An exceedingly bright light exudes itself from Ruby, filling the whole clearing, and then some, with that radiant glow. Pyrrha reflexively raises her shield, covering her eyes from the intrusive light.

…  
Its weapon went straight through my blade, completely shattering the metal. Then all I register is a burning sensation, and a little bit of dizziness. I hear a slight ringing sound in my ear, I look at my newly broken weapon, and allow it to drop to the ground. Once I do I look back up to the grimm, I notice he has his head turned, distracted by something… This is my chance. I shakily raise my hand, touching it to its chest, but just before I activate my semblance… 

“nooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” An exceedingly bright light fills the extent of my already shaky vision. Not quite sure what is happening I activate my semblance, it’s a strain do to how low my aura is, but I have to do this! I begin ‘healing’ it. In a mix of my semblance to whatever that light was, I hear it give of a glass shattering scream. Despite its very human-like form, its scream was the most inhuman thing I’ve ever heard. 

When I can finally see again, without hesitation, I reach down to pull the bone weapon out of me. For some reason… I wasn’t prepared, or even thought of the possibility of someone… or something else, to pull the sharpened bone out of me. I clench my teeth in pain as it is removed from me, thanking whatever higher power that the grimm sharpened it before this. No matter how terrifying that realization was, the jagged, and basically serrated bone be ripped out would almost definitely have made healing very unlikely. Once the bone is out, as if I had been holding it since I was stabbed, I gasp for air. The wonderful feeling of even this stale air filling my lungs is amazing, but the movement of my diaphragm causes pain to shoot through my wound. When the blood begins to pour out, I reflexively cough out, it hurts, but no blood, so internal damage may be at a minimum. ‘Probably thanks to my aura, and my semblance. Thank goodness.’ I sigh again, not even realizing that I’ve more or less been in my own world. The thought o who removed the weapon not even on my mind. The ringing in my ear finally fades, leaving only the sound of something hitting a metal surface with huge force. As if forgetting where I was, my head snaps forward, trying to register the situation.

“W-what? You’ve got to be kidding me.” In front of me was Pyrrha. Her shield raised up, blocking the full force put behind that weapon of bone. Holding that blade was that grimm. Half its bone mask is gone showing off some of its featureless face, on its chest is burned, and distorted from where my hand was. What was most staggering about its new appearance, the whole of his let arm, bone armour, and all, was now stone. It now wielded its weapon in its right hand, but seemed unfazed by that simple shift in positioning. “What did…” I turn my gaze to my left, seeing the unconscious form of Ruby. Before I try to go to her, I feel my wound again. I activate my semblance again, I can’t do much else otherwise. Again it’s a struggle, but it heals faster than my aura can alone. I only get a few quick seconds before I run out of aura, and my semblance deactivates. The wound is mostly healed, but it’s gonna scar. 

“Kai’ra!” Once again I snap back to reality, slapping myself mentally for trailing off again. I look over, noticing the two in front of me have moved. Pyrrha is now standing in between the grimm, and Ruby. It shifted its target quickly, but why Ruby? When attacking earlier it didn’t attack like other grimm, so why shift to her… Then I quickly remember that flash of light from a minute or so ago, and what I believe was Ruby screaming ‘no’. Did she do this? How did she? ‘NO! Stop I need to do something!... But what? I’m out of aura, one of my weapons is busted, and one isn’t enough, even with Pyrrha’s help… I’m a leader, I need to prove it!...But how could I even do that right now?”

… 

The winds roared angrily, making my hair wildly flail like a cape. I was knelt down, holding on to the edge of Peach’s flying paper thing, allowing as much tension to build up in my legs as possible, while also focusing as hard as I could to make a strong storm. I could tell both Vortix, and Guladak had picked up on my plan, because they were getting ready as well. I had asked Kai’ra to add this to our training, and tested it a few times while we were in Forever Fall earlier. It was meant for more practical uses, but Peach said that Pyrrha, and Ruby’s signals were from underground. Kai’ra is my leader, and partner, but more importantly she is one of the best ways of achieving my goal. My fists clench. ‘And I can’t afford to fail that goal!’ Vortix knelt down, unsheathed his weapon, and held it to his side, holding it with both hands as if preparing to fling something off of it at full force. Guladak followed by hopping on the two-pronged blade, and kneeling as well, building as much tension as possible.

“Ready.” Vortix’s tired voice was just loud enough for me to hear over the wind. Without hesitation I release all the tension in my legs, allowing me to jump high off the plane, and release the storm I was building up. A cloud forms, sending a powerful bolt of lightning straight into Vortix, as it hits him, his body absorbs it shifting it into the force behind his swing, allowing him to throw Guladak high up into the air. Peach’s paper plane shakes a good bit from our actions, but not as much as I would have thought. Regardless, our plan was in motion. As we soared upwards, Guladak locks his knees to his chest, then activates his semblance, surging his legs with the force of an ursa. Once we reach the peak of our ascension, he releases his legs, kicking me with all that force straight into my weapon. The impact sends me speeding like a rocket towards the ground, straightening myself to reduce drag, so I can get as much speed as possible. ‘Yang, and Ruby. Sorry, but I stole this next part from you both.’ I grab the hilt of Apex Taurus, shifting it to cannon mode, and gripping the trigger. The force of the cannon fire pushes me farther. ‘Two more!’ I squeeze the trigger again, my speed picking up again.

“LAST ONE!” With the final shot I’ve finally gained enough speed that my skin feels like it’s burning. “GORING ROCKET!” Even I could barely hear my voice. ‘I admit shouting an attack name is mildly cathartic… albiet stupid, I see why Kai’ra enjoys making names for our maneuvers at least.’ As I get ever closer to the ground, I activate my aura, allowing that tan glow shine over me. ‘Here we g-’

… 

The horrible ring in her ears caused Kai’ra to stumble, but she had achieved her goal. Laying at her feet were two more containers of dust, now emptied. She had crushed the vial of water dust in her hand, thanks to her semblance she was able to use the water to regenerate some aura, at a cost to her own health. Water or not, dust used in this way is straining for the body, but it was more than enough of a boon to allow her to move in on her plan. In an attempt to simulate whatever it was Ruby did, Kai’ra had grabbed one of the dust vials she got from Cassy, and slashed through it with her remaining weapon. Her hand shook, and her head ached. Just like her lightning, or water stance, the light from the dust wrapped around her body. ‘How can Cassy tolerate as much of this as she does, jeez’ She thought to herself, while she took aim at the grimm. She calmed her breathing, waited for an opening, and once Pyrrha parried the grimm, she fired.

That is what caused the ringing, and the light that blurred her vision. She placed her hand on the ground next to the two broken vials to keep herself stable. She glanced up briefly to confirm if her plan worked, the grimm rushing towards her was more than enough confirmation. She smiled weakly, knowing that no matter what happens in this instance, it should be enough of a distraction for Pyrrha to win… or at least run. Her breath hitched, her heartbeat quickened, thanks to the ringing in her ears, she could only hear her heartbeat. The sound of the repeated beating made her smile widen, she closed her eyes, and fell into her own thoughts. ‘The heart is a weird thing, it makes such pretty noises, and even in a situation where it should be filled with fear. All I feel is happiness, I’m happy that I got to give my life in hopes of saving another… I got to taste what it’s like to be my ideal Huntress. I got to help my dear friends before I fell… and I even… I… I…’ 

“... … I … don’t want… to die…” She didn’t mean to cry out those words, nor did she mean to allow tears to threaten to leave her eyes. The ringing finally stopped, but she didn’t dare move, in fear of realising she was in fact dead. Not even realizing she was holding her breath as she waited.

“... Well?... Come on, and get up already then. Gonna need your leadership here… Partner.”

… 

The ground shook, and crumbled. The tan glow of his aura shimmered as Goreruk crashed through the ground, using his weapon to take the brunt of the impact. The ground gave way, and he continued, his momentum faltering only slightly. His faunus eyes adjusting to the dark cave easily, allowing him to read the situation before him easily. Pyrrha seemed to be chasing something, but quickly course corrected towards Ruby, in an attempt to stop the now falling ceiling of this cave from crushing her. ‘... my bad.’ He thinks briefly before scanning the rest of the room. His eyes freeze on Kai’ra, on her knees, smile on her face, as always, but this smile seemed more resigned, and the tears beginning to form in her eyes made it look even more like a pathetic attempt at feigning happiness. As he drew closer and closer to the ground he finally notices the creature desperately attempting to reach her with its weapon. Once in range of the creature, without any hesitation Goreruk swings his weapon like a bat, sending the humanoid being soaring towards the far wall of the cave. The momentum of the swing was just enough to avoid colliding with his teammate, and allow him to glide along the ground on his weapon, tearing up the ground as he puts all his might in trying to stop himself. With one final grunt, he is able to stop, just mere inches from making contact with the wall. He sighs in relief, gets up, and pats himself of lightly.

“Urrrahh!... Maximum Effort!” He rolls his shoulders, and cracks his neck, allowing his body to readjust to normalcy. He starts making his way towards Kai’ra, noticing she is missing her kimono, and her combat gear seems cut up, and damaged, she probably needs help getting up. “Alright, come on, an-”

“... … I … don’t want… to die…” Her cry of fear gives him a cause for pause. Her body trembles lightly, and even from his position behind her, he can easily tell tears are falling from her eyes. He can’t help his frown, he didn’t think death was so scary for her given her lax, and carefree attitude in combat. More so than anything, it was the weakness she was showing that got to him. Not that he wasn’t sympathetic, it was because he was that he wanted to help her hide this moment of fear from the others. She was a leader, and he promised he’d help make her a great one, for his goal, and her own. He clenched his fist, and snorted a grunt like an actual bull.

“... Well?... Come on, and get up already then. Gonna need your leadership here… Partner.” The bass, and gruffness of his voice obviously startled her. She froze, then quickly stood, without turning towards him.

“... I-It's about time! My scroll stopped sending signals hours ago… H-honestly it’s like you guys were ignor-”

“The others aren’t here yet. Are you okay?” His interruption put her at ease, her shoulders went slack, and a sniffle escapes her.

“Y-yeah… I’ll survive… Thank you”

“No problem… You can’t walk, can you?” She raises her arms slowly.

“Carry me please.” he shakes his head, and smiles. He grabs her by the arms, and raises her up, allowing her to sit on his shoulders. She lightly grabs his horns, giving a small sigh of relief, then tightens her grip, before scanning the area. She spots Pyrrha, who is holding Ruby, keeping her a safe distance from where the ceiling had caved in. “... Where is the grimm?”

“That thing was a gri- GRAAH!” Goreruk jumps back, blood running down his torso, from the new slash across his chest. The grimm stood there, the arm that got turned to stone has crumbled away do to Goreruks attack, but even then it looks unaffected. Kai’ra is more surprised by Goreruks open wound than anything.

“How are you already out of aura?!” He grabs his weapon, and prepares for battle.

“I don’t have much to begin with, and I just crashed through the ground faster than Ruby runs towards cookies. Sorry if even I, can't hold out after that!” His weapon quickly changes to its sword form as he parries another attack. Kai’ra quickly reaches down, and grabs two more dust vials. She throws one at the grimm, it doesn’t know how to react so it just jumps back. The vial shatters, and erupts into flames, that keep the grimm at bay long enough for her to crush the other in her hand. Like before it’s water dust, and like before it sends pain up her arm, allowing a weak sound of struggle leave her lips. Once the water absorbs into her skin she activates her semblance, allowing some of her watery form to wash over Goreruk, healing his cut, and some of his aura. “Hey! What are you doing?!” She recalled her water, then deactivated her semblance, letting her body rest.

“Shut up, and accept the help. This thing is a monster, and a little extra pain to myself is more than worth it for you to have a better chance at keeping him at bay until the others arrive. At least I figure you weren’t dumb enough to come here all alone.” The smug tone to her voice was back, normally someone telling him to shut up would anger him beyond repair, but this is more or less what he was aiming for. He gives a smirk.

“Alright. Stall tactic huh? Got it! Not my specialty, but I’m always down for a challenge.” He whips his arm, changing his weapon into its axe form. “Time for a good taste of reckless abandon!” Before the grimm even registers what’s happening, Goreruk has already rushed in, and started swinging his weapon wildly. The grimm is easily able to dodge, and block most of the swings, sneaking in a few of his own.

“Give a quick feint, then back out for now.” She lightly taps his left horn, and he nods to get her to stop. He rushes towards it, feinting a heavy swing from the left. When the grimm moves to parry, Goreruk pushes off his feat, letting the momentum of the swing twirl him around, allowing him to put a good few feet of distance. “Ok now get in a Chū-”

“Don’t say words at me that I don’t know.” He growled. She just sighs, and shakes her head.

“Ok listen to my directions.” He nods. “Put left foot is slightly behind the right with your left heel slightly raised, keep both feet are parallel.” He moves along with her instructions. “Keep your hips straight forward, shoulders relaxed, spine perpendicular to the floor at all times.” He keeps his eyes on the grimm, watching its movements as he adjusts to her commands. “Try to keep your center of gravity between both your feet. Now hold the hilt of your weapon with both hands, leveled at your waist, keep your blade pointed at its neck at all times.” He changes his weapon back to sword mode, adjusting to this odd stance. “Now… trust me, ok?” 

“Alright. Let’s do this.” She smiles at his words, then pats his head,

“Close your eyes.” 

“Are you kidding me!” He couldn’t help but reveal his shock, but Kai’ra was quick to respond. 

“You agreed to trust me so listen. It has been learning your patterns, unlike other grimm it’s smart, it picks up on even the slightest consistency, and adapts. It now knows you are strong, and wild. That’s why it hasn’t moved in yet. It’s trying to get a read on you, we won’t let it. If we change it up then it will have to take chances, and hopefully make mistakes.” He sighed out heavily, and nods again, then he allows his eyes to close. Staring at the darkness within his own head, he relaxes.

“Ok.”

“Good, keep in mind your stance now, do your best to keep it up. Now move forward, quickly, once I say now, thrust your blade forward.” He nods, and begins his charge, keeping this stance slows him down a little, but closes in on the grimm. “NOW!” He thrusts his blade forward, the grimm quickly blocks the attack, but is pushed back greatly. “Now a heavy diagonal slash!” Without hesitation he does as told, the payoff is worth it when he feels the pull of his blade through the grimms torso. “Good job! Now we ca- JUMP BACK NOW!” Goreruk jumps back, but not fast enough to be pushed much farther than expected by some kind of strong force. Once he catches his footing, he opens his eyes, trying to figure out what was going on, and smirks.

“It’s about time you guys showed up!” He happily cheers to Yang, and Nora who stand in a small crater they created. They both rushed back to his side, staying on guard.

“Sorry we can’t all fly like you big guy!” Nora excitedly hops. “Even though it was really AWESOME! I tried to follow, but Ren wouldn’t let me.” She crosses her arms, and pouts, as if what Ren did was unreasonable.

One by one the rest of teams KVGG, DVRK, RWBY, and JNPR surround the bull faunus. Kai’ra lets herself down, and leans against the cave’s wall. Pyrrha rushes next to her, placing Ruby down beside her, and making sure both are ok.

“Are you alright?” She checks every place she saw the grimm connect, stopping when she gets to her abdomen. The wound has closed, but even with her semblance a nasty scar was left. Pyrrha lightly taps the scar, when Kai’ra winces she regrets it, but is happy she confirmed it. “When I saw you get skewered by that thing… I panicked, and for that I’m sorry. If Ruby hadn’t done whatever she did… I can only Imagine what could have happened.” She gives Kai’ra a smile, which she returns, if a bit pained, and without shifting her tone, Pyrrha grabs Kai’ra’s weapon. “That is why I can not allow you to continue fighting.” Before she can respond, Pyrrha uses her semblance to throw the weapon as far as possible, getting it stuck in the far cave wall, far to high for even Goreruk to grab.

“Why did yo-”

“No time for that!” It was yet again Goreruks voice to snap her back to reality. “You are out of commission. Big Deal! You have the most experience with this thing, and a good tactician. We’re gonna need all of that right now, ‘cause even with that good cut I got on it, that thing is basically good as new. We came here to save you three, and we need every advantage we can get to make sure that happens!” She sits there, just staring at his back, her face full of surprise.

“YEAH! We can do this!” Kiro excitedly cheers. “Give us the command Captain Kai’ra!”

“You heard him. Tell us what we need to do.” Devon turns back with a smile, Revani, and Verissa at his side both nod in agreement.

“Team JNPR will follow your command as well. Let’s show this thing what happens when it messes with our friends!” Jaune cheers, showing off his new confidence. Ren, and Nora both shoot a smile back as well. Pyrrha just places her hand on Kai’ra’s shoulder, and smiles.

“Come on guys! Enough of the lovey stuff, we can show our affection once we beat this thing to a pulp!” Yang pulls her arms back sharply, cocking her gauntlets as she does. Weiss, and Blake both draw their weapons, and get ready.

“Well? You gonna just sit there ‘Leader’, or you gonna give ‘em what they want?” Even through his relaxed attitude, Vortix’s words have their intended effect.

“Yeah. Come on Pink Streaks. Show some more of that KVGG’d spirit!” Guladak lightly brushes his nose with his thumb, and laughs at his own joke. WIth all her friends words of kindness, Kai’ra feels stupid for all her thoughts from earlier, and can’t help it when her eyes begin to tear up again. She takes a sharp inhale, then wipes her eyes.

“Alright!” Without missing a beat, she scans the area. “Yang, Jaune, Revani, Kiro, and Pyrrha. Block off all the tunnels, we can’t let it escape into them, it knows them too well, and there are multiple hazards out there. They all nod, moving to block all four tunnels, weapons at the ready. The grimm watches from its position, but seems more interested in getting to Ruby, and Kai’ra. “It’s smart, we need people who are hard to read. Weiss, use your semblance to make yourself as fast as you can, don’t even give it a chance to pick up on your attack patterns. Guladak, you’re impossible to read with how wild your style is, get in there, give it all you got!” The two smirk, and rush in, Guladak leaps towards the grimm, using his semblance to make his arms similar to those of a beowolf, growing claws, and expanding his muscles. While the grimm is focused on him, Weiss creates a path of her speed glyphs, and speeds towards it. “Blake, Ren, and Verissa, take advantage of their distraction! Devon keep Goreruk invigorated, Goreruk charge you semblance, I want you to shock Nora, and Vortix with the strongest storm you can surge!” 

The grimm was doing everything it could to hold its attackers off, but kept getting picked at by everyone who snuck in when it was blocking someone else. The grimm continued to get more, and more agitated luckily for it, and unluckily for everyone else, it has picked up on two of its attackers patterns. It stands there, waiting for Guladak to pounce it again, once he does he easily parries him, but it isn’t finished. It senses the incoming chakram that was infused with some of Verissa’s aura, and ducks just before it would hit it… Just in time for Blake to take the thrown weapon straight to the face. Once it makes contact with her, she goes flying, the shock from attacking her ally causes Verissa to drop both her weapons. Once the opening is made the grimm kicks Guladak straight between the legs, causing him to fall, then bashes Weiss away similar to how Goreruk did to it when he first arrived. Once they are all down, it throws its weapon behind itself, colliding with Ren, the weight of the weapon causes him to be trapped below it. 

“NOW!” Once Kai’ra gave the word Goreruk sent two large bolts of lightning straight into Nora, and Vortix. “Nora! Rush it, and don't let it get its weapon again! Vortix you start charging up. Your railgun is our best bet to, at the very least, weaken it enough for the others to finish it. Goreruk, once he blats it, hit or miss, you get in there, and destroy it.” With that said, the three grab their weapons. 

“YIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiHHAAAA!!!” Nora rushes it, shooting a dust grenade at it. While it’s disoriented she starts a full on assault, beating it again, and again, and again. Its body gets rocked over, and over, and every attempt at escape is thwarted by the boosted might of Nora Valkyrie.

“Alright! Go- mmph!” Kai’ra’s eyes go wide, her breath hitches slightly.

“-Devon, Fly up! Use that healing pulse you used back at the entrance exam. The healing will harm the body of negative energy the grimm have!” The cadence, and overall sound of the voice was her own, but it came from whatever it is that covered her mouth. Every attempt to speak up or yell was fought back with pain.

“Alright, I’ll trust you.” With a bit of hesitation Devon nods his head, and allows his wings to spread. With a powerful flap he takes off, once he gets a bit off the ground he allows himself to hover. Once he is there, the shadows seem to shift, as a ball of black feathers rockets into Nora’s face. The surprise force sends her tumbling over, allowing the grimm a moment of reprieve. It takes its opportunity to pounce, lunging itself upwards, using the momentum to rush up the wall. It reaches up, and grabs the weapon lodged in the wall, once it rips it from the wall it jumps off the wall towards Devon. It kicks of his guitar, knocking it loose from his grip, then wraps itself around around him, holding Kai’ra’s weapon to his throat.

Everyone moves to try, and help, but before they can Kai’ra bites down as hard as she can muster. The sound of screeching fills the room, at first it sounds like Kai’ra, but the sound gets more, and more distorted. Once her mouth is free Kai’ra yells out.

“STOP!... There is nothing we can hit it with to stop it in one go that won’t hurt Devon too.” As she said this she grabs at the thing that was covering her mouth, finding only a few black feathers. “There is something else here too. Be careful. It sound like me.” She turns to Devon, and gives him a nod, then twirls her finger, and points it towards the hole. “That one wants out… we have to let it. Please Devon.” The tug the grimm gives him confirms her statement. Luckily, Devon read her loud, and clear, as he begins his assent towards the hole. He slowly begins turning around in the air, aiming himself toward the exit, and he can feel the grimm, readying itself to jump.

Forcing herself up, and grabbing Crescent Rose from Ruby’s side, Kai’ra quickly pulls out her last water dust vial, and slashes it with the scythe. As the blade connects with the dust, activating her water stance one last time, she uses the trick Ruby showed her to quickly shift to sniper mode. She quickly takes aim, and fires, the force o the shot making her fall over. Right as the grimm moves to jump towards the hole, the sniper round shreds through its weakened shoulder, and the water wraps around its body, freezing it like before. The momentum causes it to fall, and as it hurdles towards the ground, Vortix takes aim. Just before it can collide with the floor he fires off his lightning charged railgun, using every last bit of lightning he had stored up since for months. The blast lasts for a few seconds, but when it’s done the sight it leaves behind is gruesome. Even after all that the blast only destroyed half of the grimm. All it had remaining was its left leg, half its torso, and its head, which was now maskless. Sadly for this thing it didn’t have any time to act, because as soon as it was freed from Vortix, Goreruk had rushed in.

Grabbing the grimm by the head, Goreruk slams it into the wall, and begins running, dragging its head through the stone as he does. Weiss creates glyphs on the ground to speed up the process, allowing him to just shred this thing against the walls. “RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH!” Once he is tired of it, Goreruk just chucks the grimm into the middle of the room, allowing it to bounce off the ground, right at Kai’ra’s feet. She stands over it, staring down out it with a sweet smile, her weapon now back in her hand.

“You know… I feel so much sympathy for grimm sometimes. Wanting to let them go free, and spare them.” Without missing a beat, she unloads the clip into what’s left of its chest. “But that’s a kindness I don’t wanna give you.” With one last grunt she shoves her blade through its head, the blade breaking off once it gets stuck in the stone under it. She allows the handle to drop, as the grimm turns to dust. Everyone gives a sigh of relief, which is cut short by-

“Oh well.” Kai’ra’s voice came from above Goreruk, Everyone turns to see a strange looking bird atop his head. “The food was really yummy tho!” Now Ruby's Voice came from the creature. It seemed to be a three-legged jackdaw, with pitch black feathers, and crimson red eyes. It extended it wings in preparation to fly. “Thank you Kai’ra. Your past was rather delicious!” This time it mimicked Pyrrha, just before it began to leave. It started towards the exit, but was promptly cut off my a dagger through its body, turning it to dust. With that Peach makes her entrance. 

“Jeez! At least one of you could have helped me out of that tree!” She says giving a mock pout. “But I am glad to see all my darling students are alive, and well!” She clasps her hands together, and gives a sweet smile.

“Well is a huge overstatement.” Vortix rolls his eyes at the overly cheerful professor. He goes to speak up again, but is cut off by Kai’ra, who has gotten herself up, and in front of her professor.

“I must apologize. I turned your ‘Easy’ assignment into a bit of a mess.” She bows to her. “And to make up for it I will report to you for this, instead of waiting to get back to Beacon… I regret to inform you that I wasn’t able to complete the assignment.” Peach, who looks really guilty that this is more or less her fault, goes to speak, but is stopped by Kai’ra’s movements. She reaches up, and begins to unwrap her right arm. The previously broken arm is revealed, along with something else, she grabs the strange object, and holds it out to the professor. “I was however able to grab one of the specimens asked for.” The silver, and black flower shines lightly in the moonlight. Peach just stares dumbfoundead at the sight before her.

“W-wait… you said you failed but then you pull out the thing you were here to get! I am in no way complaining, the Dusk Lily is an outstanding specimen, and will boost my research ten fold!.. But why do you think you failed?” Kai’ra looks at her. mildly confused.

“... Your mission statement said grab several of the flowers if possible. That is only one, and we went far beyond the estimated time of-”

“If Possible, and Estimated!” Peach waves her arms. “All ifs! You three did what was asked, and with the help from your teams, were able to take down a huge obstacle!” Everyone picks up on the fact that, that means she was watching. “Plus that was two whole unknown grimm! Port is gonna burst from that news!” The teacher happily cheers, to which Kai’ra returns to her smile.

“Well. If that is the case. I am happy we were able to be of…-” Her speech begin to trail off, and her eyes, begin to dull.

POMPFF!~~

Her body thuds against the ground. Before Pyrrha can get to her, Goreruk scoops her, and Ruby up.

“Well. Let’s get back. I know she is gonna want to report to Ozpin, and Ms. Goodwitch as soon as she gets there. So we need to make sure she is in the infirmary getting treated before she gets the chance to rush to them.” He turns to Peach. “Well Professor. Get us out of here.”

With that the crew head on back to Beacon. Two terrifying grimm, and one huge victory as a team behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Sorry this took so long... I will claim no excuses for this chapters tardiness.  
> And no it wasn't the word counts fault... even if I did write 12,754...  
> Jeeeeez. I did enjoy writing it though, and had fun trying out some new stuff for it!  
> Like using ... for scene/ perspective shifts, and some of the slightly darker themes. More to come!  
> Hope you guys liked the new grimm! The Humanoid one is called The Ronin, and the Jackdaw is called The Avarus.  
> I'll have more info out on them in the future!
> 
> ALSO. THE HECK!  
> I was excited when I hit 100 hits. Then while I'm in Ghost mode you lovelies have pushed me to nearly 200!!!  
> Like HECK!
> 
> Anyways! Love you all, and Next i'm working on more side sagas. so check that out if you like. Atm it is just a nice start to a dnd game, but I plan on doing something fro Ruby's bday. Which has passed Irl, but not in the Story yet so it's cool!
> 
> TTYSOONER THAN LAST TIME I PROMISE!
> 
> -Heartz


End file.
